An Emerald Ring
by Silver Linning
Summary: (DG) [COMPLETE] She turned to thank Malfoy, but he was already enveloped in shadows. But she heard him warn her with five words“Stay in you place Kitten.”She was left in the semi darkness with a faint tingling creeping down her spine.
1. A Lion in the Snake's Den

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, don't bother suing me...cause when I said I own nothing, I mean NOTHING!!! Lol...amused.  
  
[A/N] Well, _AGAIN_ I have another story!!! I have been thinking about it for weeks and I need to get it out of my system. It may just be a one shot, but I will leave room for updates in case I get enough reviews. Also, this story is my way of trying to get rid of my writer's block for "Golden Wings and a Halo" I tried writing the next chapter when I got back, but it was hopelessly forced, so I will be doing it over again. Capishe?**  
  
**_An Emerald Ring  
  
Chapter 1: Young lioness in the snake's den_**  
  
Ginevra Molly Weasely crept into the dank stone dungeons. She had left her quill in Professor Snape's classroom, and it was her only one. She needed to get it back to finish her homework, even if it was after curfew. She had considered steeling Harry's invisibility cloak, but he Ron and Hermione had been whispering a lot lately, that usually meant they would be putting it to good use some time soon. She didn't want Harry to go up looking for it, and find it was not there. In truth, she was terrified of these tunnels, she knew the Slytherin's made their den here, and she knew not one of them would think twice about hurting her. But she was tired, and not thinking clearly, and so, her quill seemed the most important thing in her mind at the moment. She even thought herself as kind of brave, instead of severely stupid. She saw a small glint of gold right next to the dark wall. A year as a seeker made her unnaturally aware of small golden objects. She crept towards it, only to find a little golden ring, with an oval emerald set right into the band, it had no fastening holding the stone in, it was simply sitting, in-made with the gold. She picked it up to find it heavy and slightly warm, and that meant someone had lost it recently. But she found herself caught in the gaze of the emerald eye. She wanted to keep it. She had never had little luxuries like jewellery, unless you counted the thin golden chain she wore on special occasions. She slipped the ring onto her index finder, only to find it was too big, and slid right off, it was obviously made for a man. She pocketed it and kept on walking, suddenly all to aware of how similar all the walls looked at night. She had not idea where she was. But she was saved by a person gliding gracefully out of the shadows, her relief soon turned to terror as she realised it was none other then [A/N: You guessed it!] Draco Malfoy.  
  
"What are you doing down her little lion cub?" He asked, his voice a whisper, and a sneer on his face. Ginny was visibly trembling.  
  
"I...I...I fo-forgot-..." Suddenly, her bravery, or maybe stupidity returned to her. "None of your business Malfoy." She said firmly, and made to walk away. But she suddenly found she was physically being pressed against the wall. The Slytherin Prince's face, and inch from hers.  
  
"Yes, my young lioness, it _is_ my business, because you see, you a trespassing in the land of the snake." He sneered at her, but speaking almost as quietly as before. "And _I_ rule here." He added as almost an after thought.  
  
"What are you going to do? Rape me?" Ginny asked sarcastically. Suddenly his dominating face changed to a shocked one, then to angry and disgusted. Whether or not he was disgusted with the idea of rape, or only of raping _her_, Ginny did not know. But then, his expression became one of forced calmness. He put her down so gently, that only after he carefully let go of her shoulders did she notice that her feet had not been touching the ground when she had been pressed up against the wall. Ginny had been joking when she had said "Rape me?" It was what she said to her friends when they asked her to do something, then play fully said, "Or else!" After. It was only force of habit that she had said it to Malfoy, but the seriousness in what he next said scared her.

"No, my little lion cub. I will not rape you." Then he stepped away from her as if to prove it. Ginny was shocked, scared, and lost. But, she was frightened of Malfoy, and decided the best thing to do was to get out of there. So she turned on her heal and marched away.

HHHHHHHHHH

She had been wandering for so long now, that she had almost forgotten about the reason she had come, and was eternally frustrated when she came to a split in the paths. She did a quick, "Iny Miny myni moe," and picked the left path. She started to walk towards it when Malfoy once again stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Are you following me or something?" She asked, frightened by his sudden appearance.  
  
"Not that way, Gryfendor kitten. Unless you really _do_ want to be raped." Was all he said, then walked past her, his robes flipping behind him, snapping around her ankles as if telling her to follow him. She didn't see any other choice, and so jogged quickly to catch up to the snake. But she didn't know if she was imagining the high-pitched scream of a girl in distress. By Malfoy's subtle flinch and look of disgust, she knew she wasn't.  
  
The dark tunnels twisted and turned, Ginny marvelled at how much more complicated they seemed at night then when she was going to a potions class. And she couldn't help but be suspicious of Malfoy. What if he was just leading her into a trap? Her reasonable side told her that if he wanted to lead her into a trap, he wouldn't have stopped her from going down that dangerous tunnel. Her reasonable side proved correct when she found herself standing right in front of the exit. She turned to thank Malfoy, but he was already enveloped in shadows. But she heard him warn her with five words.  
  
"Stay in you place, Kitten."  
  
She was left in the semi darkness with a faint tingling creeping down her spine. Which she soon realised was fear, and loss.  
  
**[A/N] So? How was it? You want more chapters? Did you notice that Draco did not _once_ say her name? This story is greatly anusing me. Wait to see what I have in store for the ring. That is, if you want more chapters! **


	2. Stay in Your Place, Remember?

**Disclaimer: Ya ya ya, I know, I own nothing...so shoot me....  
  
Bigreader: YAY! You like it!!! I am now goin to write more and more!! YAY!  
  
CoupeLaFromage: lol, I like ur name, cut the cheese. Amused. Enjoy!  
  
Dark Flame: Lol, thanks 4 the luck, I'm gonna need it...either my Ginny is WAY too out of chapracter and my Draco is just right, or my Draco is WAY too out of character and my Ginny is just right...I have re-writen the same chapter like...fifty times. The luck wishing is greatly appreciated. Enjoy.  
  
[A/N] If I didn't answer ur review, it is because I am too excited to wait for your reviews! I will answer them in the next chapter...THER WILL BE A NEXT CHAPTER! YAAAY! Wow...spaz.  
  
An Emerald Ring  
  
Chapter 2: Stay in your place, remember?**  
  
Pansy's drawling feminine voice spoke up from the shadows of his Head Boy room where she and Blaise were playing a slow, uncompetitive game of wizard's chess. They were not playing it for any liking of the game, more for something to do with their hands. Her voice was not high pitched, or annoying in reality, it was just a cover she used so people would underestimate her, so was her clinginess and stupid front. If you were stupid and clingy, nobody seemed to watch what they said when you hung off their arm. Pansy could learn so much just by being annoying. Draco and Blaise were the only people she knew, that she would let her guard down around. Her pug nose was not a trait she was born with, it was from when her Father had landed a punch in her face when she was six, for breaking an antique vase, worth more than the Malfoy Manor. He had broken her nose and refused to let her mother set it so it would grow back to its straight self. She, Blaise, and Draco, were the only three Slytherins so far to escape the brainwashed worlds their death eater parents had created for them, none were evil. Just lost, trying to keep up the façade that they were under the thrall of the Dark Lord, with out getting themselves marked.  
  
"Save any innocents, Draco?" She asked, while her knight beat Blaise's Rook to a dusty mess on the board.  
  
"One." Draco said, collapsing on his bed and cradling his head in his hands. "I lost my Emerald's Eye." He confided in the only two people in the world he would consider friends. Trust was dangerous to a Slytherin...but these three were willing to take this chance.  
  
"The one your Mother gave you? Before..." Blaise looked at Draco and allowed sympathy to slip through his emotionless mask.  
  
Draco nodded and pushed back the sorrow he felt. He knew that is some one else had picked it up; he was never going to get it back. That ring could not be stolen, if one found it, they would keep it. It could only switch hands if that person died, or it was given in an act of love. Or of course if they simply lost it, then Draco could get it back, but the chances of him finding it were unlikely. It had no magic powers, and was hardly worth much more then forty sickles, but its sentimental value was enormous. It was the last thing he had that attached him to his mother.  
  
Pansy, sensing that he did not want to talk about it, changed the subject.  
  
"So, who did you have the fortune to save to night? Last night it was that Lynchester badger...huffelpuff...who was it tonight?" She asked, Draco had recently taken to wandering the Slytherin halls at night; he knew the dangers of them for other students that were not in Slytherin, Rape, torture, and mugging were common entertainments for the seventh and sixth years, and once in a blue moon, even murder. Draco, being the Slytherin prince he was, could not openly stop this, but he could thin out their prey as best he could.  
  
"A little lion cub, Ginny Weasely, I think her name is...I remember her cursing me in my fifth year vaguely... but it could have been Granger." He said, running his hands through his hair.  
  
"All the good it did, the vermin got someone anyways, I don't know who, but I heard her scream...so did the Kitten, I think that is why she trusted me enough to follow me out. You could tell she was drunk with adrenaline and sleep deprived. Other wise I would have expected she would not have come down here at this hour. She seemed to have some sense in her...what a concept."  
  
"You saved a Weasely? I didn't think you had it in you." Blaise grinned at him, and moved a pawn without even looking, and Pansy's knight smothered it again.  
  
"Well, if it was Weasel I might have made an exception, but she was young, and a virgin, and innocent...and she deserved her innocence, who was I to let them take it away?" He asked grimly. Pansy offered him a sad smile.  
  
"You look tiered Draco, I'll take the next night OK? You have been out for two nights in a row now, why don't you get some sleep?" The sun was coming up and it was Saturday. He decided to take her advice and nodded. She smiled and with a wave of her wand the chessboard disappeared, and she and Blaise filled out of his room, leaving him to sleep.  
  
****

Ginny stretched out on her bed, it was six o'clock p.m. She had slept the day away...again. On Saturday and Sunday night, Ginny would often stay up and enjoy the night and it's coolness. Usually she confined her nighttime prowls to the astronomy tower and its many secrets, or the grounds, occasionally even Hogsmead. She rarely strayed into the Slytherin tunnels, or even the main floor, but she really had forgotten her quill in professor Snape's classroom, and tired as she was, she had decided to get it, not thinking of the consequences. But now she realised the danger she had put herself in, and if it hadn't been for Malfoy...she didn't know if she would still be alive. Being that it was still early, and most of the Slytherin population would be at dinner, she figured she should go and thank Malfoy, she was not tired, and she had all of her awareness about her, the dangers were much less. Also, she and a few of her friends had noticed that Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Pansy Parkinson rarely showed up for dinner. They had scared them selves sill making up stories about what the threesome were doing in their serpents den. She decided now would be the perfect, safest time to do it, also, it was not likely any one would see them, so she knew he could not be embarrassed about socialising with a filthy, poor Weasely. She jumped out of bed, brushed out her garnet locks, put on her best fitting robes and a thin layer of makeup. She pocketed her wand and a powder her brother had given her for Christmas, that when thrown in an enemy's eyes, would blind them temporarily...not to mention hurt like hell. She then crept out of her dorm, through the portrait, and into the dungeons. But suddenly, when she reached the bottom of the black stone steps, she realised that she was going against the one thing Malfoy had told her to do...  
  
_'Stay in your place, Kitten.'_  
  
**[A/N] So? How was it? I would really apprecieated a review, the long ones are best, but just an acknoledgement that you read it is also greatly apreceated! Don't be an invisible reader!  
  
Ash Night  
  
_May the stars be with you always._ **


	3. Thank You

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing...literally._**

**Bigreader: What does what mean? looks confused 'Stay in your place Kitten?' He means, she does not belong in the dungeons, she be longs in the happy fairy land of Gryffindor. She is all innocent, and happy, he is all corrupted and miserable, he knows she will get hurt in the dungeons, now that Voldemort is back, they are a very dangerous place. : ) : ) : )  
  
Meg: Lol, tired are you? Well, get some sleep b4 u read this chappy!!! Lol, enjoy!  
  
Babykelyse: ooooooh! I got you hooked! I feel special! Lol, enjoy!  
  
hart-break; I ALWAYS spell Gryffindor wrong! You know I will now be keeping your review, just so I can check on how it is spelt? Lol, thanks.  
  
SiLvErStInG04: Thanks! Here is the next chapter! I do try to please you all, you know?  
  
Samantha: I hope you aren't too disgusted with me to read the next few chapters, cuz this is where I answer ur review. Trust me, I know how horribly I used the word rape. I DO have a reason. My whole thing, is that Draco is corrupted by the dark side, he knows what a serious matter it is, he understands what kind of horrible state of mind it would leave you in, but Ginny is a young innocent girl, she grew up in a loving family, with loving neighbours, the only time she was ever treated badly was with Riddle, but Harry saved her then, she doesn't realise there will be no one to save her if she is abducted in the tunnels. I'm sorry if I have offended you, it is just the role of the story. Sorry! I hope you keep reading!  
  
Kittybro: I Am the mistress of fanfics? Ooooooooh! I feel powerfun! pulls a lightning bolt from the sky and blows up an apple in one of my chapters in a different story Looky what I did!!!!! Lol, thanx! Enjoy.  
  
FieldOfPaperFlowers: Thanks! I love ur name!  
  
DarkFlame630: I love my Pansy too, she is going to be in this chapter as well, just wait! I loved ur nice long review! I had fun reading it! I would write you a nice long response, but I am excited to write the next chapter. So, enjoy!  
  
OneDramaticFairy: R U kidding? Of course she is going to disobey him! Lol, I am a golden worker? I FEEL SO SPECEIAL! Thanks!  
  
morrigan79: Well, I am trying to make my Draco tired, sick of living in a dark painful world, and kinda righteous, but still cynical, I am glad you liked him!  
  
FrostQueen4eva: I love it when ppl thing that my characters a realistic! Thanks! Oh! Shining Coat's daughter came out with black fur! Her name is Inked-Star! Awesome, eh?  
  
An Emerald Ring  
  
Chapter 3: Thank you  
  
** _ 'Stay in your place, Kitten.'_  
  
Ginny hesitated. All her life her Mother had taught her that being grateful for help and appreciating it came above anything else, even love, because appreciation was needed in a relationship, and help grew to trust, which was essential. But if she went against Draco's orders, then how could she expect him to trust her to listen to him any other time. She stood there, half draped in shadows, contemplating what should be done. She was just about to step back up the stone stairs, when Pansy melted out of the shadows. Some how, she seemed different. Her blond hair had been dyed a soft brown colour, and in the shadows, her brown eyes seemed black. She was tall, older, and seemed so tired.  
  
"Lioness. What are you doing down here in the shadows? You do not fit in the darkness." Her voice was like poisoned chocolate, not at all the whiny one Ginny was so accustomed too. It seemed sweet, but dangerous, but some how, Ginny sensed that the danger was not directed at her.  
  
"Well...Malfoy, he saved me, and-and I just wanted to...um...thank him?" She looked at her, asking if this was a forgivable reason to be trespassing on what was obviously her territory. She smiled and let out a breath that might have been a short laugh, or a tired sigh.  
  
"Most don't bother, but I am sure he would be flattered. Come Kitten, I will guide you to him, dangers stalk these tunnels that your mind can't even conceive of." Ginny, slightly confused, followed her, this time beside the Slytherin instead of behind her. After a while, Ginny decided to voice what she had been thinking.  
  
"You seem different Pansy, up at school...you seem...clingy." She said, unsure if this would offend her. But Pansy just laughed quietly to herself.  
  
"An Artist loves to hear praise to the efficiency of her work." She smiled down at Ginny. Ginny was now more confused then ever.  
  
"Artist? Of what?"  
  
"Deceit." Ginny was going to ask more, but they were in front of a large picture of a slender woman in a long green gown, Ginny recognised her as the _Goddess La Morena_.  
  
_"Tourniquet."_ Pansy said, and _La Morena_ nodded gracefully and swung open to let them through.  
  
Ginny stepped into the Head boy's room. It was made of the same black stone as the dungeons and had a dark, sense to it, a candle burning on the windowsill, and on the dresser were the only source of light as it was already dark out. Draco lay on top of the cover, on his back, one of his arms lying casually across his bare stomach, one silk clad leg bent, with the other straight. Ginny had to cool a blush at his half naked form.  
  
"What is it Pansy?" He asked, not moving or opening his eyes.  
  
Pansy smiled reassuringly at Ginny and stepped back towards the exit.  
  
"Your Kitten wishes to thank you." She said, and disappeared out of the opening and the portrait swing closed. Ginny suddenly felt horribly vulnerable. She dug her hands into her packets to clutch her wand in reassurance, but instead closed around a small ring. Then she remembered the little Emerald Ring she had found on the ground before running into Malfoy. Malfoy got off of his bed as slow as a snake and ambled over, lazy energy rising off of his skin.  
  
"I thought I told you to stay away Kitten, you are putting your self in danger."  
  
_'Stay in your place, Kitten,'_  
  
Ginny was worried that he was angry with her, but he just looked a slightly amused, and maybe a bit suspicious.  
  
"I came to thank you. For saving me, I mean..." She trailed off as she examined his eyes. Silver grey, turned almost black in the dark, like Pansy's, she vaguely wondered if her eyes looked black in the dark.  
  
He raised his hand, as if it touch her cheek, but at the last minute changed his mind and ran it through his hair, making a piece fall across his eyes, he didn't seem to notice. Ginny had the sudden irrational desire to push it away. She stifled the urge and buried her hands deeper into the pockets of her robes.  
  
"Most people don't bother." Malfoy said. He was looking so intensely into her eyes, she felt as if he was examining her soul. She shook herself. That was ridiculous. No one could see her soul. Malfoy raised an eyebrow at her sudden shake of her head, but Ginny dropped her gaze.  
  
"Well...I had better...go..."  
  
"I wouldn't if I were you." Malfoy said suddenly as she inched towards the door.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Danger lives in the night Kitten. You are too innocent to under stand, to small to take on the world yet."  
  
"I have to get back to Gryffindor tower." Ginny pointed out.  
  
Malfoy shrugged. "I am not you Father, I am not your brother. I cannot make you listen to me. But you have heard my warning. Will you go against it?" He asked as he backed away towards his bed.  
  
"Will you walk me back?" Ginny asked, suddenly afraid to go out into the dungeon halls alone.  
  
"Not to night Kitten, tomorrow when the sun is young, and the danger is gone. Feel free to spend the night."  
  
Now Ginny didn't know what to do. Her brothers had always made him out as an arrogant git with a sick sense of humour. But he seemed so tired, lost, and...she didn't know the word...wise? She decided she trusted him more then she trusted her luck not to run into any one dangerous, she well remembered the maze of tunnels she had lost herself in the night before. She slipped off her robes and her shoes and folded them neatly by the door. Now in her skirt and school shirt, she felt her way around the room for a couch or something. All she could find were two wooden chairs sitting opposite each other at a little table, and a heavy oak chair for the desk. All three were very uncomfortable. That only left the floor. She curled up in a little ball beside the bed. The cool stone floor making it very difficult for her to sleep, and she had to clamp her mouth shut to keep from shivering.  
  
"Malfoy?" She whispered.  
  
"Mmm?" He mumbled tiredly.  
  
"I'm cold." She whispered through her chattering teeth.  
  
He reached over the end of the bed and picked her up with impossible ease, and tucked her under the warm blankets. She tensed at him being so close, so he rolled over to the other end of the bed.  
  
"Better...?" He mumbled.  
  
"Yes...Thank you." She whispered and fell almost immediately to sleep, even though she had just woken up. Slow lazy dreams that she couldn't quite remember swished through her mind. Along with the omnipresent thought:  
  
_'Stay in your place, Kitten.'_  
  
**[A/N] Soooo, what do you think? Hmmm? I love my Draco, and my Pansy, they are my favourite characters so far! I know Draco is a little OOC, but he was brainwashed before!!! He and Pansy and Blaise are free now, and want to make things right. Can Ginny help them? REVIEW! Pluse, the sneek peeks may not be for ever chapter, cuz I don't have all the chapters written out yet.**  
  
**_Sneek peek:_**  
  
**Ginny's eyes shot open. Something was wrong. She wasn't in her dormitory, and she was being held by strong arms, the man's body moulded to fit hers. Then it all came back..._Malfoy._**


	4. Because it's Sunday

**_Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own it._**  
  
**Dark Angels: I am like...OBSESSED with my Draco! I am so glad every one seems to like him! He is so much fun to write! So far I have done a serious Draco, I wan't to see how a playful one turns our, ok? grins at you Thankies for the review!  
  
DramaQueen: K, I am going to use ur suggestion, just not in this chapter, cuz I already had this chapter written when u reviewed! But, I WILL put it in a chapter! PROMISE!  
  
SiLvErStInG04: This is absolutely my favourite story that I have written so far! Everyone likes my Draco! I mean...I even like my Draco! Do you really think my story flows? I'm worried about this next chapter though, cuz it's go9ing to be a playful riddly Draco instead of a serious riddly Draco...  
  
Mars18: You know what a HUGE compliment that is? Thank you!  
  
Pam: Don't worry, I think in the chapter after this we will be seeing more of Blaise and Pansy. I am so glad you like my Pansy and Draco! I love my Draco, he is so much fun to write! We are going to see SLIGHT DG action in this chapter; it is way to early to have a lot of it though. So, I hope you enjoy! Thanks for your nice long review!  
  
Bigreader: I love my Riddely Malfoy. He is very special. I was afraid every one would think him too out of character! Thanks 4 your reassurance!  
  
Meg: If she is, and you get to meet him. I will kill you!!! NO FAIR! I WAN'T TO MEET TOM FELTON! Lol, who doesn't want to sleep with Malfoy with his shirt off? Maybe my brother...but he doesn't count! Lol, enjoy the next chapter!  
  
Babykelyse: You make me feel like a great author! Thanks a lot! Enjoy!  
  
Kittybro: I hate you! Lol, now you gave me this awesome idea that I will never be able to get rid of! I am going to make GINNY give him a tattoo, when they start to trust each other a little more and fall in love. But what tattoo shall she give him? And where? Well, since you gave me the idea, I think you should get to decide, in ur next review, tell me what kind of tattoo he should have and where, then I will dedicate that chapter I put it in to you, okay? Peace out.  
**

**_An Emerald Ring_**

**   
  
_Chapter 4: Because It's Sunday_  
**  
Ginny peeked through half opened eyes around the room, the sun was shining through a small window, illuminating the black stone floor. Suddenly she was aware of the gentle breathing against her hair, and the arms holding her close to..._someone.  
  
_Ginny's eyes shot open. Something was wrong. She wasn't in her dormitory, and she was being held by strong arms, the man's body moulded to fit hers. Then it all came back..._Malfoy_. She twisted around in his arms to see if he was awake, and just trying to fool around with her, but his eyes were closed and he was breathing in the tell tale rhythm of sleep.  
  
He looked so..._innocent_, even the lazy, tired, riddle tongued Malfoy she had spoken with the other night had not looked innocent, but when he slept, he looked like an angel. A look of peace gently caressed all his features, making her wish she could make him this happy when she was awake.Unlike her brothers, he slept silently, he hardly even moved. A piece of hair fell across his face again, just as she remembered the night before. This time though, he was asleep, and there was no reason for her to dampen the urge to brush it away. She she took the small lock of hair gently between her fingers, and lifted it, and placed it with the rest of his hair, and smiled as it just fell back down again. This time, when she brushed it away, his eyes fluttered open, blinking once before he was fully away. He looked into her brown eyes and allowed a small smirk to grace his face.  
  
"Morning Kitten." He whispered. Ginny full out smiled.  
  
"Good morning." She then sat right up and stretched. Pushing the covers off and getting out of bed. She walked over to her cloths and pulled on her robe and shoes.  
  
"Do you have a hair brush I could borrow?" She turned and asked Malfoy, who was still sitting in the bed, watching her.  
  
"You are perfectly groomed Kitten, what do you need a hair brush for?" He asked, and if Ginny hadn't known better, she might have guessed he was being playful.  
  
She just rolled her eyes and smiled.  
  
"I need to get back to the Gryffindor common room, and _you_ promised to walk me." She pointed out.  
  
"It's Sunday." He said, as if this explained everything. He got out of bed and stretched, Ginny was once again struck by how naked his chest was. She turned her head away to hide her blush, but she felt his hand under her chin.  
  
"Should I be flattered by this lovely blush?" He asked, with something half way between a smile and half way between a smirk. Ginny didn't know what to say to that. So, she just repeated her earlier question;  
  
"Do you have a hair brush I could borrow?"  
  
"Why are you leaving?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I need to get back to Gryffindor tower."  
  
"It's Sunday."  
Suddenly Ginny was hit with a major flash of Deja vu.

"Argh! We already had this conversation Malfoy!" Ginny snapped, now thoroughly annoyed.  
  
"I know Kitten."  
  
"Oh....Bite me!" She said and turned towards his bathroom to see if she could find the damned hairbrush herself. But she was once again stopped, he put his arm around her waist and gently nipped her ear lobe, then, placing his mouth very close to her ear, he whispered;  
  
"A tempting offer..."  
  
Ginny, though she knew she should be feeling abused and embaressed, maybe even angry, giggle.  
  
"Your in a good mood," She said pulling away and once again heading towards the bathroom.  
  
"Are you going to stay?" He asked.  
  
Ginny suddenly realised that she could show him how infuriating it was to not be given a straight answer.  
  
"It's Sunday." She said, running the brush through her garnet waves.  
  
"Exactly my point, Kitten." He retorted playfully. He really was in a good mood. He didn't know why, but his heart felt light and his troubles small, he really wanted the little lion cub to stay.  
  
She sighed and looked back at him.  
  
_'Stay in your place, Kitten'  
_  
"Why do you want me to stay?  
  
"Because it's Sunday."  
  
Ginny grinned.  
  
"Oh, I understand now." She said sarcastically.  
  
**[A/N] ohhhh! I love my Malfoy and his riddles. Normally, I would think things were going a little too fast, but I think they are going okay for this particular story. Ginny is a naturally trusting girl, and so far, since he saved her, he has been nothing but kind to her, so she figures it would be okay to joke around with him. Draco doesn't know why he is so friendly towards her, but he is realising that he would like to get to know her better...trust is a new thing for him. And Ginny Weasely trusts him. There is my little explanation. No sneek peek for this chapter, as I don't even know what is going to happen. And have you noticed that the line, 'Stay in your place, Kitten,' keeps popping up? hint hint, nudge, nudge   
  
Ashen  
  
_May the stars be with you always._ **


	5. Explain

**Disclaimer: Own nothing. Don't bother suing me. Find some one with more money.**

**morrigan79: Dumbldor doesn't know cuz nobody but the victims and the Slytherines know. Draco can't tell, cuz Voldemort has his spies, and unless they have a guard at every corner and every dark tunnel in the dungeons, nothing can happen, plus, all the bad Slytherins who are sharpening their claws on unsuspecting students, must wear some form of disguise, so nobody really knows who is doing it, but don't worry, Ginny is here now, ready to save the school! Lol, wow, I scare myself some times...**

**Dark Angels: lol, thanks! I LOVE my Draco! He is so sweet and riddle full, and conniving all at the same time! He is so much fun to write!**

**McKenzieMac: lol, thankies for the review!**

**Morgan Martin-Jordan: if you got to meet Tom Felton, and you didn't bring me...oooo...there would be no more chapters for you! Lol, you would have to live the rest of your life, never knowing how it ends! MWAHAHAHAHA!!! But of course, if you started dating Tom Felton, then you probably wouldn't care and would make up your own ending where Ginny dies and you marry Malfoy...yes, I can just see it now...Mr. And Mrs. Felton...I am so jealous!!!!!! : P**

**Mars18: I really really really love this review! Lol.**

**Ilona Darkmoon: I don't even understand what "Because it's Sunday" means...and I wrote it! Lol hanks for the review!**

**FilidhNiamh: You sound very sophisticated! Thank you for the praise, May the stars be with you always.**

**Ashen**

**lady of scarlet darkness: Thank you for the praises!**

**Dark angel: Well, the whole idea of him is that he wasn't himself BEFORE, he was kinda being controlled by his father, now he is free...I guess that is my excuse for having an OOC Draco, but I like him, I guess that is what matters! Thanks for taking the time to review!**

**Kayla-Weasley44: Thank you for the praises! They are appreciated!**

**Dark Flame 630: Don't worry, ur not slow, it is not supposed to be fully understood yet. The pieces will come together in time...I hope. : ) Enjoy!**

**TINKS: Ok, I am writing more!**

**Kittybro: I love my Draco too! Did you think about the tattoo? Tell me in ur next review!!! You wuv me? Awww! I feel so specieal! puts on a 'woved by Kittybro" badge**

**Slytherin Queen: Maybe, I think I may do a bit of R/H, what do you think?**

**Akarusa30991: Thanks!**

**DramaQueen14: Well, Ginny is innocent in my story, just she doesn't know it yet! Lol, here is the next chapter!**

**Jack'sAngel: Thanks! I love my Draco, I think he is the best Draco I have ever written!**

**Suki: Voldemort is alive, Lucius is...I don't know yet...yes, I think he is alive, and Narcissa, I can't tell you yet! It would ruin the story! Thanks for the nice long review!**

**Orlando's Dancer: OOOO! Do I get a cookie? Huh? Huh? Lol, thanks!**

**Bigreader: I know, doesn't he just infuriate you with all his riddles? I love it! Lol, I don't even fully comprehend what it means, it just seems...right, I guess only my characters get it...lucky them!**

**Pam: It is NOT Sunday! It is Wednesday! Lol. You made me laugh when you said, 'Do you know why I like your story so much? Because it's Sunday!' My mother thinks I'm nuts now. Cuz I am randomly laughing. Did I tell you that I love my Draco? I already have him locked up in my mind, he is telling me what to write for him, SO YOU CAN'T LOCK HIM IN UR CLOSET!!! MWAHAHAHAHA! Lol, enjoy the next chapter! And you have to review again! You always send great long ones!**

**_Chapter 5: Explain._**

Draco pulled on his shirt and buttoned it up quickly, not bothering to tuck it in or put a robe over his school uniform. He _did_ bother to do his hair, he ALWAYS did his hair, and he was slightly embarrassed that the little Weasley had seen him after he had just woken up, but was reassured that she didn't seem to mind. He prided himself in his ability to read people, it was like their thoughts traveled the air and he could hear them. Of course he wasn't a _mind_ reader, hell, things would be so much easier if he was, it was just that he was so good at reading body language; that the persons' bodies seemed to talk to him with verbal words. But it was hard to read the little Garnet Kitten. She was, unpredictable. The night before she had tensed at his closeness, then in the morning played around with him coy fully, trying to turn his own mind games against him. Which of course, was impossible. He always won in mind games. Pansy was the master of Deceit, Blaise could seduce any woman there is if he so chose, and Draco could control and manipulate people with their own minds. That was what brought them so high in the Slytherine monarchy. When they worked as a team, they could mould people to their needs. But the little Kitten, she was different; she had lost her temper with him...twice. Nobody could lose their temper with him unless he was evoking it purposely. He did that with Weasel and Potty many times. It seemed that Granger didn't have a temper to lose, except that time in third year when she had hit him. Now _that_ was embarrassing. He found himself hopping his little scarlet haired kitten hadn't heard of that...but that was back when he was under his father's control, it wasn't his fault. He would never say those things to the golden trio now. Except maybe Weasel, but now he would even with draw his insults with the red headed rat, in case of upsetting his sister. He was too fascinated with his Kitten; he didn't want her to hate him yet.

He shook these thoughts away from him, and slipped out of the bathroom, to find Ginny, sitting cross-legged on the bed, her eyes closed and her hands on her knees. She took what appeared to be a deep calming breath, and then let it out slowly. He crept over to her, she did not seem to realise he was there, so, he raised his hand once he was next to the bed, crept it to her side, ever so slowly, he was almost there, he was going to do it...he was going to tickle her. But her eyes snapped open, she grabbed his hand, yanked it, and he spun off balance, she held his arm behind his back with amazing strength for such a little thing.

"Impressive?" She hissed into his ear playfully, sitting on her knees on the bed, still holding his arm behind him. He sneered, if she wanted to spar, he would win. He spun himself away from her, untwisting his arm and pulling her off the bed, she flew towards him and he caught her easily...she was so light.

"You're playing with the master." He said, his breath brushing lazily against her cheek. Ginny was no master at martial arts, but living sixteen years with six brothers had given her awesome reflexes, and a few good moves to get her out of a body lock. She hooked her leg behind his and yanked as hard as she could, his knee fell out from under him and he landed flat on his back, she rolled off him and stood back up, grinning down at him.

"I am a sister to six brothers. I can take care of myself..." But he was off the ground in a second and grabbed her around the waist, slamming her against him, with one are, pinning both hers to her sides, useless, curling one of his legs around both of her legs so she couldn't trip him again.

"Don't fool your self Kitten, it is too dangerous a world out there, you can't take care of your self. No one can.

"You didn't let me finish." She whispered against his chest. He just looked down at her, waiting for her to continue. "I can take care of myself...to an extent."

Draco let her go, he expected her eyes to be brimming with tears, for her nose to sniff and for her to look at the ground as if ashamed. But she instead held her head high, crossed her arms over her chest, and stared him in the eyes.

"What are you going to do about it?" She asked, raising her eyebrows, waiting for his answer.

He didn't know what to say to that. He said nothing, looked into her unreadable eyes, trying to see what she wanted from him.

"Answer me." She said, her voice growing low with anger.

"What do you want me to do about it?" He asked quietly, not letting his eyes wander away from her brandy coloured eyes.

"I want you to teach me."

Now he really was confused. She wanted him to _what_?

"Teach me how to take care of myself. Show me Malfoy, I know you can." She said, the way she put her words, it was more of a challenge than a request.

"I-"

But Ginny didn't let him finish, she stepped closer, invading his personal space, she wasn't a Kitten right now, no, now she was a lioness, closing in on her prey, beautiful, strong, and wild. He had never seen her eyes burn with...he didn't know what it was, but it excited him,

"Are you going to teach me, Draco? Or am I going to have to risk my poor defenceless body, coming down here every night to try and convince you?" Now she was threating to put herself in danger, if he didn't do what she wanted. He didn't know what he felt for the little fireball, but he knew he didn't want her to get hurt. He grabbed her by the shoulders, spun around and pinned her against the wall, just like on the first night they met, back in the tunnels.

"Fine." He hissed into her ear, when he pulled back to look into her eyes again, they were gleaming with satisfaction.

"Good." She grinned at him, and suddenly the Lioness disappeared, and the Kitten was back. He put her down gently, when he heard Pansy's footsteps. Footsteps were like a fingerprint. Every one had their own unique stride, he had memorized Pansy's and Blaise's, but not Ginny's, yet. Pansy walked into the room, followed by Blaise.

"Morning," Pansy grinned at them. Blaise smiled and said nothing, letting his dark eyes glide over Ginny's body, then resting on her own eyes. She saw and his eyebrows rose and the faintest look of shock spread across his face, before he looked away again.

"Your brother has been storming around the dungeons, looking for you, would you like me to walk you back to the tower, so you can pretend you were there the whole time when he gets back?" She asked, as if she smuggled the sister of an insane rampaging Weasely into the Gryffindor tower every Sunday morning.

"Yes please," Ginny suddenly looked worried. "We had better get there fast, or Ron'll call the minister, screaming that I have been abducted or something stupid like that..." but some how, Draco got the feeling that she didn't think it was a stupid idea, and that she knew how real the threat of abduction was.

"Alright, lets go then," Pansy and Ginny left quickly, disappearing from sight, Draco had to resist the urge to grab Ginny by the arm, he didn't want her to go. When the portrait closed, Draco knew immediately that Blaise was trying to hide something.

"What are you hiding from me?" Draco asked, drawling his words lazily as if he had all day to speak them.

Blaise looked back at the closed portrait and then back at him.

"A cat's eyes are windows enabling us to see into another world." He started calmly. "Just as a snake's eyes are blind to all but heat. Draco, your Kitten...she has something of yours."

Draco raised an eyebrow at him, clearly not following.

"Have you ever looked closely into her eyes Draco?"

"Yes, many times, she spent the night and the morning," Draco put it as if Blaise were stupid.

"I mean _really_ looked at her? As a woman?"

"Ginny is not a woman, she is a girl." Draco said, but not being able to ignore the sudden memory of the lioness that had come out in challenge earlier, then her gaze had been too fierce to examine.

"No Draco. She is sixteen. She is a woman, that ring of yours...the one you lost the night you saved her, she carries it now, but it is as much hers as it is yours."

"Explain." Draco said, not trusting his voice, trying to absorb what Blaise was telling him.

Blaise hesitated. "Look Draco, I don't know the whole story, but it has something to do with long bloodlines, and some Egyptian Goddess...that ring...it is going to turn your whole world upside down..."

Draco cursed the very air he breathed, for giving him such a complicated life.

**[A/N] Okay, I know most of you wanted longer chapters, all in good time my friends. This one I could only make so long, the next one is going to be longer, I promise!**

**_Sneek Peek:_**

**"Ginny! What the _hell_ did you do to your eyes?!"**

**"What are you talking about Ron?" Ginny asked groggily, stretching out her arms and yawning.**

**"Gin...I think you should look in the mirror." Ron said quietly, looking at her as if she had four heads. Ginny's heart jumped-**

**_May the stars be with you always;_**

**_Ashen_**


	6. A Kitten with Cat’s Eyes

**Disclaimer: I don't own it...again, and again and again...I don't own it...**

**Meg: He has a girl friend? Rubs her hands together evilly she can easily be taken care of...just contact a few people, spend a few dollars, and we got ourselves a hit man! Lol! Ya right, I don't think I would be able to hire a hit man, that is almost as bad as murder. Flinches I don't like the whole murder idea...I mean, who am I to take some ones life? Huh? Well, any ways... HOW COULD SHE WEAR HEELS!!!!???? You can't be taller than Tom Felton...nooooo, every one should be shorter than him, cuz he is supposed to be like, six foot something! Lol!**

**Pam: Well, I donno...if I let him out of my mind so you can poke him, he may run away and never come back...so I will have to tie hi up and deliver hi9m to you in one of those big wooden boxes, BUT MAKE SURE YOU GIVE HIM BACK!!! Or else all my ideas will be gone and the story will never be finished! Lol.**

**His hair thing, OMG! I HATE it when ppl say in their stories, 'His hair wasn't pulled up any more, it hung loosely down his face...' IT IS NOT DRACO IF HE DOESN'T HAVE HIS HAIR UP! I mean, that is the whole thing about him that I like, he is British, with bleach blond hair, and he is the bad guy...HOT!**

**It is fun to think up the little pet names, but I have a question for you! Do you think you could think up a tattoo for Draco? Cuz I am going to make Ginny give him one, I need to know where to put it, and what it should be, just no huge ones that take up his whole back or chest, ok? Lol, yes, Blaise is going to be around awhile, I am not sure what I am going to do with him yet, but he will have an important job somewhere along the line! Thanks for the super long review! Lol, l8er,**

**Ashen**

**Bigreader: What kind of answers would you like? Hmm? Give me the questions, and I will SEE is I can give you the answers!**

**CoupeLaFromage: Thanks!**

**Kittybro: lol, thanks! I AM updating!**

**FilidhNiamh: That is what every author wan'ts to hear! You made me feel so talented! Thank you so much!**

**Deepwell: Yup! That's why I like it!**

**Rach: OK, OK, OK! Lol, amused.**

**DramaQueen14: Thanks for the review!**

**Slytherin Queen: lol, thanks for the review!**

**_THIS CHAPTER IS DETICATED TO PAM, FOR LEAVING THE LONGEST REVIEW I HAVE EVER HAD!!!_**

**_[A/N] Ok ppl! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!_**

**_An Emerald Ring_**

**_Chapter 6: A Kitten with Cat's Eyes_**

Ginny lay on her stomach in the middle of her bed, she examined the emerald ring closely. There was something about it, something, different. She ran her fingers over the smooth green stone, the gold now warm with her body heat. She grinned at the little green emerald that stared up at her like an eye, and absently strung it on a thin golden chain she had gotten for Christmas the year before. It looked pretty, and mysterious around her neck, the little oval emerald glinting in the dim candlelight. It had to be well past midnight, and as the stone shone brighter, Ginny got sleepier, and was soon swimming through dreams of self-defence lessons with a lion...

**&&&&&&&**

"Ginny! What the hell did you do to your eyes?!"

"What are you talking about Ron?" Ginny asked groggily, stretching out her arms and yawning.

"Gin...I think you should look in the mirror." Ron said quietly, looking at her as if she had four heads. Ginny's heart jumped, when Ron got that tone of voice, something was wrong. She scrambled back up the stairs, into the girls dormitories, and almost crashed into the mirror on her dresser. She gasped.

Her eyes were no longer a brandy brown, they were a deep green, dark and beautiful, they were carefully out lined, as if with a fine tip marker, in black. But the sudden change in colour was not the part that scared Ginny; the part that scared her was her pupils, they were large at the moment, in the dimly lit room, but the top and bottoms of them came together in pointes, almost as if she had... _vertical _pupils...

This was very strange, and in made her spine shiver. She touched the skin under one eye gently, and examined the perfect green eyes, the perfect green _cat_ eyes. She had seen that colour green before...the ring. She looked down at her emerald ring; it glinted up at her mockingly.

"What did you do?" She asked the little ring. She sighed and picked up her wand, deciding that she would rather have black eyes than cat one; she muttered a quick spell that Hermione had taught her and watched as her eyes darkened, and became empty. She almost cried, she loved her brandy eyes, why did she have to do this to herself? What did the stupid little ring do to her? She shook her head and swallowed her tears. Crying would do nothing about it, she would go through her day and meet Malfoy for the defence lesson, maybe then stop in the library and see what she could find on evil emerald rings that turn your eyes into green kitty peepers. Some how, she didn't think her research would help her much though.

**_&&&&&&_**

Draco sat at the Slytherin table for the first time in a while; he hadn't seen the little scarlet lioness at any of the meals, he had passed her once in the halls, but being that Glacier Williamton was talking to him, he couldn't risk staring, but from the glimpse he did get, she seemed depressed, her shoulders were slumped, her head was down, and her walk was slow, something was wrong. Speaking of Williamton, the little rat head, Draco was going to kill him. He took it upon himself to inform Draco that he and his friends were not living up to the standards of the rulers of Slytherin. Draco gave him a good beating, little idiot, didn't know who he was talking to. His thoughts here pulled away from wanna be rulers, and was focused on Ginny as she walked into the Great hall, flanked by her friends, Zoe, and Luna. Zoe was in Gryffindor with Ginny, and Luna was in Rayvenclaw, but all three of them always sat at the Gryffindor table anyways. Luna was looking dreamily a head of her, white quills dangling from her ears. Zoe was patting Ginny sympathetically on the back, and his Kitten was staring at the floor again. He was watching Ginny silently when he felt other eyes on him, he turned and looked at Luna Lovegood, her pale eyes boring into his, she smiled knowingly at him and then said something to Ginny, who blushed furiously, something he had seen her do only once before. He was interrupted yet again, by Williamton.

"What do you want now, another beating?" Draco asked boredly, looking at his plate of mashed potatoes and roast beef.

"No, I was going to ask if you would like to join us in the tunnels tonight?" Draco knew what he meant by, _'Join the in the Tunnels,'_ he was one of the Slytherins who liked to take advantage of unsuspecting girls wandering the dungeons, it made him feel bigger than he was. Draco figured that slugging him right there would bring to much unwanted attention to himself, so he settled with,

"There are other, less juvenile matters I must attend to, so..._no_." Draco said standing up.

"What, are you afraid?"

"Of what? Hurting little girls who can't bring themselves to kill a fly on their wall? If that is what you are saying, then no, I just have better things to do than spend my evening, acting like an idiot, and surrounding myself with them." Already he had said more than he should have, so he stalked out of the hall, snapping his robes menacingly behind him, Williamton knew he wasn't to follow. He heard the Kitten follow him out, and as soon as he was out the doors, there was a screech.

_**"Draaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiicooooooooo!"**_ Pansy came running down the stairs and shot into his arms, clinging off his right one.

"What is it Pansy," He asked, hiding behind his tired front again, just as he knew Pansy was hiding behind her stupid one.

"Lets go down to your _roooooom!"_ She said, as if she were trying to be seductive.

"Alright Pansy, let's go..." Draco said rubbing his temples, he was getting head aches a lot now. As they turned for the dungeons, Pansy winked at Ginny, who stood quietly in the shadows, then became their silent shadow, following them to the Head Boy's room.

**&&&&&&**

_"Tourniquet,"_ Pansy mumbled, and slipped in, dragging Draco by the hand, Ginny slipped in after them.

The room was dark again, not but one candle was lit, but surprisingly, Ginny had no trouble finding her way around, it was as if she could see in the dark.

"Alright, my work here is done, later you two, I am going to bed." Pansy said, and slipped out a door Ginny had never noticed before.

"Where is Blaise?" Ginny asked, sitting on the bed, watching Draco as he slipped off his robes and leaned against the wall, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Patrolling."

"Patrolling?"

"Yes." Draco left no further explanation. "What's wrong?" He asked, her not looking at her. Not that it mattered; it was too dark for either of them to see. But Ginny could see him almost as well as in daylight, but it was as if she were looking through sunglasses, and a bright beach.

"Nothing." She said a little too quickly. She blinked hard to see if her vision would blur in the darkness like it should.

He turned around and started to walk towards her.

"You're lying." He said confidently. He always knew when someone was lying, but he wasn't as sure as he made himself sound, the Kitten could hide things so well from him without even realising it.

"N-no." Ginny said, looking at the floor, her right hand fiddling with the ring on the necklace, her left hand grabbing the comforters. Draco was right in front of her now.

"Oh, but you are, my little lion cub, you are lying through your teeth..." her cupped her face with his hands and lifted it to look at him. He frowned slightly at the sight of her black eyes.

"What did you do kitten?" he whispered, and if Ginny didn't know any better she would say he was angry. He was getting a head ach again, she was hiding something from him, and her black eyes were proof.

"Take it off." Malfoy said suddenly. Ginny blushed furiously.

_"What?"_

Malfoy almost smirked as he realised how she had interpreted his statement.

"The charm you've put on your eyes. Take it off."

"No."

"Kitten." He said warningly.

_'Stay in your place, kitten,'_

"Either you take it off or I will, and you won't like my way very much." Ginny sighed and looked deeper into his fierce silver gaze.

"Alright Malfoy..." She mumbled and muttered the counter charm. Her eye colour swirled around, then melted into the cat eyes she had hidden away.

"Kitten...what?"

"I don't know. I woke up, and they were suddenly green, and..and...vertical...I want my old eyes back!" A tear slid down her cheek, and then a tear fell out of the other eye, until she was full out crying, she kept the whimpering, the moaning, and the sniffing to a minimum. She didn't want to cry in front of Malfoy, but there was no stopping the tears that slid silently down her face. Draco examined her eyes, they looked rather human if you were just talking, or making eye contact, but if you looked close enough, you could tell that the pupils were vertical. They were not at all like Voldermort's, where he had slits for pupils, his Kitten's pupils were large, and roundish, the green colour also put a rather endearing affect to her red hair, which intrigued him even more. It wasn't until he herd her sniff quietly that he noticed se was crying. He suddenly felt awkward. He didn't know what to do with her now that she was crying. He never knew what to do with people when they were crying, except maybe taunt them to make them cry harder. But this wasn't just anybody he could hurt without a care, this was his Kitten.

"Kitten, don't cry," He said, forcing his voice out of the awkward croak it had become. He lifted his finger and swept away a tear with it. The tears suddenly stopped, and Draco felt immensely proud of himself, he had done _something_ right. She smiled up at him, and kissed his hand gently, then she hopped up off the bed, wiped away the remaining tears viciously, and then said cheerily as if nothing had happened,

"So, you gonna teach me to defend myself or what?"

**_[A/N] There ya go! That was a pretty good lengthed chapter! Did I say this yet???? I LOVE MY DRACO!!!!! I am not just saying that to be vain and pompous, I really do, I wish my boyfriend would be like that...looks dreamily into space, dreaming of the perfect guy So, next chapter is the defence lesson! Wheeeeee! I will take sudgestions on what should happen in the next chapter happily! I need all the help I can get! REVIEW Don't be an invisible reader!_**

**_Ashen_**

**_May the stars be with you always._**


	7. Guilt

**_Disclaimer: If I give you a cookie, can I say I own it??? Huh???_**

**_Pam: lol! This is my favourite of all the fics I have written, mostly cuz it is fun to write, the characters are so easy to create, but you can still mould them to be what they really are supposed to be...lost yet? Lol. You always write the longest reviews, so I figured, why not dedicate it to you? You make me smile most, so, the last chapter was all yours! You can have the Draco in that chapter if I can have the Draco in all the other chapters, you can poke him all you want! Lol, The truth about Ginny's eyes, now don't tell any 1, it is a secret! I knew the ring was going o be important, but I didn't know WHY yet, so, I had finished half of the chapter, before I went to go see 'Catwoman' with Hally Berry with one of my friends, needless to say, I was obsessed with the movie at the time, so I went to finish the chapter, and I was going to make Draco call Ginny 'Kitten' again, then I realised, Kitten...cat eyes! So, that helped me get over my obsession with Catwoman, and gave her wicked cool eyes that I want! I mean, to be able to see in the dark...how awesome is that? Plus, I want green eyes! I hate my eyes, they change colour every day, one day their grey, the next thir blue/green, then their hazel, then their brandy, then their silvery green with blue near the edges...IT DRIVES ME INSANE! So, she has cat eyes so she fits her nickname better._**

**_The line you put in ur review: He never knew what to do with people when they were crying, except maybe taunt them to make them cry harder._**

**_That was the best line of the whole friggin story! Cuz it is such a 'Draco' line, I mean, that is something JK Rowling's Draco would say, but then he goes and comforts her any ways, I started laughing when you put it in ur review, cuz I was so proud of that!!! Lol._**

**_I think I might actually use ur idea...you know, the room of requirement...hmmm... you'll just have to wait and see! I can't wait to read ur story! Hurry and get it out! I am going to leave you long happy reviews just like you do for me! But for now...Cheers!_**

**_Laina3: NOBODY IS HOTTER THAN TOM FELTON!!!! NEVER!!!!! Lol, I love the little 'Kitten' thing too, I wish all guys were as sweet and wise and mysterious and hot as him!!!!! Ya, I am a dreamer...of well! Thanks for the review and the compliments! They are greatly appreciated! Thanks!_**

**_Babykelyse: LOL, Don't we all! Thanks for the review!_**

**_Morgan Martin-Jordan: Well, of course, boys never WILL be like Draco, so we can just make Draco like Draco and pretent his is all the guys we know! I MAKE NO SENSE! Lol, That's why I like to write, cuz anything I want, I make happen, and nobody can say 'You can't do that!' Cuz I can, because it is my world of fiction! grins am I right? Or am I right?_**

**_CrazyFoxForever: YAY! I made you squeal! My first victory of today!_**

**_Bigreader: HEY! That happened to me too! You know, the bumpy guy bump into me thing...we can be invisible together! YAY!_**

**_lady of scarlet darkness: Thanks! I feel so good that I can make you smile! I wish my boyfriend called me Kitten!_**

**_Ilona Darkmoon: Thank you for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!_**

**_Slytherin Queen: Well, I was planning on having a Ron/Hermione relationship, because I can see that coming in the real books, but I am going to have interactions with the dream team and Draco's friends, to help them understand the relationship between Draco and Ginny...Hmm...actuall, I just had the most awesome idea cuz of you! Thanks! I will deticate the chapter to you when I write it, alright? Thanks again for the review!_**

**_Dark Angels: Thank you for reviewing! They are certainly welcome!_**

**_FilidhNiamh: That is such a great Idea! I would have never thought of that! It ties in with the story so well, Ginny being the Kitten, and Draco being the snake! How did you come up with that? It is so perfect! Purr-fect! Lol, You think I am talented? You make me feel like I am such a good writer! I am going to read your story soon! Thanks for the review and wonderful idea!_**

**_May the rain fall with you rather than against,_**

**_Ashen_**

**_BlondeChicky: Well, you see, the problem with making the chapters longer is, that every chapter, I end it with a closing paragraph, and the closing paragraph has to fit in with the thoughts and feelings of the characters, I don't plan the endings to my chapters, they just come when the time is right, but I will try to update more to make up for it! Thanks for the encouraging review! grins_**

**_duckiez143: Now, if I told you, that would ruin the story, wouldn't it? Lol, you'll have to read and find out!_**

**_[A/N] Hey! Well, I am staring at the white empty piece of digital paper right now, making last minute preparations to write a chapter that I hope will be full of D/G goodness! I honestly don't know how this is going to turn out, so I am going for the ride as much as you guys! Soooooo, enjoy!... I hope..._**

**_An Emerald Ring_**

**_Chapter Seven: Guilt_**

Ginny slipped into the dark room after Malfoy, not having any idea where they were, though it seemed familiar...then it hit her, she was in the Room of Requirement. As soon as the thought planted it's self into her mind, the dark room lit up, revealing the perfect place to take a defence class. The floor was a giant mattress, as were the walls, cushiony soft and bouncy, the light in the room seemed to come from cracks in-between the cushions wallpapering the walls, giving no chance of candle flames catching fire to the flammable fabric. In one of the corners was a shelf, it was the only part of the room that did not bounce when you touched it, and it was lined with styraphoam, so there was not way to hurt yourself on any sharp edges. On the shelf lay many weapons, a few that Ginny had seen before, and many that she had never even had the faintest idea existed. She grinned at Malfoy, and he almost grinned back, but it quickly changed to a smirk.

He tossed his robes into the corner, underneath the shelves, kicked off his shoes and socks, he was standing in front of her, on the thin matted floor in nothing but his pants. She blushed for a second and ditched her shoes and robes in the corner next to his, she wasn't wearing the standard school uniform under her robes as usual, and had almost gotten in trouble too, but she was wearing a respectable black tank top and little blue shorts that she had made herself from a skirt she had, had for years. She pulled her hair in a pony tail then collapsed cross-legged onto the floor, looking up at Malfoy expectantly, deliberately ignoring the fact that he was wearing no shirt and had a very attractive chest.

"So, what are we gonna do tonight?" She asked cheerily. Draco smirked at her.

"Well, do you know how to use and muggle weapons?"

"Why would I?" She asked, still smiling.

"Well, because, some one might do this:" He dropped down, almost on top of her for a split second, Ginny let out a little squeak of surprise, but he was already standing back up, only now, he had her wand in his hands. 

"Hey! She said, standing up and grabbing for her wand.

"Ah, Ah, Ah," Draco wagged his finger mockingly at her, dodging her easily.

"Be a good Kitten now, and maybe you will get some milk in your saucer," Ginny rose her eyebrow at him and then stuck out her tongue.

"What, cat got your tongue?" He teased again, and Ginny smirked much like he did.

"I don't think I am going to trust you with anything sharp yet, and you need to find where your own body limbs are, before you cam even hope to manoeuvre a knife or a whip, even a club. So, lets see if what you can do." Draco said, he had adopted a very commanding, business like tone of voice, and it was making Ginny very uncomfortable, he was like a rock, she couldn't see what he was thinking any more, but she could see him so clearly, she wondered if her eyes were bugging out of her head, the edges of his body ended so sharply and acutely, that it was as it her were attached to his surroundings, but still being pushed forwards three dimensionally, she could see every muscle line in his chest as it they had been chiselled with a knife, and if she concentrated very hard, she could count the long blond hairs on his head. With out warning, he lashed out at her, his fists clenched, and she ducked, just barely getting out of the way, she tried to throw him a punch, but he caught it easily and spun her towards him, and held her close.

It was over so fast, that Ginny had barely realised that she was in his arms, but soon, the adrenaline that had fired up so quickly, fell away, and she was deathly aware of the warmth radiating off his skin, she could hear his heart beat, feel his breath on her cheek, then suddenly, heard his voice in her ear.

"I win." He whispered, his voice husky, this scared her even more than the business like tone he had adopted earlier. She ducked out from his arms, swung her leg clumsily through his ankles, and he merely stumbled slightly before she was back on her feet, throwing a punch at him which he caught, then another, he caught it again, then he threw a punch, Ginny clenched her eyes shut, and waited for the head splitting pain that would come when his fist hit her face, but it never came. She opened her eyes, his fist was suspended an inch from her nose, his hand on her back to keep her from falling, she was breathing hard, perspiration beading on her brow, and he was looking at her in a calculating way, as if he was trying to see her soul...her thoughts.

"Keep your arm up." He said, and she nodded, but couldn't pull away. Her feet must have been glued to the mat; she wondered vaguely what kind of an idiot would leave glue on the floor for some one to step in. But she didn't look down to see if there really was glue on the floor, because her eyes were currently attached to cold silver grey ones, pools of enchantment, twin orbs of mystery, staring in her own, the fist held in front of her face unclenched and came to touch her cheek.

"Malfoy-" She whispered, trembling, not with fright, not with excitement, but with apprehension.

Suddenly, there was a change, on the far wall, a fireplace suddenly appeared, with a couch and a rather large bookcase, but the rest of the room remained a training room...and then the door opened, Hermione walked in rather stealthily, and closed the door with a silent 'click' behind her, but when she turned around, she had to clap her own hand over her mouth to keep from shouting out. Malfoy immediately let go of Ginny, threw her a withering glare, obviously acting out a scene, for he also had a playful smirk on his face that to any one but Ginny would look menacing.

"Get your filthy hands off me Weasel," He hissed, in the most Malfoyish way he could, Ginny was so surprised to hear him use his old voice that she almost forgot to respond. She hadn't heard him talk like that since the beginning of her fourth year.

"Watch it Malfoy, or some one may turn you into a ferret!" Ginny spat, and suddenly, she felt her wand back in her pocket. Malfoy slipped into his robes, glared at both Ginny and Hermione, and slipped out of the room of requirement.

"What was _that_ all about?" Hermione asked, a wistful looking Ginny. Ginny sighed, pulled on her robes and made her way back to her common room. Ignoring the suspiciouse look Hermione gave her.

**_&&&&_**

Morning came so swiftly, that Draco thought he might have missed a few hours, but was sure he hadn't. He felt horrible about taunting his Kitten, and was disgusted with himself for calling her Weasel. But the last thing he needed was the golden trio learning that he was not the rotten little rat everyone thought he was, and he trusted Kitten to keep up his cover for him, but he couldn't ignore the strange strangling feeling around his heart. It was a very different experience, and when he explained it to Blaise, he had laughed and told Draco that he was feeling guilty. _Guilty_? Was it possible for a Malfoy to feel _guilty_? Now there was a new thing to ponder over, and he decided to skip breakfast and wander his guilt off. He was walking down the empty second floor corridor and past an empty class room when he suddenly smelt the familiar scent of raspberries and cream, he knew his Kitten was in there and decided to go in and apologise. He walked into the classroom, but stopped dead as he noticed that in the centre of the brightly lit room three girls were standing. One with pale, whitish blond hair hanging loosely down her back, the other with black hair pulled up in mess buns on each side of her head, pieces of silky hair falling out, some braided, some twisted, and others just left straight, and when the light hit the girl's hair at the right angle, it shone blue. The third girl had long auburn hair in a ponytail, and Draco knew that was his Kitten. She turned and grinned at him suddenly.

"Hey Malfoy!" She said. Draco just nodded, suddenly very aware of the black haired girl's glaring blue eyes.

"Malfoy, I wan't you to meet my friends, Zoe Macramé, and Luna Lovegood." She said, indicating to her two friends.

Zoe immediately put out her hand and Draco shook it respectfully, only to have his fingers crushed.

"Hello, I don't like you." She said, and dropped his hand as if it burned her. Then cleverly ignored him. Draco suddenly decided he liked Zoe; he liked her attitude, so he smirked approvingly at her and answered,

"I look forwards to insulting you," He sneered, Zoe looked at him and bared her teeth in what a very dense person might mistake for a smile.

"I'm sure we will be sharing insults in the near future then," She hissed, and shoved her hands in her pockets glaring at him. Draco wanted to reply, but Luna interrupted.

"You have the hands of a musician." She said rather vaguely, and shook his hand limply. Draco shoved his curiosity behind a tired face and politely said,

"Sure...thanks." He admitted, if only to himself, that Ginny's friends were weird, but very fascinating.

"Oh, that is nothing to be proud of. Hands of an artist are so much more admirable." Luna said, obviously forgetting that most musicians were considered artists. Draco was about to point this out, when he heard an unmistakable;

"Ginny!" float down the hall, the voice being a male one. Ginny sighed, grabbed Luna by the hand and dashed out the door, looking back at Malfoy and grinning a quick good-bye.

Zoe stayed where she was, and waited until the door was closed to talk. Draco could read her like a book. Her she was standing tall, her head held high, her arms crossed over her chest, and most of her weight being held on the leg closest to the door. To Draco, this meant she was defensive, determined, dominant...and there was no way in hell he was going to worm his way out of talking to her.

"Ok, here's the deal Ferret." She said, and Draco knew this was not the time to start a fight. "I have already told you, I don't like you, but for some reason, Ginny does...Malfoy, if you hurt her...if you lay a _finger_ on her, if you break her heart..."

Draco put his hand on her shoulder, as her eyes glazed over with tears that he knew she would never shed.

"I would never hurt your friend Macramé, I lo-_like_ her too much." Draco suddenly almost collapsed at the confession he had almost made to not only Zoe, but to himself.

Zoe shook off his hand, stood up straighter and looked him in the eyes, chaining him into silence.

"I hope not, for more your sake than Ginny's, because, if you hurt her, I will hurt _you_, and you won't like it." She then strode out the door, and Draco suddenly realised what he ahd gotten himself into...and the worst part was, he didn't want to get himself out.

**_[A/N] Ok, the defence lesson was kind of a bust, but I knew it would be before I even wrote it, but it will be important for later chapters, the main focus on this chapter was Draco meeting Ginny's friend, and as you can see, Zoe is a very good friend, and she doesn't exactically trust Draco, but she trusts Ginny enough to make her own decisions, and just gave Draco a fair warning. The next chapter will have less Draco/Ginny interactions, and more Ginny/trio crap, including the slightly overprotective Ron, and a remorseful Harry, wich will lead to chapter nine...the chapter after the next chapet...I am VERY excited to write chapter nine! This chapter I think will be rather dull to read, and rath out of line with the story so far, but it will be important to the rest of the story...also, I am not very happy with my Draco, he was not very riddely! Oh well, maybe later. Well, I REALLY, REALLY need advice on the next defence lesson chapter, wich will come eventually, but see, I don't have any clue what to do with them in these chapters and need help...HELP ME!!!! Please leave a pretty review! And thanks for reading._**

**_May the stars be with you always,_**

**_Ashen_**


	8. Plans and Humpfalumpathuses

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nobody...well, I own Zoe Macramé, but that's it!**

**Pam: Hey! Well, I plan on reading your story when I have the time! I am excited to read it! But of course, pent up passion is the hottest; so, I guess that works for anticipation to.**

**I'm glad you like Zoe! She is a new creation for me, usually the made up characters I put into my fiction are from other stories that I write for fun, but Zoe, I made her up especially for this fic, and I rather like how she turned out. Well, I'll tell you a secret, that no one but me knows!!! In chapter nine, Harry and Pansy are going to run into each other, it is going to prove to be a very interesting chapter! Well, For you, I would normally leave a longer shout out, but I don't know wht else to put, so, until next time!**

**Ashen**

**DreamGurl-de-Draco: I love that you gave me the reasons as to why you love my story! It was a great review, and I look forwards to receiving more from you! Enjoy this next chapter!**

**Dark Angels: I am sending you an e-mail instead, ok?**

**Kittybro: Thanks for reviewing!**

**Tom Felton's Bitch: Thanks for the support! Enjoy the next chapter!**

**FilidhNiamh: Thank you for that little tid bit about the run on sentence! I am going to have to fix that when I get the chance, see, my last chapter wasn't one of my best edited ones, I hate to say that it was rather rushed, I was just so excited to move on to other chapters that I left that one unfairly bland. I am so happy that you like my Draco! He is so muchg fun to write! And I can't wait to write this next chapter, most of it will be taking place in the Gryffindor common room because we don't get to see how Ginny interacts with her friends and fellow Gryffindors. So, enjoy the next chapter! And thank you for the review!**

**May the Stars be with you always,**

**Ashen**

**Bigreader: lol, I UPDATED!!!**

**BlondeChicky: You luv my story? Oh, you just made my day! Also, the whole hugging the computer thing...I know just what you mean, I usually read fanfics at the library for unknown reason, and once I read this chapter to, 'The Ultimatum' Witch by the way, is like...the best story EVER! Well, it was upsetting cuz Ginny was pissed off at Draco, and so I left the library, hugged the first guy who walked in, (who just so happened to be in my science class, we are very good friends now cuz of that) and said, "No! IT'S NOT FAIR!" then ran out, leaving him very confused behind. It was actually pretty funny, and he thinks I am insane...but luvs me any ways! So, don't worry about being insane, cuz you're not the only one! We can be nutters together!**

**Slytherin Queen: actually, the next chapter is the one that shall be dedicated to you, so look out for it! Thanks for the encouraging review! And, there is not much Ron/Hermione yet, but it will be comeing up...eventually, and a Ron Hermione relationship, I find it more of a cute fluffy relationship than a seriouse passionet one, which Draco and Ginny's is bound to be! Again, thanks for the review! I look forwards to more!**

**gin rose raposo1: Well, here I am, writing more! Enjoy!**

**Laina3: Well, good luck with orientation! Don't be nervous! I am sure High School will be a blast!**

**Morgan Martin-Jordan: Aww! You've already started school? looks sorry for you . I don't have to start for another three weeks! Good luck with your homework!**

**GoldenFawkes: I'm updating! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Courtney: Alright, I'll e-mail you...just I don't know what to write!**

**Orlando's Dancer: puts her hand out expectantly Where's my cookie?**

**_[A/N] Well, there is absolutely no Draco what so ever in this chapter, it is more of a filler chapter. but I hope you enjoy it just the same, also, tell me what you think of how I portray Zoe and Luna, I love Zoe, but I don't know if i am doing a good job on Luna...tell me what you think!_**

**_Chapter eight: Plans, and Humpfalumpathuses_**

Ginny tramped into the common room rather deflated after dinner. She hadn't had the best day, it had started well, waking up happy, not getting hit by Peeves when he was spitting ink pellets at the students, but her luck had diminished the second she dragged Luna out of the empty class room to meet her flustered brother and leaving Zoe behind with Malfoy. She wouldn't tell Ginny what she had done to him, and Ginny just hoped he was still alive. After that she had lost five points for loitering, seven points for being late for Flitwick's class, and had received a detention from Snape for flicking frog's eyes at the black bored. She had been unfairly punished, as she had already used all her frogeyes in the potion, and it was the kid behind her doing the flicking. Her detention had been to scrub out all of the old cauldrons in the dungeons, and that was not the most exciting job in the world. Tired, angry, miserable, and aching, Ginny plopped down onto the huge window seat that was basically reserved for her, Zoe, and Luna. Luna spent most of her time in the Gryffindor common room, and some times even slept over in the Gryffindor dormitories.

"How was detention?" Zoe asked, looking up from her Transfiguration book for a moment as she sat own. Ginny raised her blood shot eyes to her friend and gave her one good long stare.

"How do you think?" She asked sarcastically, Luna answered.

"Judging by the fungi growing on the knee of your robes, the state of your hair, you bleeding right hand, and swollen eyes, I would say it went rather well compared to some of the other detentions he could have given you." Ginny decided there were to many witnesses to strangle Luna to death and settled with resting her hot face on the cool window. She sighed, enjoying the effect the cold glass had on her, and she felt the heat melt away, just as she heard the portrait squeak open, by force of habit she turned to see who it was, it was the golden trio. Hermione was talking in hushed tones to Harry, who threw a suspicious glance at Ginny, and then turned back to what Hermione was saying, Ron's face was getting redder by the second, and Ginny chose that moment to drag her three friends up to the fifth year girl's dormitories, where Ron couldn't eat them.

"What's the rush?" Zoe asked, mildly curious as she sat on her bed, Indian style.

"'Member how I told you about defence lessons with Malfoy, how Hermione walked in on us?"

"When you were about to snog?" Zoe asked with a grin, knowing this would piss Ginny off to no end.

"We were _not_ about to snog! We...we...were..."

"Snogging!" Zoe laughed.

"_Zoe_!" Ginny shrieked, she threw a pillow at her, which Zoe easily deflected. The sun was sinking behind the trees and the room was getting dark, Luna pulled her wand off her ear and mumbled a little charm and all the candles lit themselves. Ginny watched amused as Luna tucked her wand behind her ear again.

"Why do you keep your wand behind you ear?" Ginny asked, every time she asked this the answer changed.

"It is a proven fact that Humpfalumpathuses are attracted to witches that keep their wands near their heads, and every one knows that a Humpfalumpathus is a very lucky creature, if it lets a witch see it, she will have good luck for the rest of forever."

Zoe nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Oh yes, and Billywig's aren't an important ingredient in Fizzing Whizzbees."

"That's ridicules! Mokamar, the god of Billywig's would never allow it!" Luna cried indignantly.

Zoe grinned, "Next time you have one, read the wrapper."

_**"Ginevra Molly Weasely!"**_ She heard Ron scream up the stairs.

Ginny's eyes widened.

Zoe got up and walked to the door calmly.

"_Shut up_ you great goon! She's sleeping! You'll wake her up!"

"Like hell she's sleeping! I want to know why she was practically snogging that rat!"

"We don't know what you're talking about!" Zoe called back down and slammed the door shut. "Alright, we are going to have to come up with a cover story." Zoe said, and snuggled back down on her bed, hugging one of her pillows, Ginny sat on a girl named Miranda's bed, as Luna was currently reading the Quibbler on hers. Luna promptly put down her Quibbler and looked at them both expectantly.

"So, what is it?" She asked.

"Umm..."

"I have a great one!" Luna said. Ginny was not looking forwards to hearing it, as it would probably include hunting for some made up creature like a Pumphalups or something.

"You could say that you always study in the Room of Requirement, and when you went in, Malfoy was kick boxing, and he chose to harass you, and stuff, and Hermione just walked in at a bad time." Zoe pulled out a little note pad from under her pillow and pretended to start writing in it, she said out loud,

"October seventh, Luna actually said something that made sense."

"Luna! That's awesome! I even had my books with me because I had forgotten to drop them off!" Ginny was now pacing, and talking to herself. "This is perfect, there is no flaw in the plan, because when Hermione came in, she had made the perfect study area appear, she doesn't know it wasn't there before she came in...and the training half..." Ginny was now talking more to herself than any one else, fiddling with the emerald ring around her neck. She grinned manically.

"It's perfect! She said, and hugged Luna around the middle.

"Your welcome." Luna said, and pulled her Quibbler back up and began to read again. Zoe frowned at Ginny, who still had a tight grip on the ring around her neck.

"What's that?" She asked curiously. Pointing to the thick golden ring around her neck. Ginny held it up for Zoe to see, and the Emerald glinted in the candle light, as if showing off to Zoe how expensive it looked. Zoe ran her finger over the egg shaped emerald embedded in the golden band, she shifted her gaze from the ring to Ginny's eyes, then back to the ring again.

"The emerald is the exact same colour as your eyes Gin..." She said in awe. "They are an even deeper green than Harry's..." The ring glinted off from the light again, apparently pleased with it's self for giving Ginny such beautiful eyes. Ginny scowled down at it and abruptly tucked it into her shirt.

"I still miss my old eyes..."

"Yea...but I bet you can see in the dark with those ones, their kind of cat like if you look at them closely." Zoe said, then Ginny remembered talking to Draco in his dark room...remembered how clearly she could see him, even if there was just one small candle lit. She realised why now, because she could see in the dark. Right that second, she decided she liked her new eyes, even if they were a little strange.

**_[A/N] Ok, this chapter was a little short, but that is ok, cuz I really want to do the next chapter, if you are all really good and give me 20 reviews you will get your next chapter and maybe one after...and chapter 10 will have some D/G action, I promise!!!!! laughs Manically and leaves to wait for reviews_**

**_SNEAKY PEAKY HAHAHA:_**

_Harry couldn't stand it any more, he kicked back his covers and started to get dressed, ignoring Ron as he mumbled something about killing Malfoy in his sleep. Once he was dressed he slipped on his invisibility cloak and crept to his favourite balcony just off the third floor corridor. The night was aging, and the sky was dark, it was around the time when he and Hermione hand watched Sirius fly away on buck beak in their third year. Oh, how he missed Sirius..._

_"The night is beautiful..." Harry spun around, and to his surprise, Pansy Parkinson was leaning against the railing next to him, looking up at the moon._

**_HAHAHAHAHAHAHA_**

**Sorry...that was a very long sneak peak, but, you get the picture.**

**So, until I get all twenty reviews...**

**L8er,**

**Ashen,**

**May the stars be with you always.**


	9. AUTHOR ALERT

A/N OMG! I am so sorry it is taking me forever. I got grounded, ur lucky ur even hearing from me now, my parents wanted to keep me grounded till febuary, but out of the goodness of their hearts they let me off early....yeah, so, you can expect an update soon! And by soon, I mean, in the next few days. I am so excited to start writing again!


	10. Moonlit Talks

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**MoonlightPrincess: Thanks!**

**Slytherin Queen: Thanks! I don't want my Ron to be...um...TOO overprotective, if you know what I mean, he has more important things to worry about that his sister hanging out with his enemy...you know, death, darkness, Voldemort...that kind of thing, but he does care enough to give her a hard time, and only cuz he loves her, and doesn't want her to get hurt. Also, this is ur chappie!!! I hope you enjoy!**

**Kayla-Weasley44: Thanks for reviewing!**

**Morgan Martin-Jordan: lol, no, I don't think Harry will be making out with Pansy in THIS chapter, I am really not sure as to what happens in this chapter, I am excited to write it though, but then after this, I am not sure what is going to happen, probably more G/D goodyness! Also, ONE cute guy...in ur WHOLE highschool...I feel for you...pats ur back sympathetically**

**DreamGurl-de-Draco: Ur review made me laugh, it is true! What would we do with out a stupid Ron? Lol, thanks.**

**Orlando's Dancer: Well, I am hangin' just as much as you, I have yet to write this chapter and I don't know what's going to happen yet, all I know, is Pansy is going to make Harry look at Draco and Ginny's relations in a new light...I hope...I do not even know if there will be any D/G action in this chapter, there defiantly will be in the next one...but I'm not sure yet about this one...sooo...get those cookies ready! Here comes the next chapter!**

**gin rose raposo1: Argh...it is so true...kind of like that A that every one wants you to get, but are to lazy to work for it, then get a C instead...some times I wish life were easier. Thanks for reviewing, and saying my story is one of the best!**

**Bigreader: I miss being anti-social and not being liked by any guys! WHAAA! I have recently discovered that a guy a year older than me likes me...in the romantic way...cringes I am anti-social for a reason!!! I am not good with guys! Heeelp!But, here I am, writing romance stories...I am very, very strange...**

**pamie884: Yea? You liked it? You know how many times I had to edit that stupid chapter? At first it seemed so forced and very robotic like, that is why I like this story best of all my other stories, it flows out so smoothly, there are hardly any lumps to work out! I like Zoe too! She is my own creation, made up especially for this story! YAY! And I am glad I am doing Luna well, I hate Luna's that act very normal and brisk and stuff...you know? Thanks for the long review! It was appreciated!**

**Tom Felton's One and Only: probably in a one of the later chapters, she normally keeps the ring tucked in her shirt, and Darco has no reason to be looking through her shirt...yet...hehehe!**

**Marchwarden's Blue Eyed S: I'm looking forwards to ur pic of her! I can't wait to see it!**

**Someoneofelsewhere: Uh huh, that is why I said, "She spends most of her time in the Gryffindor common room, and even sleeps over some times" she just hangs out there with Zoe and Ginny.**

**GoldenFawkes: Was that a 'hint, hint, nudge, nudge' review, saying...PUT DRACO IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! Huh? Was it? Well, read on and see if he is in this chapter!**

**FilidhNiamh: lol, don't worry, the reviews are coming in fast, yes, my last chapter was short, but OH WELL, what can one do? This one should be longer, and I am not yet sure if our beloved Draco will be in this chapter...he just might...well, there ya go! Review more often if you only review every three! Lol, I promise, the chapters will come out faster!**

**May the stars be with you always,**

**Ashen**

**meghan lolhaaaaaa: YOU RETARD! Lol, now I will have to put up with that review every time I go into my review section! Argh...lol**

**mell8: YAY! I am so glad you like it!**

**BlondeChicky: lol, no, you are not alone in the hugging thing, except I hug random ppl instead of computers...which is maybe a bit weirder...I mean, what if it was like a five year old and he ran away screaming? Ugh...I hate kids...they don't have off buttons. Lol, I am so glad you like Luna, she is hard to do because it is hard to TRY and be random, normall randomness just comes naturally, but when you write Luna, you have to MAKE something random come out f her mouth, or don't make her speak at all...tahtnks for the great review! Here is your next chapter!**

**Aubryawna: Sorry, you are like...the second reviewer! But, thanks for the review any ways!**

**LuSa: you are lucky number 20! Now I can Update!**

**_THIS CHAPTER IS DETICATED TO SLYTHERIN QUEEN, FOR GIVING ME THE IDEA!_**

**_Chapter nine: Moonlit Talks_**

Harry lay in bed, his mind was moving horribly slow...memories of Sirius drifted across his mind as if they had all night to burn themselves into his brain, but he didn't want to remember, he didn't want to pretend any more. Harry couldn't stand it any more, he kicked back his covers and started to get dressed, ignoring Ron as he mumbled something about killing Malfoy in his sleep. Once he was dressed he slipped on his invisibility cloak and crept to his favourite balcony just off the third floor corridor. The night was aging, and the sky was dark, it was around the time when he and Hermione hand watched Sirius fly away on buck beak in their third year. Oh, how he missed Sirius...

"The night is beautiful..." Harry spun around, and to his surprise, Pansy Parkinson was leaning against the railing next to him, looking up at the moon.

"Pansy?" Was all he could say...he was dumb struck, he was looking at someone who was unmistakably the Pansy Parkinson he had known and come to hate so much, but there were little crucial mistakes in her appearance. Never in his life had Harry seen Pansy Parkinson wear something that he would not be able to imagine on a hooker. She was wearing a silk black blouse with a very respectable neckline, the sleeves flowing down past the tips of her fingers, she was wearing dark blue low jeans with a copper jean chain attached to the belt loops, a broken heart hanging off the chain. Her hair, was very brown looking in the night, when in the day, her hair seemed a horribly bright blond colour, her voice was even different, when he had come to be used to the snivelling, high pitched, and extremely annoying Pansy, this night time Pansy had a soft flowing voice that sounded like a trickling stream...but you knew it would lead you to a swamp, where you would get stuck in the thick waters and maybe even drown, but yet, you follow the sound of the stream because it is so dangerously...beautiful. And her eyes, as black as the sky that held up the twinkling stars. But there was still her pale complexion, the horrible pug nose, her smirking mouth, and her black leather boots. Harry had never seen Pansy when she was not wearing her black leather boots. Pansy shifted her gaze from the stars and straight onto his face, he felt himself unconsciously gulp.

"Yes?" She asked, waiting for the explanation for the use of her name.

"You...look..." Harry didn't know what he was doing, he suddenly realised that he was talking to a Slytherin, but his feet decided they were very comfortable where they were and refused to move him any where.

"Different? Yes...well, not many people have seen me like this. Aren't you lucky? Seeing such a rare sight..." She smirked at him and turned to the stars again.

"Not many people?" Harry asked, not knowing what else to say, his poor brain was very confused, just three days ago he had batted off her burning insults painfully, and now, she was talking to him like a normal human being...if you could call what she was doing talking...it was more like confusing him.

"Oh, well, Draco has seen me like this, so has Blaise...oh yes, and also little Ginevra Weasely..." She trailed off and examined one of her perfect nails, picked off a fleck of dirt, and then looked to the stars again. Harry was flabbergasted.

"Ginny!?"

"Yes, I do believe you and Ron and Hermione call her that...Draco calls her Kitten."

"Draco? Malfoy KNOWS her? Hey- you just called my friends by their first names!" Harry suddenly realised, for a split second, all thoughts of Sirius left his mind, he was too stunned for words.

Pansy just blinked rather exaggeratedly and nodded, "Yes, I suppose I did."

Harry was still trying to find his voice.

"Let me tell you a story Harry. I do beg that you will not interrupt?" Harry still couldn't talk. So Pansy smiled at him.

"Alright, listen then..." And so she told him the truth, about how the tunnels were dangerous, about how Draco had saved Ginny, about how she Draco, and Blaise, were the only ones in Slytherin who weren't under the control of Voldemort, about how they couldn't be themselves with out being discovered. When she finished, she had tears welled up in her eyes.

"The night is beautiful, and the stars a strong, but I am neither." Pansy said at last, ending her speech. Harry knew he had to say something, so he forced himself out of speechless contemplation and concentrated on the strange girl next to him, holding tears that would one-day fall, but he knew they would not fall today.

"Pansy, I don't know if I believe you, all I know, is that I want to..." He smiled solemnly to himself. "But...I also want to die and be free of this horrible life...I want to see Sirius again...I want to see my family...all the people that I was closest to, are dead...so now, I want to be dead...I want to be free."

"What about Ron and Hermione? They are not dead." Pansy pointed out.

"Ah, but I will lead them to their deaths, and many others, there are many people between Voldemort and I, and Voldemort will not think twice about killing them all."

Pansy had winced at the sound of Voldemorts name, just ever so slightly though, and she stiffened her spine determinedly and looked him straight in the eye.

"Perhaps you simply need someone to be there for you, maybe that will help you battle against V-v-voldemort-t..." She forced his name out of her mouth. Harry grinned at her.

"Maybe." He said.

"Draco, Blaise and I would like to help." Pansy whispered, she would not let her eyes drift away from his solid strong green ones. They were safe, and she knew they would not break...like almost every thing else in her life had.

Harry shrugged. "We could use it." He said welcomingly. He suddenly decided he liked Pansy, and he would never be rude to her again.

"Don't be too hard on Ginevra...she is just following what her heart says...and I am sure, if we all followed our hearts as surely as she does...we would not be coming towards a war about now." and before Harry could reply, she walked away. He rushed after her, but she was gone already...he left his balcony and went back to the Gryffindor common room.

'Don't be to hard on Ginevra...' Harry was now torn between what he thought was right, and what he knew his friends would think is right...but he knew, that Pansy was not lying...Harry knew when someone was lying...yes...and as he fell a sleep he made a decision he knew he would forget in the morning, he decided that Draco and Ginny would make a very nice couple. Then he realised a moment to late, that he had used Malfoy's first name in his thoughts...but by now, he was asleep, and could not make a coherent thought.

**_A/N So, no Draco in this chapter either, but we might have won Harry's approval on the whole relationship. L8er,_**

**_May the stars be with you always,_**

**_Ashen_**


	11. Dinner with the Kitten

**_Disclaimer: I don't own nofink._**

**_A/N Once again, I am soooo soooo sooooo sorry for taking so long. I was grounded, I am just happy to be back! So, here it goes! Also, I don't realy have many reviews from the last chapter I posted, but, I am so proud of this chapter that I want to post it now._**

**_Dracosbaby7: Thank you very much for the wonderful review! Of all the fanfics I have written, this is my favourite. I am glad you like my portrayal of the characters, I work hard on them to get their personalities right!_**

**_MissyNoGrace: I am so glad that you like my story! I am so proud of it! Your reviews are always welcom, and I hope you will review again! I though him calling her kitten was a nice touch._**

**_Bigreader: I, too am against guys at the moment…except maybe Draco . Damn men…I have had this thing for this once guy for THREE years…and all of the sudden, I am nothing more than a bug under his foot…I swear…this kid is pissing me off…one day he is gonna get a good slug across the face, delivered by yours truly…on a slightly happier note…ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**

**_DarkFaerieyMagick: Love the new pen name! I was hopping you would review! Unfortunatly, the thing I did to get grounded for so long is too horrible to be spoken of, so I will not be able to shre it with you…otherwise, I would, trust me! Wait till you read this completely pointless chapter! I am so proud of it!_**

**_Chapter Ten: Late Dinner with a Kitten_**

Draco's ears pricked when he heard Pansy's stride near. He sighed in relief and closed his eyes again. He was currently lying on his back, sprawled gracefully across his bed. He had a throbbing headache that he couldn't get rid of. Pansy was good at getting rid of headaches. Pansy slipped into the room and smiled softly at Draco, his eyes closed, he could not see her, but he knew her well enough that she would be amused by his lazing about.

"Tired Draco?" She asked, her voice light. Draco unconsciously examined her tone…it seemed, cheerful, and triumphant even.

"No." He said. He rubbed his temples again, squeezing his eyes together harder. He knew Pansy was smiling again, and a moment later, there was a cool breeze and his headache was gone.

"Thanks." He said, opening his eyes and sitting up. He looked at the clock, it was four thirty, he was planning on patrolling soon, so he pulled on a white shirt and quickly buttoned it up, glancing up at Pansy, who had made herself comfortable in one of the chairs. She was idly twirling her wand in-between her fingers and watching it intently, apparently deep in though. By the way her lips were curled up in a smile, and how her fingers kept running themselves through her hair, Draco could tell she was thinking about a guy. But by the way her legs were crossed and her foot was tapping impatiently, he knew he was not welcome to ask what she was thinking about. He shrugged. He was in a good mood and had no desire to make Pansy's apparent good mood disappear. So, he simply slipped on his robes, pocketed his wand, and slipped away into the shadows of the dungeons.

It was getting late and the night had been a slow one. Draco decided it would be fine to leave for a while and get something to eat. He was getting hungry. He walked slowly in the general direction of the kitchens, being careful to stay in the shadows. His footsteps so soft they were almost impossible to hear. He gently tickled the pear in the portrait and walked into the kitchens. Ginny was sitting cross legged on one of the counters, her back against the wall, as she munched down happily on a plump red apple. He smirked at her and sighed loudly.

"Could you help me miss? Everywhere I go, I seem to cross paths with this fiery feral woman. She just won't leave me alone…" He drawled, his voice playful. Ginny almost fell forwards off the counter. He had startled her, as she had not heard him come in.

"Damn you Malfoy! You scared the crap out of me!" She growled at him, before, settling herself back on the counter.

"That, my Kitten, was the whole idea." He smirked at her and asked a near by house elf if there were any leftovers from dinner. The little elf scurried away, eager to please, and came back quickly with a pretty gold plate arranged neatly with prime rib, mashed potatoes and green beans. Draco leaned casually against the counter facing Ginny, and began to eat his dinner.

"What are you doing up so late?" Ginny asked him, then taking a bite from her apple.

"Patrolling." Was his unenthusiastic answer.

"Patrolling?"

"Yes." Draco said, again not elaborating. Ginny grinned at him, taking the hint.

"You going home for Christmas?" She asked, trying to keep the mood light, but Draco suddenly darkened.

"Unfortunately." Was his snapping reply. It was not until he looked up at Ginny with piercing grey eyes did he realise that he had frightened her. He put down his fork and sighed.

"I'm sorry Kitten." He mumbled, he regretted snapping at her, but he had gotten her angry with him, and he would have to deal with the consequences.

"Your sorry. Yeah, well so am I Draco. I don't know what I did wrong, for you to snap at me like that." She snarled. Draco raised his eyebrow at her, and her stomach rolled over, making her breath catch in her throat.

"I-" She started to say. He was walking towards her now, and amused, dangerous sort of smirk on is face.

"You what?" He asked, almost letting himself smile, but he held it back. Ginny tried to summon up her anger, but she just couldn't, he was just too…_sexy_.

"I…uhh…"

"That's what I thought." He said, his voice quiet, he was thoroughly enjoying himself, he continued to walk towards her, and she pressed herself back against the wall, until his face was inches from hers.

"Don't I get an apology?" He whispered, purposely invading her personal space, he could feel her heart beating, he was so close. Because she was sitting on the counter, her head was level with his, he moved even closer, letting his lips stay ever so tantalizingly out of reach. He knew she wanted to kiss him. Hell, did he ever want to kiss her. But he knew he wouldn't, he knew_she_ wouldn't. It just wasn't right.

"Draco…" She whispered, when she said his name, it made his heart beat faster, and he struggled not to kiss her pretty lips. He smirked again, kissed her on the forehead, and left. Ginny's spine tingled as he left, her heart struggling to go back to normal.

**_A/N This was more of a filler chapter to get me back into shape. I'm pretty please with how it turned out though…review or you will be attacked by bloodthirsty chickens! I swear it!_**


	12. Late Night Swim

**Disclaimer: All right, I am sick of writing these; this disclaimer applies to all chapters from here on. I, Ashen, don not own Harry Potter, or any other of JK Rowling's wonderful characters. YOU DON'T HAVE TO RUB IT IN!!!!**

**GoldenFawkes: It's okay, Draco will be around more. No worries! But I am afraid, I do not find him very mysterious in this chapter...it is okay, he will redeem himself later.**

**Holly Mariano: I hate it when Draco's are OOC...unless for a good reason. So, I tried my best to let my readers no he was not just randomly..."nice" he DOES have a good reason to be! : )**

**Ginny13: One UPDATE! Coming right up!**

**Ami-ImaTomLOVER:Lol, yes, well, your FRIGGIN' review FRIGGIN' made my FRIGGIN' day! Lol, thanks for the encouragement!**

**Annabeave: Awww! You missed me? I am so flattered! Well, another chapter!**

**pamie884: Yes, I know how horrible those twitches of Draco loss can be...I get them a lot. So, I put extra Darco in the last chappie! And of course, there will be Draco in this chapter too! Sorry I couldn't write before, those groundings can be so stifling...**

**Orlando's Dancer: A WHOLE box???? WOW! THANKIES! digs in enthusiastically What? Oh, I should be writing the story? Not stuffing my face? Aww...alrighty then puts cookie box aside rather disappointedly and gets to writing thanks!**

**Bigreader: Grins evily sure...I can send the chickens after you! opens the door to the chicken coop and watches the chickens chase you Enjoy!**

**Mars18: Yes, tiss true! You have been here since the beginning! And I am ever so grateful, thank you!**

**MissyNoGrace: You are a hopless romantic? ME TOO! Though, you would never guess if you knew me personally...my friends think I am cold...maybe I am...maybe that is why I like writing Draco so much...but I try to be warm and fuzzy on fanfiction! Am I doing a good job?**

**Dracosbaby7: I was so proud of my Draco in that chapter! He controlled himself very well, I hate stories where he just throws all consideration aside and just kisses her...the real Draco would never do that...nope.**

**LoyalRose: I read your story! It was GREAT! I just cant wait for you to update! So hurry it up! Thanks for the great review! As always, your review was one of the best I ever get. I don't want you to mistake this as being pompous, but I love how you compliment my characters. I know that I didn't make up Harry, Ginny, or Draco, or any other of the characters, but when I write with them, I feel so close to them. As if I know them in reality, so when you compliment how real they seem, it makes me all the more proud of them. Also, your reviews always make me smile, the kind of smile you get when the rain is drenching you and you feel all your troubles slip away, when the sweet elixir of the raindrops seem to make life perfect! So thanks! And keep reviewing!**

**Ashen**

**May the stars be with you always...**

**DarkFaerieyMagick: YAY! I was about to update again with out ur review! Just wait, I have a whole load of Giddy Girly chapters in my head just waiting to be written...but we have to get there one chapter at a time...so, just cuz you sent such a nice review, I will restrain my chickens. Evil chickens look disappointed and slouch away Well, I hope you enjoy this next chappie!**

**BlondeChicky: feels special I rocked your socks off? Wow...I feel so important! I really hoped people would warm up to the Pansy/Harry interaction...and so far they have! Thanks for your support!**

**A/N Can you tell I am excited to be back? I just can't stop writing! Thanks to all of you who have reviewed! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! I assure you, the more reviews I get, the faster I update!**

**Ashen**

**_Chapter 11: Late Night Swim_**

Ginny paced angrily around the Gryffindor Common Room. It was so late that it was nearly empty, all except for the trio, who for the last twenty minutes were throwing impatient glances at her, obviously waiting for her to leave so they could get down to business on what ever secret plan to vanquish the Dark Lord they had now. Ginny sighed angrily and glared at all three of them, they looked back coolly, waiting for her to speak or leave...no doubt hoping for the latter.

"If you want me to leave so bad why don't you just say so?" She growled at them, her emerald green cat eyes flashing in the firelight.

"Ginny," Ron started every so politely, "Could you lea-"

"Oh, spare me!" She snarled impatiently and left through the portrait, dashing into the shadows before the trio could follow her. She considered heading down to the dungeons to find Draco for a moment, then quickly discarded the idea, he was the reason she couldn't sleep. She sighed again, only this time in confusion. Nothing made sense. She slipped out the doors onto the grounds silent as a cat, and sprinted across the damp grass, the moon full and reflecting across the lake. It hung in the night like a pearled orb, shedding its silver light on the world, helping Ginny's boiling blood to cool.

She didn't understand, he had almost kissed her, and she had _wanted _him to...oh goddess had she wanted him to. She wanted to run her hands through his perfect silver hair, feel his hot lips on hers, touch his skin, how she _wanted_ every part of him, his eyes, his hands, his arms...his hair_, everything._ She wanted him for her. She knew how impossible this was. She was a _Weasely_. She had red hair and freckles, no social status other than the sister of Ron, best friend of Zoe, the rebel, and Luna, the weirdo. She had no money, no mansion, and a whole lot of kindness that was not welcome in his world. But she wanted him any ways. By now she had reached the lake, and despite the cold November air, she decided to go for a swim. She slipped off her robes, shoes and socks. In nothing but her skirt and blouse, she dove in. The dark water filtering through her hair, her cat eyes pulling in the silver light from the moon, allowing her to see quite well in the dark waters, though everything was very blurry. The giant squid slipped beside her and seemed to smile. It reached out a great tentacle, and lifted up the emerald ring hanging around her neck with the tip of it. The squid examined it for a moment with a great eye, and then seemed to nod. With a wave of his tentacle, he disappeared, and Ginny waved good-bye before surfacing, the cold oblivious to her as she pulled herself out of the lake. Sopping wet, she sighed again, and climbed up a near by tree to dry off. She wasn't worried about getting sick. She never got sick, even when she was a child; she had never once caught the flue, or even the chicken pox.

Draco pulled up one of the heavy oak chairs next to the small window, over looking the grounds. He watched as the moon twinkled delicately over the black lake, and tried in vein to think of something besides the little crimson kitten. He didn't know what it was about her. She wasn't beautiful, or spectacular. She had bright red hair and gangly legs. The freckles that dusted her nose stood out so clearly that he could count every one on her face. But...he cared about her. Maybe not romantically, but enough so that her knew he would protect her. He was sure, that if he let himself, he would fall in love with her. He was not surprised when he saw the little female Weasely creep out of the school and across the lawn. He watched her shed her robes and her shoes, then dive into the lake. He smiled, then quickly turned it into a smirk, in case Blaise or Pansy walked in. He decided he would go for a walk outside and talk to his Kitten. He was curious to how she would react after their...almost kiss.

The cold air hit him like a curse. He stifled his goose bumps easily, and waited for his skin to numb to the cold. He watched from the shadows as his Kitten pulled herself out of the lake. She seemed oblivious to the cold, and then as she climbed up a tree. He crept closer and pulled himself up after her. She had her eyes closed and water was dripping steadily from her hair, her breathing told him that she was awake, but the way her eyelids twitched meant she was deep in thought. Her arms curled around her bent knees as she leaned against the trunk of the tree told him her thoughts were embarrassing ones, ones that she wanted to keep a secret forever. He smirked again as he realised that she was probably thinking about him.

"Hello, Kitten." He said quietly. Ginny's eyes shot open and she jumped in surprise, falling off her branch. Draco caught her arm and pulled her back up before she hit the ground. They now sat on the same branch. She was dripping water all over his legs and she crossed her arms like a child.

"Couldn't you rustle some leaves or something next time?" She scowled at him. (I got that line from the book 'Demon in my View,' by Amelia AtWater-Rohodes, great book; y'all should read it some time.)

"No." He said simply. Her hair was darker when it was wet, almost brown, and her white blouse was completely see-through. He could see the blue flower on her white bra. Ginny rose her eyebrow as he examined her, and a blush touched her cheeks as she realised that she might as well be topless for all he was seeing, but she refused to let herself be embarrassed.

"Late night swim in late November...now there's intelligence. I though cats didn't like water." He commented, not acknowledging her see-through top. Though, the sight did make his heart speed up. He was struggling to regain his self-control. If only he could just look into her eyes...somewhere other than her...well...somewhere _else_.

Ginny looked at him with a fairly amused expression.

"Don't you go swimming in the middle of the night?" She asked, as if their situation was something to be dealt with on a daily basis.

"Only when I am sure that by doing so I will not catch pneumonia," He answered, making a point to look at her face while he did so.

"I don't get sick." She said, squeezing water out of her hair, onto the grass below. "Well, what are you doing out on such a cold night? Not patrolling again?" She asked, shifting slightly, so she was facing him and less of her weight was on his legs. Draco was glad as they were starting to go numb.

"No, just out." He answered vaguely. He didn't need her to know that he was chasing her about, just to get the chance to talk to her. She raised her eyebrows and smiled slyly.

"Sure you were," she said, watching him again, clearly not believing him. Draco was getting uncomfortable. He was losing his self-control fast. Her shirt wasn't drying at all. She was just so exposed; he wanted to _touch_ her...he wanted to...

'No Draco.' He warned himself, 'You don't want to go there.' He blinked his eyes instead of shaking his head to clear his thoughts. Ginny was oblivious to his inner turmoil, and he wanted to keep it that way. Just then, she yawned and stretched out her arms and legs, her soaking skirt ridding up her thigh ever to slightly, he almost snapped. He groaned inwardly and blinked again. With another yawn, Ginny hopped out of the tree.

"I'm exhausted," She said, yawning again. "As much as I love your company, I think I am going to turn in." Draco nodded and watched her leave. Only when she was safely in the castle did he let out the breath he was holding, then proceeded to smash his head rather hard against the tree trunk in exasperation.

"What the hell is happening to me?" He asked the stars. The just winked at him mockingly.

**_A/N Somebody is in LOOOOOVE! And for once it is not me! YAY! This is getting g exciting! Even for me! Next chapter, it will be hogsmead weekend. The weekend before Christmas break. You just wait and see what excitements Christmas will bring! Also, short chapter, I know, but what can I do? You'll just have to wait patiently for the next chappie. Plus my computer is being a retard...It has like, three viruses and is really starting to piss me off...Review, or be abducted by slimy green aliens that like to eat eggplant. Really, I'm not kidding..._**


	13. Hogsmead Weekend

**Arcticthunder: Your REATRD! You got me all pissed off for nothing!!! You made me actually think you flamed me! Lol, stupid…shakes her head and sighs well, if you don't read this chapter, YOU WILL PAY!!! DUN DUN DUUUHH!!**

**Ashen**

**Annabeave: Lol, the fluff is going to take a while, but just wait till you see what I have planned! You'd never guess!!!**

**Bigreader: Having a little trouble there? With the whole abducted thing? Lol, Anywayz, I didn't realise that he should have seen the ring until after I had posted the chapter…then I felt stupid. Well, nothing can be done about it now…oh well, I'll just have to make him discover it in another chappie!**

**GoldenFawkes: What kind of an author would I be if I didn't? Lol.**

**MissyNoGrace: lol, yeah, I hear you. I am cold to every one but my friends. My friends think I am so funny, it amuses me, cuz I can make them laugh! I do love reviews, so don't worrie, you can never say too much! I love to read them SOOO much! Lol, the personality of a Butterfly? Wow, that must be nice to have! Most people I know think I have the personality of a Psychotic freak who likes to wear black…yeah…sad I know!**

**Dracosbaby7: You think I have been doing a good job on Draco? I feel so special!!!**

**Thanks for the great review! It was awesome!**

**Laina3: Wow, have fun at the mall! I hope you get oodelz of nice stuff!**

**Meg: Hey there! Well, my aliens just asked me to point out to you that THEY don't think egg plant is gross. looks at her ailiens as though they are insane…though they probably are… So, I will bo off to write the chapter! REVIEW AGAIN!!**

**Virginia Riddle-Malfoy: No, I don't do the whole "Love" thing…unless you count my mommy! eyes widen and takes a step back I did NOT just say that…I never fall in love, but then, I am such a sucker for romance novels…go figure…**

**SiLvErStInG04: Lol, amused! Well, here is the next chapter!!!! I'm unfolding the story! Just for you!**

**pamie884: Lol. ODF COARSE HE WONT ADMIT IT TO HIMSELF!!! He is Draco Malfoy! He must do everything the hard way…poor sould…also, I will make sure he gets your letter!**

**Meghanlolhahaha: YAY! You read it and I didn't have to force you! Thanks Onyx! And DUH of COARSE he is a perv! But, a way better contolled on than tap. The brown haired tap, not the red haired one…though I think the red haired one of a little perverted too…**

**Kissmyckickenbutt: Loved the review! Thanks for reading! I hope you review again this chapter!**

**V: Yeah, I have to work on getting out longer chapters…don't worry…I'll try! Thankx for the review!**

**LoyalRose: And last, but defiantly not least! Yes, on fanfiction, I see to be way more open with my..er…FEELINGS, I guess you could say. At school, most people think I am a cold hearted, bloodthirsty, deamon child…and I worked hard to get that reputation! Not many ppl piss me off much, especially with my goth friends behind me! Only. We're not Goths…so we like black, is that a crime? Very little people know that I like to write. Nobody cares enough to ask. Wow, I am sounding like a hopless, lonely freak, aren't I? Well, no worries, I am FAR from it. Just cuz I pretend I have no feelings, act cold hearted, and deamonish, doesn't mean I have lots of friends. I may not trust any one, but I am far from anti-social. I like to talk a lot and usually keep those around me entertained by being a retard! But there is this one guy…oh crap, I swear…one of these days, I'm gonna slug him so hard…grrr…bastard! Sorry…excuse my language…I am going through one of my deep, hatred moments…yeah…well, thanks for being there so I could vent! It was nice to write all that down! Please review again! I never update until I get your review!**

**A/N Whew! That was a lot of reviews! I can't wait to get more! I got new sketch books today!!! I love to draw almost as much as I love to write! But, where as, I let myself be proud of my writing, I am so much more critical of my drawings. My mother and my friends, and even my teacher, say I am a great illustrator, and I should try taking up art as a career. I would rather be an author than an Illustrator…writing is such a strong hold for me…while drawing…it just makes me happy…: ) anywayz! My sketch books are new, and SO amusing! I just can't stop DRAWING in them!!! ARGH!!! And I have home work to do!!! Also, I want to warn you, this is a pretty crappy chappie! Hey, it rhymes! It wasn't one of my best. I've re written it like, eighty times, that's why it took me so long to update. But still, it came out horrible. I guess I'm suffering from writter's block. Eh, oh well. The next one should be better!**

**_Chapter 12: Hogsmead Weekend_**

Draco couldn't exactly say that shopping was his favourite pastime. He found it tedious, boring, and a rather big waste of time. But Chrismas would be here in two weeks, and whether he liked it or not, he had gifts to buy. Pansy had asked him if he wanted her to come, he had declined the offer, as he was going to have to get something for her. Blaise wasn't even going to Hogsmead. No doubt he had bought his Christmas presents some time in August and had them stashed away somewhere, waiting to see the light of day. He was comforted by the fact that he could count the number of friends he had on one hand, therefore, making Christmas shopping quick and painless. It had snowed for the first time the day before, so Hogsmead looked like a Christmas card. The silver white snow burned his eyes after the dimly lit castle. Its purity reminded him of his Kitten. A lot of things seemed to remind him of that little bint nowadays. She haunted him in his dreams, he watched her in the great hall, though of her during class, imagined her smile when he was feeling miserable. Not that he minded. She made him feel warm. As if a soft fire had been kindled in his heart. He remembered that day, talking to Zoe Macramé. He remembered almost saying he loved Ginny. He wondered now if it was true. He couldn't quite decide, so he settled with simply buying her a gift for Christmas and calling it a day. And he knew just the gift to get her. He smirked to himself as he stopped in front of the _'Petelus Animagnius.'_

"Perfect." He breathed into the cold winter air. _"Perfect."_

Ginny scowled at Zoe. The stupid git wouldn't tell her what she had gotten her for Christmas.

"Come_on_ Zoe! Just a hint? Puh-leeeease?" Ginny begged. Zoe just smirked at her and shook her head.

"No way, c'mon, you still have to get something for Harry, Ron, Fred, and George! Not to mention a certain _Slytherin_…" Zoe teased. Ginny always had trouble getting things for Harry, Ron, Fred and George. Harry and Ron mostly because she wanted to impress them. Fred and George because she had to make sure the gift couldn't be used against her in the future…she had always been the main victim of their pranks. But what peeved Ginny off was that Zoe had just suggested the one thing she had been struggling with all day. Should she get a gift for Malfoy?

"Oh Shut up Zoe." Ginny snapped, her temper flaring.

"Oooh! Touched a nerve there, didn't I?" She teased, and before Ginny could subject her friend to a long painful death, Zoe left her standing there. Probably to go seduce some sexy, unsuspecting Hufflepuff. Ginny scowled and headed towards the Quidditch shop, where she picked up new, (fairly cheap) leather Quidditch gloves for both Harry and Ron. She then proceeded to the second-hand bookstore, where she planned on getting a History of Magic book for the twins. Once she was finally done getting something for every one of importance, she considered Malfoy. She had a fair bit of money left, mostly from the pet-sitting job she had done over the summer…something she was never going to do again…she was still recovering both mentally, AND physically, some people had very…_interesting_ pets…She considered how embarrassing it would be if she got Malfoy something and he hadn't gotten her anything at all. She pondered on it, and then sighed, resigning to her impulsively 'good' side. If he didn't get her anything, oh well. It couldn't be_that_ embarrassing. She was going to have to get him a gift. And something nice…this was a Malfoy she was talking about!

**_A/N Yes, I know, pretty sad, but oh well. It will get better as time goes on. I PROMISE! You're just going to have to hold on and go for the ride!_**

**_Ashen_**


	14. Raven Feathers and a Vision

**_Bigreader: grins lol, well, I hope you enjoy this chappie!!! Don't worry, the wait is shorter this time…I hope._**

**_Lisa: I don't know what happened to chapter 10…I'll have to re post it…thanks for telling me something was wrong, or else I would have never noticed. Well, later!_**

**_MissyNoGrace: Yes, I realise it was short, but I was never any good at Hogsmead chappies, and plus…I am having a major case of writers block! I apologise. That sucks, ur not allowed to be miserable? I am almost friends with every one, but they still call me Deamon Child cuz of the cloths I wear, and…well, I have never been one to control my temper. If you piss me off, you'll hear about it…and so will the rest of the school. Pity the loser that makes me angry! This grade SEVEN decided she thought I looked like a Hooker Goth and decided to spread her point of view…bad idea. I had the my whole grade after her within minutes. It was funny! But, even though I seem hyper, head strong, and arrogantly amused, nobody finds it strange when I become quite, and even a little depressed for a few days. I get over it, then become hyper again. It all works out. Most ppl are nice to me though. Even if they aren't, it doesn't matter much. Only one person ever ACTUALLY hurt my feelings, and I have hated him since._**

**_Frogs Rok: lol, no worries, here is the next chappie!_**

**_gin rose raposo1: Thanks for the encouragement!_**

**_Ami-ImaTomLOVER: Lol, well, your wait is over! Here is the next chappie!_**

**_Violets-in-Spring: grins yes, the fluff is taking a while, but it is defiantly ther. Slowly, their need for each other is chipping away at their self control…so soon, there will be a kiss. I promise!!!_**

**_DarkFaerieyMagick: Well, you see, if you weren't such a good reviewer, I would let my aliens sick you…buuuut, you are so nice that I need to give you a break!!!! So yes, my aliens are going on an anti-eggplant diet!!!_**

**_Annabeave: grins patience, young one…though, you are probably older than I…yes, I am quite young… the passion is coming, actually, it is already here…not in this chapter…but I am planning a defiant kiss in the near future! Enjoy!_**

**_LoyalRose: Lol. Wow, our lives are pretty messed up huh? I've been having it easy lately though. Every ones been nice, even that guy I told you about, the one I want to slug. He hasn't insulted me in three days. That's a record! Lol, the last chapter wasn't one of my best, and it was really short. I just hope this one is longer. I can't really control how long my chapters are. It's like they decide for themselves. It depends on what order they came out in. You know? I have plans for Luna in the near future, maybe even in this chapter. I don't know. I'll have to wait and see. I hope my words co-operate with me today, also the characters. Lately it seems I can never make my ideas do what I want them to…wish me luck!_**

**_Ashen_**

**_A/N Okay guys. My good friend, Layb, (a wolf, believe it or not) is very sick. The wild life vet said he might die. I have know Layb (short for Labyrinth) ever since he was a little pup and his eyes were still blue. We have grown close and even seem to be able to communicate at times. Usually when I am very sleepy and not thinking straight. He comes and goes from my house as he pleases, we have a special doggie door just his size…which is pretty big. My house is just on the edge of the woods where he lives, so he doesn't have to go far to get home. I know his whole pack, and I have for a long time. Please, think of Layb, for me. He is one of my best of friends and I don't want him to die. He has to stay in the house unless the other wolves catch what he has. And he is terribly depressed. So please, remember him, and cross your fingers for his good health!_**

**_Chapter Thriteen: Raven Feathers and a Vision_**

Blaise sighed. It was his turn to patrol. He was bored out of his mind. Nobody seemed to come into the tunnels anymore, well, except for the little Gryffendor Kitten that Draco was so fond of. Blaise had now gone a full month with out sex. He seriously needed some action. But most girls in the other houses had become petrified of Slytherin men…and for good reason too. There was no way he was going to seduce one of the Slytherin girls. He almost puked from just_looking_ at them. He sighed again. Mulling over his own self-pity. Not that he did this often, but even _he_ was aloud a break now and then. He leaned against one of the black dungeon stone walls and tried to amuse himself with the image of him and a faceless female, entwined together on his bed, lost in passion…then he realised he was _daydreaming_. Yuck, how girly…

_'I seriously need some action…'_ he thought to himself in disgust. He was starting to lose it. Suddenly he snapped out of his trance and pushed off from the wall. Some one was coming. A girl with silvery blond hair was dashing towards him, here eyes blinded with tears. A nightgown fashioned in the Ravenclaw blue. He gazed at her, she was familiar, and he wondered what upset her so. She didn't see him, and was about to run right by when he caught her arm. She let out a hollow cry and tried to pull away in fear.

"I won't hurt you," He said, confused. "Calm down now." She clung to him, shaking her head and sobbing.

"He-he, he wouldn't!" She hiccoughed and struggled on with her explanation, too distressed to even realise who she was talking too. Blaise waited for her to continue, noting that her eyes did not swell up and become red when she cried.

"Wouldn't what, love?" He asked her gently. He still couldn't figure out who the hell she was, though she seemed so familiar.

"G-ginny, they want, her…her-ring…the-they're, going-going to," she made a noise somewhere between a hiccough and a wet sob, "-kill her…_NO!!!!_" She tried to run away again but Blaise held her steady, then almost let her go as he realised who this was. This was Luna Lovegood. The Kitten's best friend. He had to find out what she was talking about. If someone was going to kill Malfoy's Kitten, Blaise would have to tell him. He shuddered and pitied who ever was plotting to kill that Kitten. Draco would surely put them though a long and Painful death. Blaise had never missed how Draco's eyes softened every time his kitten waked into the room.

"Come on, little Raven Feather. Lets get you washed up." Blaise said softly, and lead her to one of his secret rooms. He stopped in front of a stone snake statue andwhispered: _"Viper Toxin"._ The huge snake slid out of the way, with a quiet sound of stone grinding against stone. He led Luna in and sat her on the small bed. The room was around the size of a small bathroom. All there was in it was a trunk, a bed, a chair, and a small fireplace that was always lit. Blaise pulled out his wand and poofed up a glass of water, then handed it to Luna, who sipped it carefully. Blaise sat on the small oak chair and waited for her to finish, and calm down a little. When she was finally clam enough to speak. Blaise scooted to chair closer to the bed.

"Are you okay?" He asked her. She nodded her head shakily, and drew in a quivering breath. "Tell me about these people that want to kill your friend." Luna regarded him with something very much like mistrust, but decided she would confide in him.

"Malfoy, he wants to kill Ginny." Blaise almost lost his composure.

"_Draco_!?" He blurted. Luna's eyes widened in surprise.

"No! Not_that_ Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy!" Luna said, and Blaise calmed down considerably.

"Ginny has this ring, it gives her the power to see in the dark." Draco's ring… Blaise thought.

"Lucius wants it for _he-who-must-not-be-named_…but Lucius knows that you can not steal the ring. The person must give it up willingly, or die. So, he is going to kill her." Luna finished, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How does _you-know-who_ know that Weasley has the ring?" Blaise asked. Malfoy didn't even know yet.

"The dark Lord knows all…" Luna replied quietly. Her eyes filling with silent tears of fear.

"How do you know all of this?" He asked her.

Luna looked at him, as if deciding whether or not he deserved to know. "I had a vision…"

"You're a seer?" Luna scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"Your making me sound like Trelewany! Yuck, no…I just have very…accurate dreams I guess." Blaise couldn't help but be amazed. This girl had unspeakable power…and she wasn't afraid of him…he shook his head in disbelief.

"I think you should stay here tonight. I will watch over you so you don't go running around like a mad lunatic again. These dungeons are dangerous, my little Raven Feather. Luna nodded, understanding the intelligence of this, then suddenly looked thoughtful.

"What do you do that?" She asked suddenly. Blaise was confused.

"Do what?" He didn't have Draco's ability to read people, so he didn't know what she meant.

"Call me Raven Feather. Malfoy does it too, he calls Ginny _Kitten_. Why don't you use our birth names?" She asked. Blaise cocked his head to one side.

"Does it bother you?"

"Well…no, it is just, curious…" Luna said, looking at her hands. Blaise smirked.

"Sleep, Raven Feather. All will be well in the morning." He said without answering her question, thenhe left to stand guard at the door. Luna Lovegood fascinated him.

**_A/N There, that one was a little longer now wasn't it? I know there was no Draco/Ginny action, and the 'Draco Twitches' may come…buuuut, too bad! I am thinking making the next chapter the Christmas chapter, and if not, the train ride chapter…I dunno, I may do both in one chapter. We'll just have to see! So, tata for now! I want at least twenty reviews before I update next!! No whining! I could ask for sixty, but, I am too soft for that!!!! I just really need the moral boost. I'm really worried about Layb…_**

**_Ashen_**


	15. Going Home

_**Thank you to: blueeyes, Cheddeh, bigreader, gin rose raposo1, Annabeave**_

_**And also a very special thank your to:**_

_**BlondeChicky: Lol, well, I think my writers block is gone…I think…that's for thinking of Layb…he needs it. The vet says he is defiantly going to get worse before he gets better…IF he gets better…sigh He can't walk any more, he is too weak. His fur used to be shiny and golden, now it seems dull and yellow. He is thin, and tired…I am just so worried about him! My friends have stopped by to see him, poor Sabrina started crying…hell…I feel like crying…and for me, that is a big deal…I don't cry…shudders yuck… well, thanks for caring about Layb! He just has to get better…he is one of my best friends…if he dies, I don't know what I'll do!**_

_**Ami-ImaTomLOVER: Lol, no worries, I understand what 'le travail est tres bons' means…I speak French rather fluently, for someone who was raised to speak English as her first language!**_

_**MissyNoGrace: lol..hehe, ur funny! Yeah, I don't get along so great with the preps either, but I do try, and only one or two are openly hostile towards me. cough Nick cough : ) Tht's good that your aloud to be miserable! I was miserable today, what with Layb practically dieing. All of my…um…you know the people that aren't your BEST friends, but still your friends??? Yeah, well, they didn't know that Layb was sick, so I had like six people asking me what the hell was wrong…being as touchy as I was…well, my replies weren't always too polite, or sarcasm free… lol, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**LoyalRose: Your giving me a nick name? Well, I'll have to give you a wolf name! All of the wolves in Layb's pack have their first names, then their wolf names…my wolf name is Raindance…only my closest friends may call me that…and, I guess the wolves do too. Some times it is like I can talk to them like I talk to actual people. I am so sorry to hear about your Grandparents! That is so horrible! I will pray for them today. Oh goddess, that must be horrible for you! Layb is getting worse, the vet said he will actually be getting worse before he gets better…that is if he EVEN gets better. There is a 70 chance he will die…oh Goddess…if Layb dies…I don't know what I'll do!!! Please review soon! I am excited for your reply!**_

_**Frogs Rok: I'll try to remember that! Thanks!**_

_**Dracosbaby7: Yes, the plot is thickening all right. Good old Voldy is gonna come screw up all the lovey doveys we have going. Well, you'll see, the most I can guarantee is a…happy ending…I guess…yes, I am pretty sure it will be happy!**_

_**DarkFaerieyMagick: Haha! My mom is on the weight watchers!!! Of course, she is on a diet, and we all suffer!!!! Argh!!! Layb aint doing so well. He is looking horrible, and can't even get up enough strength to walk. I asked the vet if maybe going outside would make him feel better. She said it would probably just make him worse, as winter is just around the corner….**_

_**Pam: lol. No I am afraid I am not a Balina shipper. I will forever be loyal to the good ol' D/Gs…but I can put a couple…uhh, ORIGINAL couples in her…I mean…Panmsy and Harry? I amazed myself with that one! Lol. Thank you so much for thinking about Layb for me! He really needs it. Poor thing, he's looking horrible. I'm so afraid he is going to die! If he does…I am going to have to take a little break from fanfiction…school…life…I love Layb like a person, a friend, not a pet. He is so important to me. I am kindof proud about what I got Draco to get Ginny for Christmas. I personally think it was a great idea! Well, enjoy!**_

_**Ashen**_

_**mouseygirl512: Lol, thank you. And it certainly looks like there will be some blaise/luna romance later, doesn't it? Lol. Enjoy!**_

_**beckysue2: lol, you made me laugh. I won't let my mother dance in public either, so I am on your daughter's side!!! No dancing parents! Lol, I am glad you like my story! Here is the next chapter!**_

_**Orlando's Dancer: jumps up and down COOKIES PLEASE!!!**_

_**Violets-in-Spring: Now THAT is a compliment! You really think my Luna is better than J.Ks? I am flattered!**_

_**Arctic thunder: You are such a loser!!! Lol, Your reindeer???? LOL!!! I started cracking up. Sorry Rina, but it just killed me!!! SO your parent teacher interview disn't go so well? Mine went great! My mommy was all proud of me! Lol. I'm to lazy to re read your review, so I am probably not answering your questions…but here is a tip…ditch your caps lock trade mark! It is driving me crazy!!! pulls her hair out and runs away screaming**_

_**A/N Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Especially the ones with respects for Layb in them. Poor guy…he is too weak to even walk not. His fur is all scraggly and his beautiful eyes have gone dull. He wont eat anything, won't move. He just lays there, breathing quietly, trying not to die… it makes me want to cry. I hold his head in my lap for hours, just so he is not alone. He has always been there for me when I needed him, not it is my turn to be there for him. Thank the goddess for you guys with all of your wonderful compliments! I don't know what I would do without you!**_

_**

* * *

Chapter 15: Going Home**_

It was the first day of Christmas Holidays, almost every one was running around with last minute packing. Ginny was sitting on the couch, staring into the Gryfindor fire, when she was suddenly hit with the realisation that she had forgotten to pack Draco's Christmas present. She flew up the stairs, into the bright dormitories. She scanned the room for her trunk, and quickly found it, laying by her bed. She pulled Draco's gift out of her end table and bent down to open her trunk, when she noticed Luna curled in a ball underneath her bed, watching her. Ginny rose her eyebrow, in an impeccable imitation of Malfoy.

"Luna, you do know that people usually sleep _on_ the beds…not under them…" Ginny said, grinning at her friend. Luna sighed.

"It is an old method for protection to meditate under the endangered person's bed."

Ginny shook her head at Luna, "So, your saying I'm in danger?" Ginny asked, looking into Luna's wide pale eyes, while flipping open her trunk, and tossing Draco's gift into it.

"Yes." Luna said honestly. Ginny laughed lightly. "Yes, and your in love with Blaise Zabini." She joked. Pulling up her trunk with difficulty. Luna just watched her, not smiling at all.

"Well, the train is going to be here soon. You almost done with your ritual?"

Luna sighed again, and rubbed at the dark bags under her eyes. Ginny frowned. Luna must have been up all night. She wondered if all of this talk of danger had anything to do with a nightmare Luna had had. Ginny hoped not, Luna's dreams were usually pretty real.

"I'll be down in a while."

Ginny shrugged, "Suit yourself…Zoe and I will save you a spot on the train. Luna smiled at her tiredly. "Alright."

_"Locomoter trunk!"_ Ginny pointed her wand at her old battered trunk and it rose a few inches of the ground and started for the stairs. Ginny followed it, guiding it away from the walls.

* * *

Draco locked the compartment door magically. It was an advanced enough locking spell that Alohamora would have no use against it. He sighed and fell down on one of the cushioned benches near the window. Across from Pansy and next to Blaise. He had darkened the windows, put silencing charms on all the walls, and locked it so that the doors could only be opened from the inside. He would have to do his rounds soon, but he wanted to feel safe from prying Slytherin eyes at all times. He had also thoroughly searched the compartment for bugging charms, so their conversations could not be recorded. Pansy looked up from her wizarding magazine and smirked at him. 

"Feel safe now?" She asked. Draco shot her a _'not in the mood'_ look, and her smirk just grew.

"_Aww_. Poor Drakie baby is missing his wittle girlfriend," She teased him, referring to Ginny. Blaise, who was bent over his potions essay looked up now. He caught sight of the fire behind Draco's eyes, and chose this moment to intervene. Draco hadn't spoken to Ginny all week, mostly because he wanted to keep what he had gotten her for christmas a secret, but also because she had been busy with homework. Draco's heart had been heavy all week, and he was worried that he was already in love with the little bint. Pansy's taunting him wasn't helping much.

"Pansy," Blaise said warningly, "Enough." Pansy sobered, as she too caught the look in Draco's eyes.

"Sorry, Draco," She mumbled, and went back to her magazine. Draco just made an odd growling noise and stood up.

"I'm going to do my rounds," And he left abruptly, his robes snapping out behind him.

Blaise glared at Pansy, "nice going, you got him royally pissed." Pansy sighed.

"Hey, I didn't know he was so touchy today." Pansy was actually in a good mood,  
Draco's attitude hadn't dented it at all.

* * *

Ginny watched as Zoe balanced six Bertie Bott's beans on her nose at once. She was actually vaguely amused by this, and grinned as Zoe added a seventh to the toppling tower. Luna glanced up from her _'Quibbler'_ and smiled. 

"Don't laugh, or you will get one jammed up your nose," and sure enough, Zoe laughed, and proceeded to then try to dig the gummy beans out of her left nostril, still laughing, making the task impossible. Ginny glanced to the door of her compartment. Through the foggy glass, she could see a tall dark figure with light blond hair, she grinned, knowing who it would be. With out another word, she slipped out the door. Draco was examining the compartment across from hers, his silver '_Head Boy_' badge gleaming handsomely on his robes. She heard him finish telling off the rowdy fourth years for being to loud just as she closed the door behind her. Draco closed the compartment door a moment later and turned around. His eyes widened slightly in surprise when he saw her.

"Kitten?" He said, a smirk on his face. Ginny noticed that every time he smirked at her, it turned closer and closer to a smile. It made her stomach turn over. Suddenly he stiffened, he turned to look down the narrow hallway. A group of three handsome Slytherin boys were coming their way. They hadn't noticed them yet, but it they didn't leave soon, they would be noticed. Draco grabbed Ginny by the shoulders and almost threw her into the bathroom, where he followed, slamming the door shut and locking it with as many locking spells he knew, then as many silencing charms he could think off.

"Bastard." He hissed.

"Who?" Ginny whispered. Draco leaned his forehead against the door and ran his hands through his hair.

"Glacier Williamton." Was all he said, and Ginny knew better than to ask who that was. She knew he wouldn't tell her He was still facing the door, and Ginny was facing his back, she sighed and tried to work up her courage. Finally, she pumped herself up enough, and tapped his shoulder. He turned to look at her, and before she lost her nerve, she put her arms around his waist through his robes and held him tight. He stiffened for a moment, then seemed to relax. He brought his arms around her small body and pulled her close. Ginny rested her head on his chest, and he ran his fingers tenderly through her hair.

"I'm going to miss you," Ginny said softly, Draco's arms tightened around her.

"I know." He said, his voice husky. "I…I think I am going to miss you too." Ginny smiled against his chest and inhaled his scent. He smelled like cinnamon and peppermint…gorgeous.

"I've bought you a Christmas present." He told her, making Ginny smiled even more.

"Me too. I was worried you would laugh at me."

"I would never laugh at you Kitten." He could tell Williamton had passed and he needed to leave, though he was reluctant to leave his Kitten. This was the first time she had ever touched him in affection. He didn't want to screw up the moment. He kissed her gently on the head, then pulled away, and Ginny didn't try to make him stay. He left the bathroom quickly, and Ginny returned to her compartment. Zoe looked at her suspiciously, and Luna smiled. Ginny just sat down and tried to ignore the pleasant tingling feeling on top of her head where he had kissed her.

_**A/N There you go all you fluff lovers!!! That was pretty fluffy, right? Lol! Review or be attacked but mutant frogs with paperclips!**_

_**Ashen**_

_**Sneak Peek!!! **_

**Draco looked at the woman solemly. Her eyes were so sharp and alive, they sparkled insanely and she smiled at him. He tried to smile back, but he found there was a lump in his throat.**

** "Do I know you?" She asked him. Draco almost choked on the lump in his throat, wishing he knew how to cry so it would go away.**

** "You used to," He told her, his voice cracking. He hugged her to him. he felt like he wss going to die, his throat hurt so much. If only he could just _cry_!**

** "I did?"**

** "Yes, you used to love me Mother...but then, you husband betrayed you...and now you don't even recognise your own son..."  
**


	16. Frostbite and Button

**_DarkFaerieyMagick: Lol, yes, I am pretty excited to write this next chapter! I surprised you all with that little sneak peak, didn't I? You all thought Narccissia was DEAD!!! AHAHAHAHA!!!_**

**_Pixie-Poison: I'll hold you to that promise! I hate soppy Draco's who are all like "Oh Ginny! I love you so, so much!!! " Ugh…gross…lol enjoy this next chapter!_**

**_Ami-ImaTomLOVER: yes, it is sad…all the more reason to hate Lucius though!_**

**_Emily: Thanks for your support!_**

**_beckysue2: Wow, #4? Congrats! When I have children, I wan't 2 girls…don't laugh, but I want to name them Summer, and Rain…yes, my kids are defiantly going to get picked on!_**

**_Blond Chicky: Well, good news! Layb is getting better! Thank you for thinking about him for me in this rough time. Your support was greatly appreciated!_**

**_Articthunder: My GOD Rina! Ur such a geek! Lol, stop making fun of me!_**

**_Violets-in-Spring: Mwahahaha!!! Lol, enjoy this chapter then!_**

**_Loyal Rose: Aww! That's so sweet! Do you still have that puppy? I hope so…well, I'm not so sure what Layb has, it is a long medical name, something like, Muskatofuites…only not, cuz that ord I just worte has 'Tofu" at the end…what it does is it slows down his blood stream and weakens his heart, so it is hard for him to move. But, there is a cure!!! He had been on the medication for two weeks now and we are finaly starting to see an improvement, he still can't walk, but he is eating again, and his eyes seem so much more alive! I could almost dance for joy! He is not going to die! As soon as it is safe for him, I am going to bring him out side and we will run together to his pack! I hang out with the wolves a lot, except when their hunting…that is dangerous even for me, and they trust me! The blood lust is not something you should mess with…especiall the only thing protecting your inner organs is a thin layer of skin. I just can't wait for Layb to get better! Thank you so much for your support! I really needed it!_**

**_Ashen_**

**_MissyNoGrace: lol, I am glad you like fluffy fluff! Lol, I hope you are okay! Are you still sick?_**

**_Annabeave: lol, all in good time my friend, all in good time._**

**_pamie884: lol, yup, soon we will find out what the presents are, no worries!!! Yes, it is sad about Draco! Read and find out more!!!_**

**_THIS CHAPTER IS DETICATED TO LOYAL ROSE, FOR ALWAYS BEING THERE TO SUPORT ME WITH HER KIND WORDS. THANK YOU!!!_**

**_An Emerald Ring _**

**_Chapter 16: Frostbite and Button_**

Ginny set the candle down next to her book. It was somewhere around midnight, and her parents had finally gone to bed. She looked fondly around her room, she had missed it at Hogwarts. It was the lightest of blue with graceful fairies painted in brilliant colours. They actually flew around, and spoke to her when she was lonely. Minilla, A small fairy dressed in a soft purple dress sat on one of the painted flowers next to her desk.

"You should be in bed Ginevra! It is almost midnight!" The tiny fairy whispered with her sweet little voice. Ginny grinned at her.

"Nuh-uh, it's Saturday! I never sleep on Saturday nights, you know that..." She turned back to her book. The potion she was making up called for one last ingredient, _'Mugwort'_. She pulled some out of her trunk and crept over to her fire place, where the cauldron lay, steaming. She dumped it in and watched with satisfaction as the dark blue liquid turned silky silver. She then put out the fire and left it to cool. It was a difficult potion to brew, and she only made it on special occasions. It was an energy potion, so even if she stayed up all night, all she had to do was drink that in the morning, and have enough energy to go through the rest of the day. Satisfied with her work, Ginny crept down the hall, her feet making no sound, her eyes piercing cat-like, through the darkness. Finally, she reached the back door. Then she was gone, running silently as if on wings. The moon's thin crescent sent its heavenly light onto earth, bathing Ginny's skin in its sweet bliss. Soon, Ginny stopped. She was standing almost knee deep in the snow. Wearing nothing but socks, and a thin green nightdress with thin straps for sleeves. She suddenly felt the peace of the moon vanish as it slid behind a cloud, and now, nothing but the frosty wind accompanied her. Cutting at her soft skin. Her heart hurt, and she suddenly longed for someone to hold her, shelter her from the cold…but there was no one. She was all alone. Ginny stood there for nearly thirty minutes, letting the cold winter's fury attack her, let it numb her to all. Finally, when she was sure she was going to get frostbite, she returned to the house.

Draco walked into the cold stone mansion. There was no sound, no smell, no colour. Only grey white and black. For the longest time, this had been his home…but now…not it felt like prison. He gave his cloak and trunk to a near by house elf, and then walked towards the West Wing Library. There were seven libraries through out the house. Two on each of the floors, except the fourth. There was only one on the top floor…Draco had never been in that one…and never wanted to be. That one was dangerous. The books in there could do unimaginable things to the people that touched them. His father had once had one in that library that held Voldemort as his sixteen-year-old self…yes, that place was dangerous. He walked into the library. It was one of his favourite rooms in the house. The shelves were all mahogany red, almost every book was a different colour. There 2 were brown armchairs. The leather soft and worn. The rug was scarlet and amber, soft and fuzzy, even through his black leather shoes. There was a woman sitting in one of the chairs, in front of the huge fireplace, where a fire was roaring merrily, making the room warm and comforting. The woman turned to look at him as he came in. She was a pretty woman, her skin smooth, her hair a beautiful golden blond…like honey. Draco looked at the woman solemnly. Her eyes were so sharp and alive, they sparkled insanely and she smiled at him. He tried to smile back, but he found there was a lump in his throat.

"Do I know you?" She asked him. Draco almost choked on the lump in his throat, wishing he knew how to cry so it would go away.

"You used to," He told her, his voice cracking. He hugged her to him. he felt like he was going to die, his throat hurt so much. If only he could just _cry_!

"I did?"

"Yes, you used to love me Mother...but then, you husband betrayed you...and now you don't even recognise your own son..."

Narccissia laughed. It was a beautiful laugh, that reminded him of Ginny, it tinkled like bells through the library.

"I have a husband? He must be terribly handsome. I hope he comes for me soon. This horrible man comes and says awful things to me…yes, I would like to leave soon."

Draco's heart was pounding so hard in his chest, that he wished he was dead. He felt like he was suffocating…the lump in his throat almost making it impossible to breath…but yet, not a tear came to his eyes…he had just…forgotten how to cry.

"Trust me mother," he whispered into her ear, holding her even closer, "If I could, I would take you away…_forever_. But we must wait, until the time is-"

"Draco?" Draco jumped, letting go of his mother and turning abruptly to the door. His Father stood, watching him. And elegant sight, his father was. Dressed in black and silver. His thin bond hair falling down his back in perfectly straight wisps. Draco suppressed the immediate urge to kill his Father, and stood still, every muscle tense, his mind whizzing. Had his Father discovered him? Did he know the truth? Did he know that Draco was free from his mind control?

"What are you doing?" He asked suspiciously.

"Speaking to my mother." Draco carefully kept all emotion from his voice, he stood straight and tall, with all the air of a proper Malfoy. This was all made thrice difficult because his Mother was now on the floor, whimpering in fear at the sight of Lucius.

His Father seemed to accept this answer and nodded.

"Very well. Draco, Avery has come with news. You are to receive the Dark Mark in a few months. The Dark lord feels that you are ready, I will have something appropriate bought for you, and you are to be on your best behaviour, or you will be killed. Also, it is not mandatory, but I would prefer if you had your wife chosen by that time. The Parkinson's girl would make a very appropriate wife." Draco almost threw up. The Dark Mark? Over his dead body…

"Yes Father." He said all emotions kept back, undetected.

Lucius nodded. "Dismissed." Draco left the library, and his Mother. He heard Lucius leave through the opposite end of the library, his mother still on the ground. Draco proceeded up to his room and collapsed onto his bed. He observed his surroundings. He had no particular fondness for this room, and rarely spent time in it. He only came here when he was tired, or when he wanted privacy. This is the only place he could be where Lucius must knock before entering. The ceiling, walls, and floor were all made of Grey stone. His four-poster bed was painted black and was hung with green and silver hangings. He had a fireplace, a desk, and a dresser, all painted black, with the exception of the fire place. He also had a small window, mostly to let his owl, Kiathran, in and out. It was covered with black-out curtains otherwise. At the moment, his trunk was sitting neatly under the window, with Kiathran's cage on top of it, and Ginny's gift. It was a moment before he realised he was shaking; he quickly rid himself of the nuisance and called for his personal house elf, Button.

Button threw herself at his feet and kissed the hem of his robes.

"What can Button do for Master Draco?" She squeaked, still clutching at his leg lovingly.

He gently shook her off and ordered her to stand up straight.

"Listen Button. I have a very special job for you, do you understand?" Button smiled at him and picked at her tea cosy.

"Anything sir! Anything for you!"

"Alright. This is a direct order from your primary owner. Nobody, I mean _nobody_, not Lucius, not Bellatrix, not _anybody_, will know about this. You will die before you let these instructions escape your lips."

"Button will sir! Button will keep her mouth sealed, she will!"

"Good. Now, see that there?" Draco pointed to Ginny's gift. Button nodded enthusiastically. "At precisely, twelve thirty tonight, you will be up here in my room, you will then take that parcel with you to a little place called _'The Burrow'_. You are then going to find that family's Christmas tree and put it with the other presents. You will then come back, silent as a mouse, and go to bed. Understood?" Button nodded again.

"And you will speak of this to nobody." Draco added again, just to be safe.

"No sir, Button will speak of this to no one!" The little elf assured him, and Draco nodded, satisfied. The last thing Draco needed was his Father finding out he had feelings for the Weaselette. Christmas was in two days; he just hoped nothing went wrong.

_**A/N Soooo, did you like it? Huh? Huh? How is Draco going to escape the Dark Mark? Will Ginny like her present? Will Button get caught? And what about to Draco's Mother? Answers to some of these burning questions next time on 'An Emerald Ring'!**_

_**Ashen**_

_**Layb is getting BETTER!!!!**_

_**Sneek Peek!!! (not so sad this time!)**_

_** Ginny walked back into the huse, bits of ice stuck to her bare legs, she melted it off with her wand, then froze. **_**Something was in her family room. _She held her breath and crept forwards. "Who would break into _their _house? They had nothing good to take! Fear clawed at her heart as she crept closer -_**_**  
**_


	17. A Dream

**Frogs Rok: I've been neglecting you!? I AM SO SORRY! I must have made a mistake! I hope your not mad at me! So see? You are the first I shall reply to today!!! There ya go!**

**Lol, later! And thank you for the review!**

**Loyal Rose: Layb is getting better by the day! He is even walking now! The Vet sais he will be able to safely see his pack again by Christmas! Oh, how I love that silly wolf! He damn neer almost gave me a heart attack, almost dying and all! But he is going to get better, and everything will be all right! Also, I have great news! I wrote a poem for English class a few months ago. My teacher thought it was so good that she sent it in to a publisher, and guess what?!?! It is getting published in a book of poems called 'From A Mountain Top!' My dream of becoming an Author is finally coming true!!! Also, about six months ago, I started writing a book. I finished that about two days ago. So, my Mom is just going to read it over for a second time, and then that too will be sent to a Publisher! You have no idea how excited I am, my heart is beating like a jack rabbit! I told Layb, and you should have seen him! I think he actually understood, as he some times does. We are both very excited, and I just wanted to share that with you!!! I hope you are happy for me!!**

**May the stars be with you always,**

**Ashen**

**DarkFaerieyMagick: You've had a bad week? Yeah, me too! But that doesn't matter much cuz Christmas break starts on Saturday! And yes, Layb is doing awesome! He is even walking now! Thank you for all your support!**

**beckysue2: Lol, can I put in a vote for the new baby to be named 'Draco?' Lol! Your kids sound terrific! I love the name Zach. I always have, I used to have an imaginary dragon named Zach, believe it or not! Lol, So, when ois the new baby due?**

**Huggs**

**Ashen**

**chibi-sad: Thanks for the review!**

**Violets-in-Spring: Lol, your great! Thanks for the review!**

**pamie884: lol, yes, Layb is doing awesome! I was thinking of putting the present opening off for another chapter, but I'm not sure, we will have to wait and find out! I'm not even sure what is going to happen!**

**MissyNoGrace: Lol, I am so happy that you sent such a long review! But I hope you don't mind if a make a tiny correction! Layb is not a dog, he is a wolf. An actual wold animal that you defiantly DON'T wanna mess with! Lol, he is doing much better! I told him all about your review, and I don't know if this is coincidence, but the very next day, he got up and walked for the first time since he got sick! Thank you so much for your support! And Layb thanks you too!**

**Snowflakeljs: WOW! I'm on someone's favourite author's list? You just brightened up my day!**

**Princess: lol, thanks for that wonderfully encouraging review! It made me smile! I could use more reviewers that write more than a sentence to me! Lol, thanks a lot!**

**Ashen**

**Ami-ImaTomLOVER: lol, here is your update! Fresh from the oven!**

**Blondechickey: I'm updating! Lol yes, you should see Layb! He is looking great! He can even walk now! Thanks for the great review! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! I have a great idea that I want to put down!**

**Articthunder: lol, that was the whole point Rina! Lol! Ok, I have news! I got a poem published! If you don't call me…I'll BE MAD ATYOU!!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Lol, kidding! Seriously! Call me! I need someone to spaz to!**

**An Emerald Ring**

**Chapter 16: A Dream  
**

Ginny walked back into the house, bits of ice stuck to her bare legs, she melted it off with her wand, then froze. Something was in her family room. She held her breath and crept forwards. Who would break into their house? They had nothing good to take! Fear clawed at her heart as she crept closer. She peered our from behind the door and watched. _a house elf_ was rummaging through the presents under their scrawny, though cheerful, Christmas tree. She frowned and stepped into the living room.

"What are you doing?" She asked. The house elf jumped as if Ginny had burned it.

"What is Button doing?" It spun around and watched her with tennis-ball shaped eyes, a nervous pout on its lips. "Button is not doing anything! Nope! Button will just run along now! She is done putting the-" The house elf stopped cold. She ran for the fire place before Ginny could speak, let alone grab her. The elf then whipped in a handful of floo powder and whimpered the name of the house it lived in. Ginny strained her ears to hear, but all she could hear was the roaring of the emerald green flames. Ginny scowled at the now dark, empty fireplace and checked under the tree. Nothing seemed to be missing, so she went upstairs and fell into bed. Frozen with the cold and exhausted to the bone. She would worry about the house elf later, now she just wanted to…sleep.

* * *

Draco seized the house elf as soon as she came back out of the fire. 

"What happened? You were gone so long? What took you? Did anybody see you?" He spit fired these questions at the poor terrified elf, who was sobbing quietly, dangling from the tea cosy he was holding her by.

"Button is such a bad house elf!" She cried, she hung her head in shame.

"What happened?" Draco hissed, "Did Lucius find you?" Draco's nerves were jumping. If his Father had hurt Ginny, he would personally end his life.

"No! Button is so so _so_ sorry! The girl! The girl! She caught me!"

Draco almost passed out with relief. "Is that all?" He chuckled, "What did she say?" Button looked surprised from the lack of anger, and peered up suspiciously at her master.

"She asked Button what Button was doing sir. Button told her nothing was happening, and then Button got out of there, she did! That young Weasely is a Lioness when she is angry! Button was afraid of her, she was!" Draco smirked.

"Yes, she does have a lovely temper, doesn't she?" Draco chuckled again, thinking of his Kitten when she was angry. She was beautiful, and very arousing. Yes, the little spit fire was fascinating.

After button had left, Draco went to bed, he fell asleep almost immediately, and the dream he had, was to be forgotten in the morning.

_The wind rustled the beautiful green leaves of the towering oak. The crystalline lake rippled along, making music with the branches. Draco sat contently, watching Ginny as she played in the water. Clear drops of water splashing around her, sparkling in her hair. She turned to him, and smiled. His heart warmed up at the sight of her beautiful smile. His heart warmed even more as she glided gracefully towards him, and joined him on the grassy bank._

_"Strange meeting you here." He said, putting his arms around her shoulders._

_"Weren't you expecting me?" She asked, she leaned her head, which seemed to have magically been dried by his imagination, on his shoulder._

_"No, I thought you went home for the Holidays." He said into her hair, softly. She smiled, and cuddled closer._

_"I did." He could feel his Kitten's breathing, slow and peaceful against him. "It worries me you know." She confided in him._

_"What worries you?"_

_"The darkness. Harry, you, me. We are all caught in it."_

_"No were not." He assured her._

_"Are you sure?" She seemed like she already knew the answer to the question._

_"Yes." He watched, as she pulled out his ring, golden with an oval emerald set in the band. He recognised it as his ring, but somehow, it didn't seem like it was only his any more. She put it in his hand gently._

_"It is the answer to all of your troubles. The answer, to me…" He looked into her pretty face, the flowers sparkling behind her._

_"But be careful…it may not be real..."_

Draco shot up in bed, cold sweat dampening his face. His breathing was hard, and his heart was pounding. Although, he could not remember what had startled him. He glared at the sun peaking in through the cracks of his black out shade. It was the day of Christmas Eve. Soon, he would be able to go back to school. And see Ginny again.

* * *

Ginny woke up to the tiny whispering calls of Minilla. She groaned and rolled over. She wasn't exactly a morning person. 

"Ginny! Harry, and Hermione are here!" Minilla called again, her tiny wings buzzing in frustration. "Stupid Tulip, putting me on wake up duty!" She muttered under her breath. Waking Ginny up was no easy task. "Oh come now Ginevra! Take your potion and smile nicely for your guests. I told you not to go running around at all house of the night!"

Ginny growled and got up miserably.

"_fine_!" She snarled at the little purple fairy and downed the energy potion in one great gulp. She instantly woke up, and her heart was warmed with a calm happiness. It felt like she had had a wonderful night's sleep with pleasant dreams. She smiled good-naturedly at Minilla.

"That's better!" She beamed. She pulled on a pair of worn grey pants that had once belonged to Percy. Her mother had altered them so they fit tightly around her thighs and flared out from below the knee. She then pulled a big red sweater over her head and thumped down the narrow staircase, brushing her hair on the way. She got down the stairs just in time to see Harry and Hermione walk through the door.

"Happy Christmas!" Ginny beamed. Harry grinned at Hermione laughed.

"Yes, a Happy Christmas it is Gin! I'm so excited! I hope I get to see Santa this year!" Ever since Hermione had discovered she was a witch, she had stayed up every Christmas Eve to meet Santa, who was very real. He was in fact a wizard. How do you think he got his reindeer to fly? But, Hermione had yet to see the jolly man himself. Ginny herself had caught a glimpse of him once when she was very small, but she had suddenly come over with a powerful need to sleep, and had crawled back up the stairs and collapsed into bed. Ginny giggled and hugged her friend tight. She grinned at Harry and hugged him to. He smiled at her, and then went up stairs to dump his bag in Ron's room. Ginny led Hermione to her own room, even though she knew the way by now. Hermione put her bag on Ginny's bed and scanned her walls, no doubt looking for Fidelius, her favourite fairy. The little red fairy fluttered down on sparkling wings to greet Hermione and they spoke for a while catching up. Ginny and Minilla rolled their eyes at each other, in no way being mean about it. Minilla loved Hermione as much and Ginny did. Ginny Grinned and sat down next to Herm's bag.

"So, how was Grimmauld Place? She asked. That was where Hermione and Harry had been before they stopped at the Burrow. They had wanted to say hi to Lupin.

Hermione shrugged, "So, so. The place still gives me the creeps. Ginny considered telling Hermione about the house elf, then decided there was no harm in doing so.

"I ran into a House Elf last night." Ginny said. Hermione looked surprised, so Ginny told her the story.

"It is possible that it just got lost. House elves are used to popping themselves to their destination. When they floo, sometimes they get lost." Hermione explained. She read a lot about house elves, mostly for _S.P.E.W_, but partly because the little critters fascinated her. Ginny shrugged. She wasn't really convinced, but they had no time to discus it further, and her mother had just called them down for dinner.

_**A/N Well, that chapter was a fairly good length! The next chapter shall be Christmas morning! And we will know what Daco and Ginny got each other!!! YAY! Also, everyone, LAYB IS WALKING AGAIN!!!! YIPEEE! Lol, so, leave me a pretty review? It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!!!! So, review, and you will get the next chapter!!!**_

_**Ashen**_


	18. Christmas Time

**Bigreader: Well, he is trying to get away from being evil. So that means he has to treat servants with respect too!**

**Missy No Grace: haha, no worries, I celebrate Christmas with my family and Yule with my coven…which is a lot like Christmas anyways! Guess what? Tomorrow, Layb and I are going back to the pack! He has so far made a wonderful recovery! Thank you so much for your support! We still have to keep an eye on him in case he gets sick again, and I have to convince the rest of the pack to get a check up, in case one of them is carrying whatever Layb had. I still don't know what made him sick. The vet does, just the name is too complicated for me to pronounce! Lol, You were afraid of wolves? Wow, TV must have corrupted you! Wolves have been given a very bad name. They are pretty gently sociable creatures that prefer growling and showing dominance to violence. They ARE predators though, and ARE dangerous, so it is best to give them their space. Even I have to be careful around the pack. They don't realise how delicate humans are, and tend to play a little rough. And don't even get me started on how dangerous they are when they are eating! Lol, but all in all, wolves are beautiful creatures that should be admired and respected, not feared!**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Frogs Rok: Nope, no one knows what Draco got Ginny yet! But you may find out in this chapter!**

**s.halliwell24: lol! Welcome to the story!!!! Thanks for the review! And here is the next update!**

**Adnama: Well, I do hope I got you eternally addicted to Draco and Ginny! They are all I read! A LOOOONG time ago, I used to be a Draco Hermione shipper, but I can hardly remember it cuz I've washed out all memory of it with a million different D/G plots! Gods, I love this pairing! Welcome to the story, I hope you liked it! Happy Christmas!**

**Beckysue2: Aww! What are you talking about? Draco Sherman is a great name! Lol, I wish! Yes, Harry Sherman would be cool! But I'm not so sure about Hermione…Hey, for a girl, how about Ginny? Ginevra Sherman? How cool is THAT? Lol. I'm glad you liked that chapter! And guess what? Layb and I are going back to the pack tomorrow! YAY!**

**Princess: lol! Thanks for the support! Yes, this will be Christmas day! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Anonymous: lol, thanks for the review! Welcome to the story!**

**DarkFaerieyMagick: OMG! totally flips out you have a BOYFRIEND!?!?! CONGRATS!!!!! WOO HOO!!!!! I'm so happy for you! Get lots of kissy snugly time in for Christmas!!! Alright? Lol! I'm so proud!!**

**Loyal Rose: Well, tomorrow, Layb and I are going to see that pack again for the first time in weeks! We are so excited! And, so in thanks to you, we thought up a Wolf name for you! We came up with Dream Watcher. How's that? I think it fits so perfectly with you! To me, it is like your watching over my dreams, making sure they are safe! You have always been there, and that's the best Christmas present a girl could have! Thank you!**

**Ashen**

**Violets-in-Spring: lol, thanks for the chappie!**

**Joou Himeko Dah: Thanks! And welcome to the story!**

**Lady Godiva: All of your questions will be answered in time! Lol, I promise!**

**Tigereyes92389: lol, same goes for you! If you read the response above, you'll no what I mean! Lol, patience is a virtue! Lol, thanks for the long review though!**

**MoonlightPrincess: Yes, soon Harry and Pansy are going to talk! I promise!**

_**Chapter 17: Christmas Time**_

It was the day before Christmas, and Draco had himself promptly locked up in his room again, when Blaise tumbled in through the fireplace. Draco watched as his friend got up from the ground gracefully, and brushed off most of the soot.

"Nice landing." Draco commented from the bed.

"Shut up."

"Nice come back." Draco said again, flicking a bit of ash off his silk comforter.

"Shut up." Draco looked up at Blaise, who was glaring at his shoes.

"What ever it is you are bursting to tell me, I assure you, your shoes do not need to endure that glare for your own cowardice. Tell me what's up." Draco said, he was getting suspicious. Blaise sighed and looked Draco right in the eye.

"Alright, just don't shoot the messenger…or curse him…or hit him…or inflict any bodily harm on him what so ever." Draco rose an eyebrow at Blaise and waited impatiently.

"Spit it out Zabini." Blaise sighed again.

"Lucius knows that your kitten has the ring. He is going to kill her." There was a moment of silence, Draco's face went white and his mouth dropped open.

_'Goddess.'_ He thought, _'Oh Goddess, protect her!'_

"Button! Get my stuff ready. Tell my Father I am to meet him in the library immediately. Then, you are coming with me. We are leaving."

* * *

Draco walked calmly into the third floor library to meet his father. This library was decorated in a mid evil theme, so most of it was made of stone. 

"Father." Draco said, unemotionally.

"Son." Lucius countered Draco's cool formality with a toneless greeting of his own.

"I am leaving for school. Now."

"Why?" His father did not look surprised.

"There are some things about Potter I would like to investigate for the Dark Lord while he is gone. I have been thinking about it all week." Lucius looked at him suspiciously for a moment, then sighed.

"Fine then. Get out of my sight." Draco left with out another word. He couldn't keep himself a secret any more. He needed help.

* * *

Harry looked out at the snowy scenery, he had just finished dinner, and every one was going up to bed, even Ginny. He stared at the dark snow for at least another hour before getting up, pulling on his cloak, and heading outside. He sat on the swinging bench in the Garden and watched the stars. He was hoping for a glimpse of Santa Clause, when he felt the wood of the bench shift slightly. He looked over next to him, expecting to see one of the Weaselys or Hermione, and almost called out in surprise as he realised that Pansy Parkinson was sitting next to him. 

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?" He hissed at her, trying not to wake up the whole house. She looked at him with big black eyes and attempted to look innocent.

"Didn't you miss me?" Harry almost called out again as he realised that he _had_ missed her, and somehow felt happier with her next to him.

"How did you get here?" He asked, deliberately ignoring the question. Pansy shrugged.

"Magic." She answered with a smug little smirk. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Big surprise there." He muttered, and Pansy laughed lightly. Looking up at the stars with him. She pulled a little box out of her cloak pocket and handed it to him. He took it in surprise and Pansy stood up.

"Happy Christmas Harry." She whispered, and turned away.

"Pansy! Wait!" Harry leapt after her and caught her shoulder. She turned around and searched his eyes. Harry blushed a little, but ignored his sudden uncomfort.

"Thanks." He said softly.

"Don't mention it."

"I don't have anything for you," he told her, "I'm going to feel bad now." Pansy smirked at him.

"Maybe this will make you feel better." She stood on her toes and kissed him gently on the lips. He froze in surprise, but as she kissed him again, he relaxed and snaked his arms around her back, and deepened the kiss. Both were oblivious to the cold air cutting through their hair or the snow soaking through their boots. They were to absorbed in the heat of each other's mouths, loving the feeling of not being alone for once in their lives.

* * *

Ginny shot up in bed and checked the clock. It was six am and she was ready to open presents. She got out of bed, and crouched next the Hermione, sleeping curled in a bunch of pillows and sheets on the floor. 

**_"WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS!_**" She called right into her ear, and Hermione jumped a foot into the air screaming.

**_"SANTA, SANTA!!! WHERE IS HE?"_** She had been up the whole night before waiting for him. Ginny giggled.

"Come on Herms! It is time to open presents!" And together, they ran through the house, waking up every sleeping soul in the house.

The Christmas tree was stacked with gifts from every one to everyone. They all settled down, and soon the room was a mess of wrapping paper and ribbins.

"_AHA!_" Fred called out, holding up what looked like a giant jar of purple dung. "Thanks sis!" He called to Ginny across the room who grinned at him. Soon, all the gifts were opened, and everyone started pulling at their new stuff, trying to open up the packaging.

"Wait!" Arthur called, and every one froze. "There is one more!" He handed Ginny a larg box wrapped in emerald green wrapping paper with a Gryfendor red bow. The tag had no name and said only,

_'A Friend for the Kitten,'_ in neat scrawling hand writing. There was no question who this was from. Ginny suddenly remembered catching the house elf rummaging through the presents. '_AH! So THAT is what she was doing!_' she thought, pulling gently at the wrapping paper. She lifted the lid off the box and screamed in pure joy.

"Oh my **_GOD_**!" She screeched, and pulled out a tiny ginger kitten. She hugged the short haired cat to her chest and kissed it's head, dampening the soft fur with tears of the utmost joy.

"Oh thank you!" She called to wherever Draco was. _"Thank you!"_

**_A/N Well, now you know what Ginny got! Sudgestions on what to name the little kitten are defiantly welcome! Thanks for reading! And please review!_**

**_Ashen_**


	19. Celestria and Help

**HP Geek: You made me laugh! Sorry it took so long, I was having issues with my comp!**

**Blondechicky: Thanks a lot for the support! Layb has taken a full recovery! I was so worried I was going to lose him!**

**GoldenFawkes: Lol, maybe.**

**Moonglow13: Garnet is actually pretty cute! I am getting so many suggestions! I don't know which ones to choose!**

**darkangel1: Well, I kind of lost my spark for Demon in the Shadows a while ago, I may start it up again if I get the urge, as for golden wings and a halo, maybe soon. I Just don't really have any where to go with it yet. Besides, I like this story way better!**

**Jack'sAngel: Hmm, Dragon? A bit too…nope, it's a little too obvious, and an odd name for the kitten, Ran would pick it up, and if not him, Hermione would.**

**s.halliwell24: I don't really read pansy/harry either, but I thought it was a cute little side couple.**

**MoonlightPrincess: Sorry it took me so long to update!My comp. Was being a retard!**

**FlammableTears: WOW! The names were awesome! I think I am going to pick Celestria, It is an awesome name. You seem to have a knack for naming things, could you help me out again? I need to find a name for this fox, she's a girl and has brilliant red fur with black paws and a white tipped tail, any ideas?**

**Princess: Lol, sorry to make you wait so long!**

**Lady Godiva: lol, yes, Ginny did get Draco something! She just doesn't have a sneaky house elf to deliver her presents!**

**LoyalRose: Lol, you gave me such a beautiful review And stupid me had to go and make you wait a year for the update! I just had my e-mail changed, so I didn't want to write anything and not receive the reviews! The reviews are the best part! I am honoured to have been gifted such a wonderful name. Spirit Heart, It sounds like a wolf name. Thank you so much. I hope you read this chapter, I was excited to start writing again.**

**chibi-sad: lol, here is your next chappie!**

**Frogs Rok: Lol, no I chose the name Celestria, thanks though!**

**beckysue2: lol, letting Ron know that Draco MALFOY bough her a cat is not the first thing on Ginny's things to do list! Draco is a little obviouse for a name, don't you think?**

**Lol.**

**Bigreader: Oh! I love that show! Charmed! –glows- I never get to watch it though…-pouts-…I think I've seen all of two episodes.**

**MissyNoGrace: I was sich too, a couple of days ago. I had strep throat…EVILNESS! Damn! It hurt, the whole back of my throat was raw…I had a hell of a time catching up at school, I missed two quizzes…I had a bad week.**

**A/N Well, yes, it took me a while, didn't it? Well, my email got changed and I didn't know how to change it back and all these horrible things happened, and I got sick, and Layb got better, and we were hanging out with his pack, and running…and howling…and eating…well, they were…I still get grossed out when the offer me regurgitated parts of their hunts…the pups love it though! Well, I have a chapter to write! LATER!**

_**Chapter 19: Celestria and getting help**_

Draco, Blaise and Button flooed into Dumbledor's study together. Button landed neatly on her feet, and watched with pity as the boys followed her, both tumbling to the ground in a sooty pile. It was not the most graceful thing she had seen her master do, so she snapped her fingers, and watched with satisfaction as her master's cloths were magically cleaned. She cleverly ignored Master Blaise's glare as she did not do the same for him. Draco smirked at Blaise as he dusted himself off, and rose lithely to his feet. Dumbledor looked up from his desk, not in the least surprised to find two seventh years and a house elf in his office.

"Mister Malfoy? Mister Zabini? And, Button is it?"

Button nodded, extatic that he had remembered her name, as she had only met him once before. Draco sighed as Blaise sat down.

"Proffesser, I am sorry to intrude…but there is something that I must tell you."

Dumbledor's thin old lips curled slightly in a smile.

"What can I do for you?"

Draco, looked at his shoes for a moment, then to Blaise, then back at Dumbledor, his confidence regained. He told Dumbledor everything, how he was free from his father, about what was going on in the dungeons at night, meeting Ginny in the halls, about his ring, and most of all, about his father's murderous plot. He felt like a complete rat, but if this was the only way to save Ginny's life then so be it. There was no way she was going to die on his account.

Dumbledor was silent for a moment. He had his hands steepled and he watched them intently. Then, after what seemed like hours, he looked up.

"If this is true, and I do believe that it is, I need to have young Ginevra on the school grounds. Also, you said that you, Mr. Zabini, and Miss Parkinson are reformed?"

Draco nodded.

"This could be of great use to us, we would gladly welcome you as spies for the Order."

This time, Blaise spoke up,

"The…Order, sir?" Dumbledor smiled again.

"All part of the package you receive for turning to the side of the light. Button,"

The house elf straightened immediately.

"I am about to write a letter to the Weaselys, could you be a dear and floo over there for me?" Button nodded fiercely and practically ran to obey.

"And Mr. Zabini, I would like you to accompany her, so that if Miss Weasely needs help with her things, you will be there to give assistance." Blaise nodded and went to wait by the fireplace. Draco thought this order rather odd, mostly because Ginny had several older brothers, strong enough to help. Once they were gone, Dumbledor returned his attention to Draco, who had been examining the tall, spindly, silver objects on a rather delicate looking table by the window.

"Mr. Malfoy, I am choosing to trust you, not only because I have my own proof that you are telling no lies, but also because from what you say, Miss Weasely seems to trust you as well. She has an excellent sense of personality you know." Dumbledor paused for a moment, his eyes twinkling, then looked at Draco sharply.

"May I ask you a personal question?" Draco was surprised, he hadn't been expecting an interrogation. Draco looked at Dumbledor suspiciously.

"How personal?" He asked delicately.

Dumbldor grinned, "You'll know once I have asked the question." Draco sighed again, and nodded. Dumbledor became grim suddenly.

"Do you love her?" Draco felt like his heart was going to explode, Dumbledor had startled him so badly that he fell into a coughing fit.

"Excuse me?" He asked rather hoarsely, as his coughing fit had left his throat raw.

"Do you love her?" Dumbldor asked again, patiently.

"I…I…why?"

Dumbledor sighed.

"You hide it well Draco, I'm not even sure you know it yet. But you adore that girl. What else would give you the courage to admit you're reformal?" Draco gaped, very uncharacteristically I might add, at Dumbledor.

"What I'm trying to say if, Mr. Malfoy, is that because you love her, I am trusting her with you. I understand that you have an extra room?" Draco remembered the extra parts to his Head Boy Room. Pansy and Blaise usually hung out in one of the other bedrooms, but Draco rarely went past his own main room.

"Y-yes" Draco said, he had to clench his hands together to keep from shaking, he felt like he was going to have a Cordial Arrest.

"Then I suggest you bunk her up in a room with no fire place, so no one will floo in on her. She will be followed to classes by some teacher or another, and we will have a full tracking spell on her. It is rather harsh, but I would rather be safe than sorry. Take care of her Draco." Draco nodded stiffly, just as emerald green flames ignited in the fireplace.

* * *

Ginny and Hermione watched the kitten play on her bed. The gorgeous ginger fur filtering the sunlight like a candle flame. 

"What should I call her?" Ginny asked Hermione softly. She just couldn't tear her eyes away from her darling kitten.

"How about, Flamma?" Hermione suggested. Ginny shook her head.

"Nah, I was thinking of Celestial, or Celestria, what do you think?" Hermione's face lit up.

"The second one, Celestria, for sure." Ginny grinned.

"Okay, Celestria," Ginny said confirming it, and patting the Kitten on the head.

"Ginny! Come here!" Ginny's mother called up the stairs, and to Ginny's ears, she sounded worried. She scooped up Celestria and went down, Hermione right behind her. She was surprised to see Blaise and a House Elf in her kitchen.

"Mum, what?" Molly Weasely's face was white, Ginny noticed a piece of parchment clutched in her hand.

"Ginny, darling, go get your things, you need to go back to school."

"What? Mum, what's going on?"

"No time honey, just go, get your things and come down as quickly as possible." Ginny, now worried, went back up staries and got her things ready, when she came back down, Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Arthur, and Harry were no in the kitchen too. Blaise was carefully ignoring all of their glares. Ginny handed Blaise her trunk as he reached for it and turned to her mother.

"Mum, what's going on?"

"Not a moment to lose! Go honey, Dumbldor will explain everything. Go on!" And she was ushered into the fireplace, where she was whirled away, lost and confused. All she knew, was that she was glad Celestria was coming with her.

_**A/N Yes, I know, kind of sloppy, not my best. But hey! I've gotten rusty! Did you hear? They are going to be living together! Kind of... but hey, it's better than nothing! I'm looking forwards to writing morer! Now, I need lots of reviews or no update!**_

_**I am such a slave driver!**_

_**Ashen**_


	20. The Golden Watch

**Dweeb: Eww! Jesse Mc Carthy? Yuck…sorry, but I'm not really the biggest fan! Lol, I hope I didn't insult you!**

**DarkFaerieyMagick: lol! I'm so happy your nat grounded any more! Being grounded SO SUCKS!**

**pheonixvsdragon: lol. I love your penguins-pats one evil looking one affectionately on the head, ignoring him as he tries to rip my fingers off- they are just so cute!**

**Blondechicky : You like the name? Well, it wasn't me that came up with it…It was flammable tears! She was very helpful! She sent like, a whole list of wicked cool names!**

**LoyalRose: YAY! –hugs you- Dream Watcher! I missed you bunches! You should have seen the pack! They were insane when we brought Layb back! I don't think I've been attacked with so many wolfish licks in my life! Lol. My mom let me hang out all day, until after it went dark, so we howled, it was cool. I mean, how many people can say they have howled with the wolves? I kind of expected them to be angry with me, for taking away their pack mate, but it was like they understood that I was taking care of him. I'm still amused that my mother let me stay out till it got dark. I figured she would go all paranoid, I mean, she wasn't exactly excited the day I brought Layb home, when he was a puppy. He had hurt his paw, so I took him home to take care of him. His mother was furious with me for taking him, but she forgave me over time. So, it is has been two times now that I have saved Layb's life. He saved me once too…only, I was about to be sprayed by a skunk…the little black and white creature was dead before it even lifted it's tail! I kind of felt sorry for it…well, enjoy the chappie! And send me nice long reviews! I missed you!**

**Chibi-sad: lol, no, I'm sorry, only one review from you counts! Lol.**

**Princess: lol, thanks for the review!**

**King prongs: well, I hope I helped influence you to getting hooked on fanfiction! The people that write here are really great, and there are rarely any flamers! Enjoy this chapter!**

**ArcticAngelzTx: lol, thanks!**

**FlammableTears: I got your e-mail! Thanks! I still haven't picked a name for the fox. It is going to be hard…but thanks again! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Lady Godiva : I'm excited for Ron's reaction, but that is why Harry is now so madly in love with Pansy! So he can hold him down and watch Ginny and Draco run away together! Lol.**

**MissyNoGrace: Yeah, Layb's full name is Labyrinth. I named him that, as I named his whole pack! Lol, the two leaders at the moment are named Inked Night (Alpha Male) and Lunar Flower (Alpha Female) Lunar Flower killed Shining Coat a while ago in her attempt to win Inked Night from her. I miss Shining Coat, but Lunar Flower is a good leader too. Well, thanks for the review! Lol, here is the next chapter!**

**darkangel1: lol…yes, I am a slave driver…and proud of it! Lol.**

**VAB: lol, I am so honoured to be part of you Favourites and Author Alert! It is such a privilege! Note, that I am NOT being sarcastic! Lol.**

**fieryred20 : Thanks! I am interested in the living thing too. Draco can expect many visits from Zoe and Luna!**

**Dracosbaby7: lol, I am so proud that I deserve a happy dance! Lol. Thanks a bundle!**

**HP Geek : lol, thanks, enjoy the chapter!**

**RandomReaderReadingThisStory: lol, you cracked me right up! Lol, I finally got your review!**

**A/N Terribly sorry for the wait, but I have a good excuse! I have two projects due, and FOUR FREAKING TESTS to study for! Not exams, just random tests! You would think the teachers would give us a break, but nooooo, we all must suffer! Grr….-stomps of to write-**

**_Chapter 20: The Golden Watch_  
**

Ginny flew face first out of the fire face first, skidding across the floor, she faintly heard Celestria's feline yowl of fear and then a hiss, she looked up just in time to see the kitten scamper under one of the plush arm chairs. She whipped soot from her mouth and realised her head was resting on a pair of impossibly shiny black shoes. She knew who they belonged too before she even looked up. She stood up with as much dignity as possible, and looked at the smirking Slytherin.

"Nice entrance, Kitten." He mocked her playfully. The use of the name _'Kitten'_ told her that she was allowed to be herself, and not pretend that she hated his guts. Now that she was in a better position to observe her surroundings, she realised she was in Dumbledor's office. She had only been here twice before, once in her first year….after Tom…she shuddered at the memory. And a second time in her fourth year when she had heard her father was in the hospital, close to death. She took in Dumbledor's amused figure, Blaise and her trunk in the background, trying to look innocent, along with a little house elf.

"You didn't have a much better one Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledor commented to Draco's taunt. Draco glared at him, for ruining his little jab. Ginny smirked at him triumphantly and suddenly turned serious.

"Professor Dumbledor, if you don't mind me asking, may I ask why I am here?" Dumbledor's wrinkled face suddenly looked very old. He sighed and looked up at Ginny, his usually twinkling blue eyes devoid of shine. He had the look of a mourner at a funeral.

"My dear child." He said, Ginny was surprised at the lack of formality, Dumbledor was not known for being formal, true, but he always addressed students as Miss or Mr. The only person he ever made this exception to was Harry. Ginny suddenly felt frightened, she longed to have Celestria in her arms again, for comfort. "I am so sorry. But you are being hunted. The dark lord wants you…_dead_." The blood left Ginny's face, this was Tom all over again, her knees felt weak, and she felt like she was going to fall. She grabbed Draco's arm for support. Leaning against him, using his strong body as her anchor.

"Ex-_excuse_ me?" The old professor sighed.

"Perhaps you should sit down," He said, gesturing to one of the arm chairs. "And then you may learn the strategies we have planned for your safety.

* * *

Ginny walked into the familiar Head Boy's room, her kitten at her side, and her trunk rolling along behind her. She was terrified. Her heart was beating quickly, but the blood seemed to be avoiding her head. She felt dizzy, and feared she would fall at any minute. Dumbledor had explained in detail why she was wanted, and what they would do to protect her. He had then put a tracking charm on her and dismissed herself and Draco. Blaise and the house elf, which she had learned went by the name Button, had been dismissed before the conference started. Draco came in after her, he took her trunk and put it on his bed. Celestria followed and curled up on one of the pillows, where she promptly fell asleep. 

Draco turned to look at Ginny, something was wrong. She was staring out into space, her face chalk white, and her hands limply at her side.

"Kitten?" He whispered, and touched her arm. She jumped, and looked up at him.

"I-I-did I do…something wrong?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Draco was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Why…why _me_? Draco…I'm so scared…" And suddenly a whimper chocked from her throat, tears streamed from her eyes, tainting her perfect cheeks. For the first time in his life, Draco felt like he knew what to do for this poor crying girl. He folded his arms around her and held her against him. Rocking her steadily back and fort, whispering non-sense words into her ears. She clutched at him desperately, whimpering into his chest. He held her until she stopped…held her until the fear went away. Held her until her breathing calmed, and she looked up at him, her eyes red and her cheeks marked.

_"Thank you."_ She whispered. And he nodded, then led her to her room.

* * *

_She sat on the branch of the tree. It's emerald leaves seemed to shine in the sunlight. She kicked her legs carelessly. The sun warm on her face. She looked down, and all the joy left her. He was at the bottom of her tree. For a moment, everything seemed fine, until She noticed the odd stillness of him. The sun lit up his perfect blond hair, turning it silver. She flew down on invisible wings to stand infront of him._

_'Didn't you miss me?' She asked. But she would never get an answer, His dead eyes straed back at her. His heart bleeding a silent scarlet pool on the ground. Her scream peirced the fresh summer air._

_

* * *

_Ginny woke up suddenly. Her neck was sweaty, as Celestria was curled against it, but it was the two pairs of blue eyes that had awaken her. She let out a gasped sort of scream before she realised who those eyes belonged to.

"Zoe! Luna!" She cried, leaping out of her dark four-poster, which was dressed in Slytherin colours. Her trunk lay by the wardrobe, still unpacked. She hugged her friends tightly before standing back to look at them. Luna was wearing a Ravenclaw-blue dress that fell down to her knees, her blond hair plaited in a braid down her back. Zoe had her black/blue hair falling straight to her shoulders, six tiny braids weaved here and there. She was wearing tight jeans with a rip in each knee, and a form fitting Green t-shirt that said 'I understand…I just don't care.' (Happy bunny! Lol)

"What are you two doing here?" Ginny asked, ecstatic. Suddenly she remembered she was in the Head Boy's room. She looked at Zoe suspiciously, as she would be the one to put Luna up to this.

"Wait a minute, how did you _get_ here?" Ginny asked. Zoe threw back her pretty head and laughed.

"Luna here got a _letter_, she won't tell me from who," Zoe glared at Luna, and if Ginny didn't know any better, she would say that Luna was blushing. But she dismissed the thought as a trick of the light. Luna never blushed, she had no reason too. She was too comfortable with who she was, it was very difficult to embarrass her. "Well, any ways, the letter said you were going to be hanging out here, so, I threatened Malfoy, and her rather graciously let us in to surprise you." Zoe looked rather proud of herself. She turned around and examined the room.

"Nice place!" She exclaimed and threw herself into a squishy green couch; that lay just under the window. It was a small window, and very close to the ceiling. It had bars on it now though, and a very heavy protective spell. There was a bookshelf, stuffed with fictional novels and hard cover references, two green armchairs set on either side. Hr four-poster was painted black, and had silver hangings, with the softest green sheets she had ever touched. There was also a fluffy green rug on the floor, so here bare-feet were not chilled by the cool black stone. The room was pretty bright and cheery now that it was morning. She remembered the night before, when it hadn't looked nearly as comforting. She flipped her wand and her trunk opened, all of her cloths flew from the trunk, and set themselves neatly in the wardrobe. Then the trunk slid to the end of her bed. Ginny grinned. She could get used to this. She walked over to the hard wood wardrobe and pulled out her knee-long purple skirt that she had made out of a pair of pants she had had when she was about eight. The pants didn't fit any more, but the skirt sure did. She then found a white button up blouse and disappeared into the attacked bathroom to change, leaving Zoe and Luna to explore the room. She gasped when she saw the bathroom. Yes, she could _definatly_ get used to this! The walls were a clean Ivory colour. The showers door was made of clouded class, and the counter of marble. The sink had a golden tap, and the toilet had a golden flusher. There was potpourri stuffed in little attractive glass jars, which were set neatly around the room, giving the bathroom a pleasant strawberry and spice smell. She grinned at her reflection in the wall length mirror, and then went to take a shower.

She came out smelling fresh, and with her neat little out fit, she looked more than respectable. She put her hair up loosely, allowing a few garnet locks to fall around her face, and she came out. Malfoy was now in the room, he was obviously trying to ignore the glare Zoe was giving him. Ginny could almost see the insult trying to break from his throat. She was proud of him for keeping his control, even though Zoe was being incredibly rude. Ginny glared at Zoe as she made her was into the room, Draco's face lit up, but he quickly discarded the expression and gave her a tired smirk. Ginny knew he didn't trust Zoe or Luna enough to be himself around them. Ginny turned to Zoe and Luna.

"Why don't you two go check out the rest of the…err…place, I have something to give Draco." Ginny said, and Zoe scowled.

"I think-" but Luna grabbed her hand and dragged her away.

"Enjoy yourself!" Luna called back, as they disappeared out the door. Ginny turned to Draco, and sat down on the bed next to him. Celestria jumped up too and nestled herself on Draco's lap. Draco stroked her fur gently. The ginger colour reminded him of Ginny.

"I still can't believe you get me a cat." She grinned at her. We get along great, I don't know how to thank you." Draco gave her a half smirk-half smile.

"No need, I wanted to get you something special." He said looking down at the little kitten. She now had here eyes closed and was purring loudly.

Ginny grinned. "Did you now?" She asked mischievously, and Draco realised he had just basically told Ginny that he cared about her. For a brief moment it bugged him, and then he let himself relax. So what if she knew? It was probably better that way…but he still felt uncomfortable with her knowing even a little of what was going on inside him. Draco naturally kept his feelings to himself.

"Well, no matter," Ginny said brightly, getting up and swinging open her trunk.

"I got you something too." She pulled out a little green velvet pouch and handed it to him. Draco took it carefully, and noted the heaviness of it. It was most likely expensive. He pulled out the most magnificent golden watch he had ever seen. There was a little emerald on the top, bottom, left, and right sides of the golden cover. The silver and gold chain glinting in the sunlight. He flipped it open and underneath the clear crystal face of the watch, were three hands. One with Draco's face, one with Pansy's face, and one with Blaise's face. All around the watch were things written like, _'Mortal Peril, work, home, Head Boy's dormitories, kitchen, or travel'_ He wondered vaguely where she had gotten the money for such a gorgeous thing. He looked up at her in awe.

"You got this? For me?" He asked her quietly. Ginny nodded, rather proud. She pulled another little golden thing from the trunk, and handed it to Draco. He examined it. It was a hand with Ginny's face on it.

"You can add that too if you like. I didn't want to in case-"

"Of course I'll add you." He said, cutting her off. He flipped open the crystal face and put Ginny's hand with the other three. It immediately swung around to _'Head Boy's Dormitories.'_

_'There,'_ he thought, _'Now I will know where she is at all times.'_ He looked to see where Pansy and Blaise were. Blaise was in the kitchens, and Pansy was at home…it was the most remarkable thing he had ever seen. And growing up the only heir for Lucius Malfoy, he had seen a lot of things. He didn't know what to say, so he resolved to tuck it safely into his pant pocket. He was about to say thank you when Zoe and Luna came back. Zoe was laughing hysterically, and Luna was scowling. Draco rose and eyebrow at Ginny, but Ginny just shrugged.

"Well, I'll be going," He said gruffly, and left the room. Zoe ignored him and bounded over the soft carpet to Ginny.

"Gin! You'll _never_ guess what Luna said!"

**_A/N –cringes- DON'T SHOOT THE AUTHOR! I know I ended it at a horrible part…but hey, it makes you want more, right? Well, reviews make me all warm and fuzzy inside. If you have a warm fuzzy author, you get a warm fuzzy chapter!_**

**_Ashen_**


	21. Complications

**A/N Hello! I have so many reviews! It is going to take so long to answer them all! Lol, well, here goes nothing!**

**Hate Fairy 666: Lol, thanks for the review!**

**.spitxfire.: lol, yes, I like warm and fuzzy too! I can't put in too much yet though, cuz Draco is being a git and still doesn't realise that he loves Ginny bug with all his heart! Lol.**

**RandomReaderReadingThisStory: lol, who DOESN'T hate cliffies? I know I'm sdo mean…but I just couldn't resist!**

**Myonlycat: Well, here I am, updating, all warm and fuzzy…without hairballs!**

**Solfire: lol, ah, but the longer you wait for the kiss, the more exciting it will be. It's okay, a kiss may be on the way! You never know! Any ways, the more reviews I get, the fuzzier the story will be! So keep reviewing! Any wayz, thanks for saying my story was one of the best you have ever read!**

**Lady Godiva: Oh GOD! Am I ever happy my tests are gone! LOL, well, Zoe may be annoying, but she is one of my favourite characters in this story…besides Draco Pansy, Blaise, and Ginny! Lol.**

**Lilymalfoy13: thanks!**

**RiOt-GaL: Well, I DO feel very special! I love long reviews! I can't stress this enough! The more reviews, and the longer they are make the story fuzzier! Lol. Yes, This particular Draco belongs to me! AHAHAAH but I'll share if you like! You can have him on Wednesdays! Lol. Kidding. I don't know what I would have done if Rowling hadn't made up my little Drakie Poo…I certainly wouldn't be typing this shout out right now!**

**Squirtser35: Lol, you promise you'll keep reviewing? I'll hold you to that! Lol. Yes, I really do have a blast writing this story. I also like Celestria. I got the name from one of my reviewers. She sent me a whole e-mail filled with AMAZING names. I almost named the kitten Symphony. Lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**HP Geek: More D/G action soon. I promise…I have to end the chirstmas holidays soon though…**

**princess cythera: lol, yes, we all want to know what Luna has to say, don't we? I'm so evil! Lol keep up the sweet reviews!**

**Zenni: I'm so glad you like my Slytherin trio! I work so hard on them! Lol, later!**

**Dracosbaby7: Thanks to your review, you just gave me a great idea for the story! I think I shall deticate this chapter to you! Lol. Later!**

**Ashen**

**Alexandra J. Malfoy: lol, thanks for the luck! And also, thanks for the review!**

**Joou Himeko Dah: I have always liked the Luna/Harry pairing too…not as much as D/G though…but I am afraid Luna is going to be falling head over heels for…oops! You almost tricked me out of it! Lol. Later!**

**King prongs: Sounds like you're a hopeless romantic! Join the club! I am too! Lol. Yes, some fluffieness coming!**

**LoyalRose: Hey Dream Watcher! Yes, I know what your talking about with the wolves. I don't act human when I am with my wolves. It is too impossible not to. The wolves express such flair, such wildness…I think it is starting to interfere with my human life. I am becoming much harder for my teachers to handle. I can't count the amount of times I almost snarled at a teacher! How embarrassing! I would look like a complete fool with my flat little human teeth! Lol. I used to bring Layb to school in elementary school, but he is not aloud at my high school. That wolf you described, the one you met? Well, I know a wolf that sounds just like him! Her name is Dark Lullaby. I didn't name her, my best friend Sabrina did. She comes with me to the wolves sometimes. Lullaby is still only a yearling, but you can tell, when she grows up, she will be a powerful hunter. I think she will give the Alphas a run for their money! Well, I am rambling again! Thanks for the nice LOOOONG review! SEND ANOTHER ONE! Lol. Later!**

**Ashen**

**Evilkitty51: It is not supposed to be rated G…hmm…I'll have to change the rating back to PG-13. ..that was what it was like when I first started the story…I wonder what happened? And, I know, gold, not really his colour…but Ginny bought it for him, and he loves it any wayz!**

**Ami-ImaTomLOVER: lol, here is your update!**

**Quidditch7: Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Kinboshi: I would love to read your story! Just put the link in your next review!**

**Thanks for all the complements!**

**DarkfaerieMagick: lol, well, at least I am not alone in my loathing for Valentines Day! Every one at school shows up in pink, and then there's me, clad in black from my head to my toes.**

**"Isn't this so exciting?" Shannon (prep of the century) will gush to me as she shows off her many valentines.**

**"Note my Valentine spirit…" I will reply, evilly, and monotonously…and Shannon will slink away, in her goody pink loveliness, quivering in fear of my anti-joy aura…well…there was my valentines day in a nutshell! How was your?**

**Moosekiss32: Lol, thanks for your wonderful support! Enjoy this chappie!**

**Valentines-hater: Lol, here's your update! Sorry it is a little late, I got caught in traffic!**

**Moonlight Princess: Yeah, I know what Kawaii means. I am a huge Anime fan. My top favoutrite shows would be Inu-yasha, Wolf's Rain, Witch Hunter Robin, and Gundam Seed…in that order! Lol, thanks for the review! And your questions should be answered in this chapter!**

**A/N Now THAT is what I like to see! Well, this chapter is going to pick things up a bit, so, be prepared for a few surprise! Remember, the more reviews, the better the story!**

_**Chapter 21: Complications**_

Ron felt like his heart was going to stop, as he watched his only sister, disspear from his fireplace…after a Slytherin. He was so terrified that something would happen to her again, like in his second year, when she had almost died. He felt so betrayed by not only his mother for letting her leave, but also by Harry. Ron didn't understand, but when he went to Harry to vent, the only meaningful thing he had to say was,

_"People change Ron,"_ Yeah right. If people changed why then, didn't any one try to change you-know-who? _Nooo_, the only option was to have him slaughtered. Not that Ron minded, in his opinion, all the Slytherins, and their Death Eater parents should all be forced to walk off the end of the earth.

Ron looked up from his (for once) silent temper tantrum, as Hermione walked in.

She furrowed her brow and sat next to him on the bed. Ron quickly wiped his eyes, realising just now that he was near tears.

"Hi, Hermione," He said gruffly, staring blankly at his knees. Hermione tried to smile.

"I know you're worried about her Ron, but Christmas holidays are over in four days. I'm sure Dumbledor will let us look after her when we get back." Ron snorted.

"Yeah right. I'll bet the old nutter has bloody Blaise looking after her. The little rat! He's going to sell her to You-Know-Who, and laugh as she dies." He snarled, a tear falling on his faded jeans. Making a spot of dark blue appear, and spread ever so slightly. Hermione didn't have the heart to tell him it was Malfoy watching over her. She knew that, even if she told him he had apparently converted, it would make no difference. They would find the blond Slytherin's body in bloody ribbons by tomorrow. She sighed, and leaned her head on his shoulder. She felt him stiffen for a moment, then he put his arm around her and pulled her closer, crying silently into her brown hair.

"I'm so scared." He whispered to her…and she felt her heart break for him, and she began to cry too.

* * *

Luna blushed furiously, 

"Zoe, stop…it isn't my business, or yours." Zoe cracked up laughing.

"Yeah! Ginny, this is hilarious! Get this, Harry and Pansy _kissed_!"

"Holy SHIT! When?" Ginny screamed, and jumped up from her bed.

Luna scowled.

"It is none of your business! Honestly, you two are like a couple of twelve year olds, picking up on last week's gossip!"

"So it was last week?" Ginny asked, brushing a piece of hair that had fallen from its ponytail behind her ear.

Luna shook her head and turned for the door, her blue dress billowing angelically behind her.

"Good thing I never mentioned Blaise." She mumbled and left.

"Blaise? What about him?" Zoe asked and followed her out. Ginny followed too, but once they came to the portrait, she knew she couldn't follow any farther…if she valued her life. She sighed as she watched the portrait close behind her friend's backs. She knew she was going to have a few rather boring weeks ahead of her. She turned around, and looked at the room she was now in. She realised it was Draco's. Well, that would make sense, as the portrait opened to his room. She sighed again. Already missing Zoe and Luna. She walked over to Draco's bed, and curled up on it. Celestria joined her, and Ginny stroke the kitten's fur, until they both fell asleep. She didn't wake up again until the room was dark, and Celestria was gone, feeling very alone.

* * *

Draco looked at the stars, ignoring the icy winds slicing across his face. He sighed, and looked back at the piece of parchment in his hand. His father's handwriting was scrawled across the smooth yellowing surface. 

_'Tomorrow, Hog's Head, 5;30 am.'_ It was not signed, there was no, _'with love'_ or any _'how are you'_…not that he would expect anything different. He angrily tore the paper to shreds and watched the little pieces float off the roof of the Astronomy Tower into the night. He looked at his watch, it was _3:41 am_, he had a while. Suddenly, he sensed another's presence, he leapt to his feet and spun around, wand out, but stopped, as he realised, it was just the Macramé kid.

"Hey Mafloy," She said, in a surprisingly flat voice. There was no bite, no spice…just…_Hey Malfoy._

He didn't say anything, he didn't trust her. He simply nodded and stared out into the night. Macramé started to say something, but there was a sudden pounding of running feet, and then Lovegood appeared too, sweat beading her brow, her hair a mess, and her night gown whipping in the night. Draco examined her posture. She was trembling, and her face was stark white with fear.

"Luna, what's wrong?" Zoe asked, getting up carefully so as not to fall off the roof, but Luna ignored her.

"Malfoy!" She screamed and ran towards him, almost falling off the edge, but Draco grabbed her hand to steady her.

"What? He asked, very confused.

"Take Ginny. Take her and run! Get away! Before it is too late!" Luna grabbed at his cloak with her little hands, shaking him furiously, tears beginning to pour from her eyes. Zoe got up.

"What are you waiting for? Do as she says!" She shouted, making Draco tear his eyes away from Luna, who was near hysterics, to Zoe, who was looking at him dead seriously.

"Before five thirty…before five thirty…the evil hour…before five thirty…only the Prince of the Snakes can save her…" Luna was rocking back and forth, her eyes glazed over, much the way he knew his mother's were.

"What is she bloody going on about?" He snarled, grabbing Zoe by her robes and pulling her off the ground.

"She probably had a vision damn it! If you don't get Ginny out of here she is going to die!" Zoe threw a high kick to his side and sent him rolling across the roof, away from the edge. Suddenly, it was like time froze. The sky opened up, a beam of light shone down on Luna. Draco's eyes followed the light, until he was staring into the depths of the night sky. There, among the stars, he saw what Luna must have seen, to send her head over heels into hysterics.

The glade from his dreams was nestled in the sky, the emerald green leaves of the tree shining in the sunlight, the pond of water, sprarkling clean. Suddenly, the beauty was gone. Ginny Weasely was sprawled across the ground. Blood webbing its way across her skin, her dead eyes seeing nothing. Blood tainted the water, and dripped off the tree. Draco's eyes followed a little emerald ring that rolled away from the dead body, and disappeared in the water without a sound. The glade went dark, and the blood grew cold. Suddenly the light disappeared from Luna, and she fell unconscious on the ground. Zoe picked her up and got on what Draco assumed to be her broom, which she must have used to fly up here, like Draco had.

"Hurry up you idiot! I'll go get help, you get her as far away as possible!" Draco rose to his feet, and got his own broom. He fled into the castle, knowing that if he was too late, all hope was lost. As he ran, he pulled out his new pocket watch, and examined Ginny' hand. She was currently pointing towards,

_'Waking up.'_ She was still safe. He remembered her sweet face, the joy in her features as she realised how pleased he was with the gift. That morning now seemed like weeks away. All he had on his mind now was saving her.

* * *

Ginny got off Draco's bed and stretched. She searched the room for something to do. She was about to pursue a room with a bookcase, when Draco exploded through the entrance and grabbed her hand. 

"Come," He snarled, and ran her out of his room, down the hall, and then into hers. He ripped open her wardrobe and pulled out a pair of old jeans and a sweater.

"Put these on, now." He growled.

"Draco?" Ginny was terrified. She had never seen Draco so angry. She reached out a hand to him, but quickly pulled it back as he slammed the wardrobe door shut.

_"Now."_ He said dangerously, staring at the hard wood doors of the wardrobe. A crack now running down the middle of the left door, because he slammed it too hard.

"Draco, I don't understand-" Ginny whimpered tears streaming down her face. Was it something she did? Draco spun on her, his eyes flashing.

"Do you not understand English? Go and Change! I'll find the cat and then we are leaving. Go!" Ginny jumped, then scampered into the bath room.

Draco felt horrible. He had made her cry…but he didn't have time for explanations. Five thirty was only an hour and a half away…wait a second…five thirty.

_'Tomorrow, Hog's Head, five thirty,'_

_Father_…Draco suddenly realised what was happening. _You bastard!_ He thought, and pulled out his wand.

_'Accio Celestria!'_ The Kitten flew into his hands just as Ginny came out of the bathroom. Her face streaked with tears. Draco put the kitten to sleep and handed her to Ginny. He had to think of some way to get them out of there…quickly. You couldn't apparate, or dissapparate on school grounds…there were secret passages…but he didn't know many of them…only the one under the Womping Willow, but since his Father had been the one to tell him about it, there was no use hiding in it. Suddenly, it came to him. His broom! How could he be so stupid? He led Ginny back to his room, and he grabbed his broom off his bed, before pulling Ginny out the window and following her himself. Once they were out in the crisp night air, he told Ginny to get on, and to hold on tight. Her little hands gripped into his black cloak, trembling. Celestria was curled in her lap. Draco shivered at her touch, but kicked off just the same. His heart was racing, and he wanted to make sure Ginny lived to take a broom ride with him again. Maybe then, she wouldn't be crying. He flew for what felt like hours, but he knew it couldn't be, as the sun hadn't come up yet. Once the sweeping fields had turned to a hilly, mountainous range, he descended his broom, and landed them next to a small crevice. Wide enough for maybe three people to sit side by side. Draco hid his broom behind a few rocks and then went back to Ginny. She had nestled Celestria in a corner, and she turned to face Draco.

"Draco…" She said quietly, and he felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest, still beating. "What's going on? Did…did I do something to make you angry?" She whispered, looking at her feet. Draco stared at her. She thought he was angry with her? Well, that would explain all the tears…damn, he was going to kill his father. He looked at her. His strong, brave lioness, quivering in absolute terror before him…and it was all his fault. He pulled her close to him, pulling his arms around her small shaking form. She jumped, as if expecting pain, but he simply held her. He kissed her head, and she wrapped her arms around his waist, relishing in the warm comfort his body gave off. Suddenly, there was a cold voice.

"What an adorable moment. I'm so sorry to interrupt." Draco looked up from his Kitten, to see Lucius, standing at the entrance to the crevace. His wand pointed down on them.

"Draco, you disappoint me." Was the last words Draco Malfoy heard, before his world went black, and he was lost in the sweet oblivion of unconsiousness.

_**A/N Another Cliffie! Sorry guys! I also need to say that this chapter is deticated to Dracosbaby7, for giving me a wonderful idea! Thanks a lot! Also, I am going to be starting another story soon. I am planning on it being my first Post-Hogwarts D/gfic. I hope you can all get around to reading it! Later!**_

_**Ashen**_


	22. Randmoses

**An Emerald Ring **

**Chapter twenty-two: Randmoses **

A sharp burning pain seared across Draco's chest. 

Ah, so I'm not dead… he thought cynically to himself, and because of the intensity of the burning, he whished for a moment he was. He didn't know what was causing this impossibly hot pain, and did not wish to open his eyes and find out. By the cool pressure on his back, he assumed he was leaning up against a wall. He could not quite decipher what the strange things on his wrists were, or why his arms were level with his head. He decided to peak out for a moment, and suddenly found the answers to all his silent questions. He was leaning up against a black stonewall, shackles were bolted to the wall, and the huge silver chains smelled of hexes and magic. His wrists were in the shackles, cutting off the circulation in his hands. As for the burning sensation, he looked down. The shirt that had been crisp, white and new this morning, was not torn open, and dripping in crimson blood. The blood came from deep gashes, sliced across his chest. Also, someone enveloped in shadows was apparently casting a stinging charm on him…probably just for the fun of it…Draco didn't care much. He was still too dazed to realise how much pain he was in.

"HA!" The person in the shadows screamed in triumph. " He's awake!"

"Yes…" Draco mumbled, "He's awake…and with a bloody splitting headache…" for now, he had just come back enough to realise his head was pounding…he suddenly wished Pansy was there.

"_Aww_, poor baby got a booboo?" The woman in the shadows snickered. Draco was slowly coming back, and with his newly found consciousness, he was noticing little things. Like how the person's voice was feminine…and also, how badly he wished he were dead…shit, did he ever hurt.

The woman stepped out of the shadows. After one glance at her pretty face, and Draco realised how much more pain he was in for. It was Brea Opperand. She he asked him out more than once, each time rejected and humiliated. Draco seemed to recall that she and Glacier Williamton were now an item.

"Shit." He said quietly, and watched as she stalked towards him. Her playful tone suddenly vanished, and she growled at Draco.

"Shit is right you filthy little-"

"Brea, Brea, now, don't go say something you might regret," Another voice came from the shadows, this one deep, and masculine. Draco watched in horror as Williamton followed his girlfriend out. "Remember, you kiss me with that mouth." He snaked his arm around her and kissed her neck delicately. She smirked, her pretty face twisting evilly.

"Oh Glacier, can I play with him some more?" She begged. And Williamton smirked.

"Okay, but don't be to rough, the Dark Lord will want his turn too."

_Wonderful, _Draco though, _just how I wanted my life to end_…but his thoughts soon left him, and were replaced by incredible pain, as the word Crucio escaped Brea's lips.

* * *

Zoe Raced as fast as she could down the halls, trying to keep Luna from falling limply off her back. She ran to the entrance to Dumbledor's office, and started guessing candy names. None worked. She listed off every sweet she had tasted in her life, but to no avail. She growled in frustration, and tried to think of what to do now. 

"Dungeons." Luna whispered. Zoe was really worried about her. Her eyes were glazed over, and she kept knowing things she couldn't possibly know. Even before, when Luna had her dreams, she was not this good. Zoe was just scared that she was going to lose her in the river of time. The ground seemed to fly under her feet; she didn't even notice Luna's extra weight, weighing her down. She ran as if she had wings of her feet, and slid to a stop in front of her potions classroom. She tried the doorknob, but it was locked. So she ripped out her wand and screamed the strongest pressure charm she could think of. The door practically exploded, splinters of wood raining down on the stone floor. Snape looked up from his desk furiously, his eyes glaring, but, as his eyes strayed to Luna, the fury vanished. Luna was secretly the only student he had that wasn't in Slytherin that the man actually liked.

"Miss Macramé, what in hells name is going on?" He snarled, gesturing to his door now reduced to slivers the size of toothpicks. Zoe marched determinedly up to his desk, and laid the cemi-conciouse Luna down, over his work papers. Completely ignoring the fact that the ink was still wet, and all his hard work would be smudged and smeared. She looked up at Snape, and held her head high, her heart pounding, and making her brave.

"That son of a-" Zoe was cut off by the suddenly look Snape gave her. It was a look that basically said _'expulsion.'_ So, she cut the swearing out of her little speech.

"Draco Malfoy's father is after Ginevra Weasely. I sent said students to hide, because Luna here, " she gestured towards her best friend, worry creeping into her heart as she did so, " Can sometimes tell the future. She had a vision that lit up the sky, and Ginny was dead. They are going to kill her to get that ridiculous ring from her. Professor! Help us here!" She practically screamed, stamping her foot like a child. She was getting near hysterics. If Ginny died, she would personally rip the rat that killed her, limb from limb.

Snape had never cared much for the little Weasely girl, sure she was a good student, but wasn't almost every body in his class? But if Draco was trying to protect her, he would probably be murdered too…or at least tortured. Snape loved that boy like that father he never had…he didn't show it of course, but if Draco was in trouble. He was going to make haste to get him OUT of trouble. He nodded at Zoe.

"You come with me." He ordered Zoe, "Blaise!" He called, and a moment later, Blaise stepped out from a door Zoe hadn't noticed before, followed by Pansy. Zoe didn't know when Pansy had shown up, nor did she care. She just wanted to get Ginny back.

"Blaise, take care of Miss Lovegood here. Maybe a trip to Madam Pomfrey will be in order." He said, looking at her as she moaned, _' The world is dark. The flowers are choking…'_ Though a cruel child would laugh at such ridiculous words, tt was probibly the least funny thing Snape had ever seen. Zoe examined Blaise's face, she was always a good judge of character…as much as she hated to admit it, she could tell Malfoy had turned over a new leaf for sure. It was just how he was around Ginny, the love in his eyes was genuine, no one could fake that…but Blaise, she didn't know if she wanted to believe what she was seeing. He was looking at the withering Luna as if her pain was causing _him_ pain. His eyes were filled with hurt worry, and Zoe realised how ironic it was. First Ginny with Malfoy, then Harry with Pansy, now Blaise with Luna! Every one was hooking up with Slytherins! Had the world gone completely _mad_? Snape grabbed her hand and started to drag her and Pansy away.

"Wait, uh, maybe I should stay here." Zoe said, not liking the way Blaise brushed Luna's damp hair, moist with cold sweat, away from her eyes. Snape just pulled harder.

_"Come on!_ We have no time for this nonsense!" He snarled, Dragging her by her hand.

Ginny's heart was pounding, she was bloody terrified. She wished with all her heart that Draco would come save her…then she remembered what he had looked like before they took him away from her. Bleeding, unconscious…alone. She realised she would probably have to be the one doing the saving. She looked around the cell. There was a patch of straw in the corner for her to sleep on, and a metal pale hung on the wall, no doubt for her to do her business in. She noticed the cell across from her didn't even have a bucket…instead it had a drain, in the middle of the floor. Completely grossed out by this , she turned away to examine the rust old lock. They had taken her wand away, as well as Celestria. She just hopped her Kitten hadn't been sliced 'N' diced. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair until she found the cheap flower hairpin she had clipped in that morning so her hair didn't fall out of its ponytail. She searched her pockets for a pen cap, but to no avail. She sighed again. It looked like she was going to have to bust her only hairpin. She broke the little aluminium pin in two and set to work on the grimy lock, suddenly grateful that she had Fred and George for brothers. She picked and worked on the lock for what seemed lick forever, it was a very trickey lock, and she had been zapped by the hexes placed on it so many times that the skin on her fingertips had peeled off, and they were now red and raw. Finally, there was a resounding 'click' and the cell door swung open. She stood up slowly, and tried to get the worst of the grime off her pants. Glad now that she wore soft-soled shoes, she padded out of the dungeons, and up a flight of stairs…she looked around, and realised she was in another dungeons. How many dungeons did one family _need_? She was glad she wasn't rich…she wouldn't be able to sleep with a creepy thing like this in her house.

She was looking for another staircase when she heard voices. She crept closer to the door that stood ajar, and peeked in. There was three shackles bolted to the walls, and there were no windows. The boy that Draco had hid from on the train was leaning against one wall. Williamton, she thought his name was. A pretty girl was crouching infront of something, she wand alight. Ginny could smell burnt flesh. She shifted slightly to see what the girl was burning…

_'Draco,_' she felt her anger boil over. His head was tilted back, and he stared at the ceiling, obviously trying to ignor the pain. Beads of sweat tarnished his perfect brow, and his was nearly quivering. His shirt was ripped open and bloody…in fact, his blood was all over, dripping from his hair, sliding down his cheeks, staining his pants. He was in shackles, and the sharp edges of the mettle were cutting shallow slits in his wrists. Ginny couldn't take it any more, when his cried out in pain. She spun and kicked the door open so forcefully that she heard the wood splinter as it his the wall. She practically flew into the room , attacking the girl that was hurting _her_ Draco. She would rip that bitch, tear her limb from limb. Watch as she screamed in pain of the ground…she body chucked the girl into the ground. Then she rained as many punches and kicks down on the whore, before she flet her body go ridged for a moment, and all the strength escape her body. She collapsed to the ground, unable to move. She didn't recognise the hex. It was not like 'petrificus totalus,' where one's body goes rigid, she was limp, she could barely keep here eyes open. And by the look on Draco's face, she knew she was in trouble. She felt a sharp pain in her side, and moved her eyeballs up, to look at the furious, Glacier Williamton. Her heart skipped a beat. Yes, she was in trouble now. Williamton grabbed her wrists, and dragged her across the filthy, grimy floor to the nearest set of shackles. She clapped her wrists into them, then struck her hard across the face. Her strength was coming back, and witch it, was her ability to use her voice. She cried out in pain, as she flet his hand painfully collide with her cheek bone. She prayed he hadn't broken anything when she looked at Draco. He was looking at her helplessly, and if she didn't know any better, she would say his eyes were filled with tears. She tried to smile at him, but it hurt to much, so she whispered, trying to refrain from moving her mouth,

_'I'm sorry.'_ By the sudden jerk of his chains, and the way he thrashed violently, stretching towards her, she knew he had heard her. Suddenly, a door opened, and the whole room went cold. Tears staining her cheeks and mixing with her blood, Ginny turned to see who had entered. Her heart stopped for a moment, and her blood froze when she saw the two red eye, with slits for pupils, staring at her hungrily.

It was _Lord Voldemort._

* * *

Harry looked up from his book when someone came crashing through the fireplace. It was Pansy and Zoe. He jumped up in surprise and examined them both, his eyes confused. 

"What-"

"No time Harry." Pansy said hurridly. "Get Ron, and Arthur Weasely. Tell Mr. Weasely to alert the aurors, you Weasel, and Granger need to come now. Ginny's life depends on it!" Pansy said, shaking his shoulders. Harry was floored. What the _hell_?

"Don't just stand there!" Zoe screamed at him. "GO!" And he ran up the stairs to do as they said.

* * *

Luna was lost in the river of time now. There was no doubt about that. She didn't even have the choice which way she was going any more. SO many pictured flew by that she knew she would go insane if she tried to see every one. Every once in a while, she would manage to grab onto the edge and haul herself out a little. In these times, the images faded, and she could see Blaise, looking down at her, worry written in each feature. She knew his entire future now. Every possibility. She knew what would become of them if she didn't go insane here…she knew what would happen to him if Voldemort got his hands on Ginny's ring…she new everything now…and she hated it. She had just fallen away from one of these moments, when the current of time suddenly stopped, and a beautiful woman glided towards her. She had honey blond hair and sharp, intelligent eyes…Luna knew that this was Narcissia Malfoy. 

_"Luna."_ She called. And Luna turned to her.

"How do we get out?" Luna asked. Narcissia smiled.

"I could push you out…but then your friend, Ginny would die…as well as my son. Luna, if your push me out, I will be able to protect them until the Harry Potter comes to vanquish the Dark Lord…If you push me out, I will come back for you, and I will then push you out, so you will never be lost here again…but then I shall die…for if I return, my body will wither, and I will be no more. Please Luna. Set me free."

Luna understood. This woman did not want to live anymore. She didn't have the energy, or the drive. She was sick of being alive…being lost all the time, so before she died, she wanted to save her one and only son, from her own husband. Luna nodded. She swam over to Narcissia, and pushed her over the ledge, onto sweet sanity.

_"Don't forget me."_ She whispered.

_**

* * *

A/N Well, I really kind of like this chapter. All of you should know, I am so extatic to get all of your wonderful reviews! But there are so many readers now, that I don't have the time to shout out to all of you. If you give me a particularly interesting review, and I feel the need to answer it, I will aknoledge you, like notdapunkprincess, who is the newest reader to this story.I love that there are so many of you that I can hardly keep up! You guys make me see the light, when all else seems dark! Thanks for always being there!**_

_**Ashen**_


	23. The End of the Beginning

**A/N Alrighty people! Here is the next update! I'm so amazed at how many people are now reading this story! I remember when I started it and I only had like, three readers! It has really grown up, hasn't it? –pinches her story's cheeks and whispers nonsense words in a baby voice- Inee just the darndest thing?**

**_Chapter 23: The End of the Begining_  
**

Harry had already broken the sound barrier twice now, his Firebolt seemed to know how important it was that he get to Ginny as soon as possible. And though he was ripping apart the sky, leaving it in ribbons behind him, he urged his broom to go even faster, as they were still only half the way there. The rest of the order trailed behind him, trying their very best to keep up, but they fell farther and farther behind, as Harry shot like a bullet for his destination. He couldn't even feel the comfort of Pansy's arms wrapped around him, to keep herself from falling off, just as Hermione was to Ron…except Hermione had her eyes clamped tightly shut, and she was breathing deep slow breaths, to keep herself from passing out. Harry looked back, Lupin was a mear dot against the night sky now, and Harry growled, frusterated. Couldn't they hurry it up? Ginny was in trouble! Harry automatically turned his gaze to the stars,

_'Sirius, help us!'_ He prayed, and as if obeying his silent plea, the Order managed to catch up a little, not Harry could even make out their facial features._ 'Thanks, Sirius,'_ he thought solemly, and bent lower over his broom stick, urging it on faster, into the night.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy glided down the halls, following the memorized path to the dungeons, where she knew her son was being held captive. She knew she was going to die before the sun broke the horizon, but, she was glad, deep down, somewhere in her secret heart. She was not afraid of Voldemort, if anything, she thought him a mockery to the wizarding world. She was barely slightly amused by his sad attempt to create mayhem. The idiot knew nothing of pain, suffering…fear. Something Narcissa had known too much of. She opened the heavy door into the shakle room, and entered with out fear or even hesitation. She held herself with the air of someone walking into a grocery store, about to do some routine shopping. At her enterance, the whole room stopped what ever it was they had been doing. She looked at Draco, chained and bleeding, and fury filled her heart. _No one_ hurt her son like that. They would all pay. She happened to know Harry would be here in a matter of minutes…she also happened to know what the outcome of the situation would be…she didn't know if she liked it. She hoped her son would recover…no matter how much pain and anguish he went through. She wondered briefly how to go about this situation, she didn't want to piss them off too much, she needed to stay alive until Harry got there. She took one look at Draco, and saw that he knew she was lucid. It made her happy, that he knew her so well, and her heart grew with warmth when she heard him whisper, 

_"Mother?"_ She nodded in acknowledgment to her son, then smiled brightly at the cloaked man in the center of the room, his whole being resinating with evil, and any sane person would be whithering in fear…well, that wasn't necessarily true, she was sane now, and she had no fear for this mockery of evil.

"_Tom_!" She gushed, walking over, her head held high. "So_ nice_ to see you again, I seem to remember the last time we met? I was slightly less…aware." This bastard had played a big role in the creation of her insanity." She gave him an exadgerated curtsey and smiled again. "Why the visit?" She asked him, his twisted, ugly face gave no sign of anger, only slight curiosity, but her husband on the other hand, was shaking with rage. She watched from the corner of her eye as he marched up to her.

"How _dare_ you speak to your Master as if you are his equal!" He snarled, and raised his hand to strike her. She took a small step back, and his hand cut the air harmlessly.

"Well now, _that_ wasn't very polite!" She said, as if offended, and with a sweep of her hand, he was thrown against the wall. She had learned, while forever lost in the river of time, how to manipulate time, gravity, and thoughts…it was never enough to save her from the maze of images, but it was proving useful in this situation. Though, if Voldemort decided to kill her, there was absolutely no way she would be able to resist it, she couldn't stop magic. Her purpose was to delay, not to kill. That was Harry's job.

"Now, before I was so _rudely_ interrupted, " She said, glaring at Lucius, " I had asked you a question. If you wouldn't mind, this poor, insignificant waif would like an answer. She could feel the Weasely girl staring at her. She turned to look back, but the staring continued, her mouth open in awe.

"Don't stare honey, it is rude, and close your mouth, you look daft." She said, and winked at her. Despite the bruise blossoming on the side of her face, the young girl grinned up at her, and closed her mouth with a snap. Fairly pleased with the rather stupid façade she was putting up, Narcissa glanced at the girl's watch strapped to her wrist. Harry should be arriving in about two minutes, he was probably already in the house, she just needed him to find them. She turned to Voldemort.

"Tom, are you planning to kill this girl?" She asked, with a pleasant smile on her face. She bent over the Weasley girl and picked up the emerald ring she had given Draco years ago, that hung from her neck. "I bet you are, you want to get your boney hands on this lovely little trinket." She looked up at Voldemort.

"Do you know what this will do to you, once you perform the right rituals?" She asked him, nonchalantly. Voldemort narrowed his eyes at her.

"_Obviously_." He hissed, his voice cutting across her ears, having the effect of nails on a chalk board.

"I will be enstowed with the power of the Egyptian Cat Goddess, Estaphanos, _**(RINA!)**_ Making me invincible." Narcissa laughed, a pretty throaty laugh, with a sharp edge of danger.

"You fool! Did you notice it is God_ess_ Estaphanos? The ritual can only be performed by a woman. If a man attempts it, he shall be thrown into the fires of hell, where his flesh will burn and his bones will melt, over and over again, for the rest of eternity." She blinked at the shocked silence that overcame the room. Voldemort sneered at her.

"Is that so, my dear Narcissa?" He walked forwards, dangerously slow, until he was close enough to touch her. Narcissa knew what was coming and she welcomed it with open, arms. The dark lord grabbed her hair and yanked her head back, holding his wand to her throat. "I tire of your games Mrs. Malfoy, your attempt to save the girl was in vain, and you shall now die, with your son hear to witness it."

Narcissa laughed again. "You have proved more of an idiot than I first gave you credit for! Good show!" She smirked. She looked over at Draco, she had to let him know before she died. "Draco, that girl loves you," She said, pointing to the little Weasely girl, staring at her in horror, "Almost as much as I do." She whispered, then turned to Voldemort. He was saying the incantation that would end her suffering, and she was loving every second of it, as her insanity came back, she slipped into the river of time to save Luna. The door burst opened at that moment and Harry flew in, followed by the order. They were greated by the united screams of Draco Malfoy and Ginevra Weasley, and they screamed in horror, the emerald green light, enveloping the brave woman's body. The last words she said before she died were:

_"See you in Hell."_

_**A/N Yeah, I know, really short, but I couldn't RESIST ending it here! I loved my Narcissa! She was awesome! Also, HARRY IS HERE! Horray! Now, he can kill Good Old Voldy, and Draco and Ginny can get on with their romance! Unless Harry dies, and the world succumbs to the devestation of Voldemort, who then Kills Ginny, and Draco will be forced to spen the rest of his life and Voldemorts lackey…who votes for the first ending? Review, or I will seariously consider Harry dieing! And the rest will follow suit! BWAHAHAHAH!**_

_**Ashen**_


	24. Devastation and Elation

**A/N: WOW! I get more readers by the chapter! Lol! Thanks for reviewing guys! The more you review, the more I want to update!**

_**Chapter 24: Devastation and Elation  
**_

Ginny stared at Narcissa. She was sprawled on the ground, a small smile on her face. Tears were dripping down Ginny's cheeks, but she paid no mind to them. She pulled against her chains, the sharp metal edges slicing open her wrists, not deep enough to kill her, but she could feel the blood begin to dribble down her hands. She screamed over and over again, her voice lost in the commotion. There were spells blasting around her, death screams shattering against the walls. Aurors and Death Eaters, locked in a battle to the death. And somewhere, Harry had found Voldemort, it would be over soon…but the brave woman, who had tried to save her life, was dead. Suddenly, a spell hit her shackle, and it was blown open, her wrist came free. She looked up, and Lupin was carefully aiming for the second one, and in a moment, she was free. She immediately ran to the woman's side, ignoring the red stunning spell that narrowly missed her head. She reached for the woman, tears blinding her, when something hit her foot. She gasped and looked down. It was a ring of keys. _keys_. Suddenly she remembered.

_Draco_! She grabbed the keys and bolted, as swiftly as a cat, to her love's side. She dropped to her knees and tried key after key, trying to unlock his shackles. The second he was free, he didn't even turn to thank her, he bolted back to his mother, and pulled her onto his lap, Ginny close at his heels. She sat next to him, in the centre of the rioting noise, and examined him. His face was dry of tears, but she knew his heart was broken. Every ounce of his attention was raptly focused on his dead mother. He brushed a strand of honey gold hair from her face.

"I…I promised her, you know." He said gruffly to Ginny. His heart was on fire, and his brain was frozen. All he knew, was she was gone, and he couldn't save her.

"What did you promise her Draco?" Ginny asked softly, tears streaking down her cheek silently. Draco rocked back onto his heels, then back to his knees again, in a way an insane person might, while huddled in a corner. "I promised her…" His throat was hurting again, every fibre in his body was screaming, tears welled in a tight painful ball, lodged in his throat. He was suffocating, and he couldn't even _cry_. He didn't know how…he just-

"I promised her…I said…I said mother…I'm going to get you out of this place…and you can be happy again…_**I**_ **_PROMISED_**!" He shouted. He slammed his fist into the floor, and Ginny winced as she heard his hand break on the unyielding cement. Ginny put her hand on his cheek and turned him to her. His face was hot, but it was paler than she had ever seen it. She looked at him with all the love she could muster. Her eyes examining his blood streaked hair, and his eyes, full of grief he couldn't express.

"And now…" He whispered, his face full of pain, full of agony, making more tears fall down Ginny's cheeks. He wiped one away with his finger.

"And now I can't even cry for her…" Ginny couldn't take it any more. She kissed him. She kissed away the pain and the hurt. She showed him that it wasn't his fault. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close. He was shaking uncontrollably, but despite this, he kissed her back, softly at first, but soon the kiss deepened. Their hot lips locked together, and for once, Draco knew, someone cared. The broke apart, gasping for air, but there was something different about Draco, now that Ginny examined him again. The sorrow was still there, but the pain was gone…and a single, crystal clear tear slid down his cheek. Ginny gently kissed it away, and smiled sadly up at him.

"_Thank you_," He whispered. And Ginny nodded. She frowned though, as a shadow fell across them, and a sudden pain shot through the back of her head. It took her a moment to realise that some one was pulling her up by the hair. She gasped out in pain and spun around, the man's hand still clamped into her scarlet locks. She stared right into the face of one very angry Lucius Malfoy.

"You little _bitch_!" He snarled at her, and his her across the face, making her bruise throb with new pain. "You should have stayed in your place, and none of this would have happened!" He sneered at her. "This is all your fault!" Ginny froze.

_'Stay in your place, Kitten.'_ He had told her…the very night they met…he had _told her_! _'Stay in your place, Kitten."_ Those five words had haunted her thoughts for months. They had followed her into her dreams, haunted her in her daily life…_HE HAD TOLD HER_! Suddenly Ginny smiled.

"Lucius." She said, he stared at her confused. She kicked him hard in the groin, and when he doubled over, she kneed him in the face, and when he stood up, she slugged him in the stomach. Finally, he fell to the ground, moaning in pain. "I am in my place." She hissed at him, then she kicked him in the back of the head, and grinned in satisfaction, when she realised she had knocked him out cold. Her grin left her though, when she looked around her. Dead body's lay everywhere, the stench of death was seeping into the stonewalls, and only a few people were still battling. Lupin, Kigsley, Moody, Tonks, Dumbledore, Zoe, Pansy, Harry, Hermione, and nearly all the Weasely's were still standing; also, a few other Aurors Ginny didn't know by name. Ginny had a brief moment of pain when she realised that Percy was dead, but the was quickly snuffed when the whole room went silent. Even the injured stopped moaning, for Harry and Voldemort had taken up their positions. Ginny heard Draco stand behind her. He put an arm on her shoulder and they watched, praying with all their hearts, that this was the end of Voldemort. The room was so silent, you could have heard a pin drop, so, when Harry Screamed,

_"Avada Kedavera!"_ It was like a gunshot. Ginny watched as if in slow motion as the killing curse exploded from his wand, and rocketed towards Voldemort. And she watched, as the green light enveloped him, just as it had enveloped Narcissa Malfoy. The room was silent, and Voldemort crumpled, and withered into dust, and it stayed silent still, as Dumbledore raised his wand, and the remaining Death Eaters were rounded into a circle. But, suddenly, Harry raised his hands in triumph, and the room exploded with noise, cheering, screaming, frantic joy, elation filled every heart , and Ginny couldn't help herself, she spun around and snogged Draco again, right on the lips. She smiled against him, and whispered the happiest words of her life.

_"We won!"_

_

* * *

_Dumbledore had announced a party would be taking place in the great Hall, after every one had been patched up and taken care of. The deceased had been taken out reverently on stretchers, except for Narcissa Malfoy, who, true to his promised, carried her out of the horrible place that had made her so unhappy. Now he knew, she could truly rest in peace. There would be a burial the next day for all those that had died in the great battle, and everyone knew what a sad day that would be, but now was the time for celebration. The Wizarding world was free again, all thanks to the _Boy Who Lived_.

Draco's broken hand was mended within minutes, as were his cut up wrists, and gashed chest. He washed the blood from his hair and put on a new Green Silk shirt with black trousers. After he was done, he firmly placed himself by Ginny's side, and would not be shooed away by any one. Not even by Dumbledore, who suggested that he get down to the Great Hall, before all the food was eaten. But Draco needn't have worried, Ginny just had a minor concussion, and nothing had been broken when Glacier had hit her across the face. After a simple de-bruising potion, and a quick wave of the wand to take care of the concussion, Ginny was free to go. She too washed the dirt and Grime from her hair, and changed into a comfortable pleated skirt, and a clean green blouse. Draco looked upon her simple beauty with such joy in his heart, she would be safe now. His Father was in Azkaban, and Voldemort was dead. Now he didn't need to go to sleep every night, fearing for her life. He took her hand and led her in the general direction of the great hall. Their footsteps echoed around the empty halls, as they walked together, side-by-side, fingers intertwined. Draco stopped before the great hall doors and turned to her. She smiled up at him, and he realised that he loved her. Loved her with all his heart, and he wouldn't be able to live another day without her. He smirked silently to himself, and together they opened the door to the great hall, the wall of noise hitting them like a physical thing. The party was a blur. There were people dancing, and eating, drinking and hugging. Congradulations were exchanged, and every one seemed to be insane with joy. The music was mostly fast, but every once and a while a slow song came on. Ginny would sit happily through these, she watched as Hermione and Ron swayed by. Hermione grinning like a cat who had just received a saucer of milk, while Ron was so red in the face, Ginny might have mistaked him for a tomato. Soon after them though, Pansy and Harry passed her line of vision, and to her _complete_ surprise, Luna and Blaise tunred up dancing. Ginny hadn't even known Luna had come to the party. Feeling very much like the third wheel, Ginny sighed lightly to herself, trying to just be grateful that Voldemort was gone.

"And what, might I ask, has come crashing down from the heavens to make such a lovely lady sigh so heavily?" a familiar voice asked gently, tickling her ears. She turned to see Draco standing behind her, a gentle smirk on his face. He held out his hand to her, and she grinned.

"May I have this dance?" He asked softly, causing Ginny to simply grin even more. She took his hand and he lead her onto the dance floor. She leaned into him and breathed in his heavenly scent. He smelt like cinnamon and roses, so she rested her head gently on his solid shoulder, taking comfort in his presence.

_"I love you."_ She almost didn't hear it, but there was no mistaking the words as hey brushed gently over her ears. She looked up and him , and he was watching her fondly.

"What?" She asked softly, and he kissed her fore head.

"I love you, Ginny." He said quietly. "With all my heart." Ginny smiled, she felt her eyes tear up and her heart melt. Not only had he said the three words ever woman in the world wanted to hear, but he had also said her first name.

"I know." She said, leaning her head back on his shoulder, "I love you too."

_**A/N There we go! A kiss, and a bunch of fluff for you all! Only because you all reviewed so nicely! Now, it is not quite the end, I still have an epilogue planned. I was thinking of maby making a sequel, but I don't think I will. I like the way this story has tuned out, and I don't really want to accidentally wreck it. All good things come to an end! But, I have the first chapter to my next story all written out and ready to be posted! So when I get the last chapter to this out, I hope you can all read the beginning to my newest D/G creation! It is post-hogwarts this time!**_

_**TATA FOR NOW!**_

_**Ashen**_


	25. Forever and for Always

_**A/N Hey guys! Well, here is the epilogue! I'm not sure how it is going to turn out yet, and I hope you all like it!**_

_**Loyal Rose: I hope you got my review. Layb and I mourn for your loss…I am so sad for you!**_

_**Ashen**_

_**Chapter25: Forever and for Always**_

Ginevra Molly Weasely came home, after a very trying day at work. She was now a well known, if not famous, photographer for over seven of the Wizarding world's best selling magazines. She sighed heavily and dropped her bag by the door and slipped off her slender, spring jacket. It had been a gift from her boy friend of five years. She ran her hand through her hair and wandered into the kitchen, just realising how dimly the whole flat was lit. She frowned and pulled out her wand, soon the lights were blaring. She then ambled over to the icebox. She was rather in the mood for the left over Shepard's pie she had made yesterday. She froze though, when she reached for the door. A bright pink rose was hovering in front of the Icebox, with a little note attached to it. She plucked the rose from the air and read the note.

_'I'll give you the five top reasons why I love you, if you follow the roses._

_1) I can tell what you're feeling by the way your eyes examine mine. Take seven small steps to your right.'_

She grinned, and did as the note said. She was now facing the back door; their flat had a little porch that led into a large hedge maze. The maze was like a garden and it smelled strongly of Daffodils all year round. Her smile widened as she spotted another rose floating just out side the door, and she quickly rushed to it. A girlish pleasure dwelling up inside her. It was like a scavenger hunt. The next note was attached to a white rose, and it said;

_' 2) You are so pure, and good, that no matter how many times your life has been close ruins, you still love the world._

_Now, walk about twenty steps into the hedge maze, turn right, then ten more steps.'_

Ginny smiled, her eyes tearing up. A warm feeling was spreading through her stomach…he was sure going through a lot for her.

She followed the directions, each thronless rose held gently in her right hand, along with the two notes. She was pretty deep into the maze now, and it smelled so nice, that the cool early spring breeze didn't seem to bother her. The next rose was black, and its dark petals matched the sky, which was growing darker by the second. She ran her fingers over its soft petals, and read the note.

_'3) You brought light back into my black heart._

_Thirty steps to the left, then left again for another fifteen steps, then turn right until you find the next clue.' _Tears of joy were now flowing freely down her cheeks, and she sniffed quietly, before beginning to count her steps.

The next rose was yellow, and it still had diamond dew drops on it.

_'4) Your heart is the heart of a Lioness. Brave, determined, wild…you make me feel alive._

_Walk forwards twelve steps, turn right, and walk twenty more steps.'_

She had to rub her eyes now, as her tears were blinding her. Her heart was all a flutter, and she couldn't wait to get to the end so she could see him again, and kiss him senseless. Once she had taken the twelve steps, and turned right, just as the note said, she could see him. He was standing next to the fountain at the centre of the maze, holding the last rose, and waiting for her. The fountain was sending a fine mist into the night, and it was suspiciously warmer in the circular clearing. She guessed there was a warming charm on it. The full moon was making the yellow Dafodil's in the hedges glisten like gold. She ran to him, the biggest smile on her face. But instead of flinging herself on him, she waited, a few inches before him, and he handed her the last rose. It was red.

She watched in amazement as he pulled a black velvet box from his pocket. He knelt on the ground before her, and opened the box. The most beautiful diamond ring Ginny had ever seen was inside. The diamond was huge, and there were little emeralds set around it in a circle, giving the translucent stone a slight green tint.

"And number five," He said softly, staring into her watering eyes, " I think you will make a beautiful, and loving wife. Ginevra Molly Weasely, will you marry me?"

Ginny knew her answer before he even asked the question. She dropped to her knees, and the roses fell gently to the ground beside her. She threw her arms around him and kissed the crook of his neck tenderly.

"Yes Draco," She whispered into his ear, "I will."

**A/N Short, but sweet! I loved this chapter! It is for me, the ideal was a guy could propose to me! Lol. I hope you all enjoyed the story! I had so much fun writing it!**

**Some one pointed out it would be very difficult to read my next story if you don't know what it is going to be called, and let me say, I _AGREE_! Lol. It shall be called: _Fianna_. You'll know why if you read it! Lol. I love you all so much! I hope I see you reviewing on my next story! Remember, it is post-Hogwarts, so it shall have a rather different plot line. See you around!**

**Ashen**


End file.
